Fotografías para una mujer rara
by Golden Queen Galatea
Summary: Se acercó malicioso, necesitando revelar las corruptas intenciones de la criatura femenina que no lo miraba en absoluto-qué tiene esa estúpida foto de interesante–soltó de pronto.Ella se alejó con semblante sombrío y su falta de atención lo irritó más que intrigarlo.Oh no, a él no lo engañaría ningún par de hermosísimos ojos verdes-se golpeó mentalme por tal pensamiento traicionero
1. Fotografías para una mujer rara

Fotografías para una mujer rara.

.

.

.

Estaba completamente harto de la gente hipócrita que solo estaba visitando la galería, por su fama como un Uchiha.

Lo único que buscaba era tener una oportunidad de abordarlo.

Pero a tiempo tomó la decisión de no mostrar su autorretrato en ninguna parte, y permanecer en el anonimato.

La mayoría solamente iba por su acostumbrado renombre en el mundo de la fotografía, muchos querían convencerlo de "avanzar" hacia un campo más competente. Tomando fotografías de modelos profesionales.

-¡mpnh!–se burló que ellos pensaran que eso fuera avanzar.

Montón de imbéciles.

Quería irse y evitar el cúmulo de comentarios frívolos de sus fotografías, o a las mujeres, que al verlo solo, trataban de abordarlo con algún comentario estúpido de las imágenes enmarcadas cuidadosamente. Trataban de impresionarlo, sin saber quién era, y solo lograba enfurecerlo con sus palabras huecas. Sin embargo estaba obligado a permanecer ahí hasta el final, cuidando los detalles de cada obra, los cambios en la iluminación, etc. Porque a él si le llenaba su trabajo, incluso sin el dinero de por medio.

Estuvo irritado por la llegada de más mujeres _sofisticadas_, y empezó a utilizar miradas cortantes para no ser más una víctima de los coqueteos. Era mejor que tener que soportar a más féminas, vestidas con cuidadosa y medida elegancia, conocedoras del maquillaje correcto y las marcas más chic de ropa femenina para la ciudad.

De joven habría agradecido su buena fortuna, y el poder mantener su cama siempre calentada por los espectaculares cuerpos femeninos, pero en esa época no tenía tal fama, era un donnadie y todas esas despampanantes mujeres, que ahora desfilaban para atraer su atención, ni lo miraban.

A las 8:30 de la noche la gente ya empezaba a irse aunque faltaba aún media hora para cerrar, y eso lo alivio.

Al fin algo de paz.

Repentinamente el ruido sordo de un golpe llamó su atención. Volteo con tención, pensando que quizás se tratase de una de sus fotografías, dañada por algún pelmazo. Pero no.

En la entrada cristalina de la galería, una mujer recogía unos cuantos libros, de hecho cargaba demasiados. No lograba ver claramente su rostro a la distancia que estaba, pero era imposible no ver su cabello.

_-¡Esto es demasiado!_ – rabió mentalmente indignado, esta mujer si se había pasado de la raya para llamar la atención.

Puso la cara más odiosa, y molesta que pudo lograr, preparándose para ser abordado pronto, pero quieto y observando con fría indiferencia a la extravagante intrusa.

Una mujer demasiado rara, su cabello rosa sobretodo. En contraste no llevaba ninguna ropa de diseñador, o vestido ajustado; más bien unos jeans al cuerpo una blusa de botones a cuadros verde con blanco, y un suéter tejido color gris -_Así nunca llamaría la atención de un hombre rico_\- se dijo burlonamente. Sin embargo no podía ignorar su presencia no deseada desde su posición en el descanso del segundo piso (que también contenía obras suyas, y le permitía controlar todo el lugar). Su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, de manera descuidada, y el fuerte agarre, de sus pálidas manos, en su pequeña biblioteca personal, era un insulto para todas las que trataron de recibir su atención.

Ese tipo de mujer nunca atraería a alguien.

Irritado, por la presencia de esa pelirrosa joven, bajos las escaleras despreocupadamente, mirando en todas direcciones menos a ella.

Como sea, la presencia de esa muchacha carecía completamente le interés.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba más cerca de ella de lo deseado, unos dos o tres metros.

Y cuando la observo se quedó paralizado, analizando lo que estaba pasando con sus ojos profesionales de fotógrafo.

Ella estaba completamente ajena a su presencia, con una sonrisa infantil llena de éxtasis observando uno de sus trabajos, él supo inmediatamente cual era. Una flor, a todo el mundo le había parecido una simpleza, un mero gusto de autor, y ahí estaba esa mujer _anormal_ riendo como una idiota.

Su corazón golpeteo en su pecho, y odio a ese órgano infernal por haber caído en tan vil trampa. Sin embargo su fiel y calculador cerebro aun trabajaba a velocidad de espanto.

Se acercó malicioso, tratando se revelar las corruptas intenciones de la rara criatura femenina, que no lo miraba en absoluto.

-No entiendo que tiene esa estúpida foto de interesante –soltó de pronto cuando estuvo a unos escasos centímetros de la pelirrosa. Ella de inmediato cambió su semblante por uno sombrío, pero no lo miro, y avanzo al siguiente retrato. Irritado por la falta de respuesta la siguió – mira eso, ¿Quién fotografía a ancianos en estos tiempos? –se auto-insultó, ese era de su favoritos, la mirada juvenil y cándida de una mujer hindú, que a pesar del maltrato de la pobreza, le había sonreído cada que pasaba, y le ofrecía platos de judías para comer.

Ante eso ella solo refunfuño unas palabras por lo bajo, que Sasuke no entendió, ignorándolo todavía. Estaba tentado a creer en un genuino interés artístico, pero era demasiado inteligente para eso –_Oh no, a él no lo engañaría ningún par de hermosísimos ojos verdes_ – se abofeteo mentalmente por el estúpido desliz de su cerebro.

Decidido a deshacerse de una vez de ella fue al ataque una última vez, la definitiva.

-Este trabajo apesta, sería mejor para él fotografiar modelos en ropa interior –pronuncio con lascivia a propósito. Tenía que morder en anzuelo.

-¡¿Quieres callarte?! –finalmente lo miró, con los ojos llameantes de rabia, estaba sorprendido, ella era muy hermosa. Pero la cosa no paro ahí – he tenido un día horrible, mi jefe se comportó como un cerdo acosándome, me robaron la cartera en el metro, y solo me quedaron mis libros y posibilidad de ver el trabajo de mi fotógrafo favorito desde hace tres años antes de regresar a mi apartamento –jadeo ella empezando a perder el aliento. ¡¿Tres años?! Él no era nadie hace tres años, apenas un principiante con dos fotografías aceptadas. Y si, su día había sido una porquería.

-¿pero es que no lo entiendo, que tiene _esto_\- señalo desdeñoso la pequeña flor maximizada en tamaño, por su propia lente – de especial?

Ella bufo, pareciendo aún más insultada.

-Eso es porque seguramente eres de esos sujetos que solo aprecia los autos, las mujeres y la ropa cara -atacó ella.

Él no iba a dimitirlo, pero se divertía siendo insultado por una verdadera admiradora de su obra, cuando ella pensaba que era solo un morboso más que pasaba por ahí.

-¿Y eso es todo, no vas a decir nada inteligente o adulador del famoso Uchiha? –pico a su sensibilidad femenina. No quería que se fuera, incluso si para eso necesitaba seguir molestándola.

-Eso es de imbéciles – respondió indignada –a mí no me interesa lamer las botas de nadie, ni lanzar flores innecesariamente, en especial cuando, obviamente él no querría llamar la atención endulzando su apariencia, ya que nunca ha permitido fotos de él mismo – su repuesta lo tomo con la guardia baja, eso era verdad, esa era la razón de no tomarse ninguna fotografía.

Una mujer _rara_ comprendía el mensaje que lanzada casi desesperadamente a todo el mundo – yo soy feliz viendo sus fotografías porque gracias a él puedo ver –continuó señalando la flor que él mismo había destacado para inferior izar su trabajo – las flores de otros países, los atardeceres, la vegetación, y me pone contenta porque alguien como yo nunca tendría la oportunidad de verlas personalmente. También –señalo el cuadro de la anciana – puede ver en el interior de las personas en todas partes a donde va, – él corazón de Sasuke se sobrecogió por la manera intensa en que ella se expresaba de él sin saber con quién hablaba–puede ver la verdadera belleza – estaba paralizado con la vehemente afirmación de esa mujer -Así que como no te gusta esto, te sugiero que te largues a alguno de esos bares de gente superficial y pomposa. Tomes mucho alcohol sin parar, solo para que despiertes con una exuberante desconocida llamada Cindy, y sigas siendo un buen imbécil –su palabras finales encendieron un fuego en su interior.

Esa mujer maniática, con ropa simple y cargada de libros era… increíble.

-Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha – se presentó divertido. Esperando una respuesta sorprendida.

-¡Claaaro! –Respondió ella sarcásticamente –La reina Victoria –contesto ella inclinándose graciosamente, con una reverencia del siglo XV, en burla, y se marchó dejándolo con la mano en él aire.

Anonadado, trato de controlar la tirantez de su boca, que se extendía en una sonrisa.

La carcajada de Sasuke estalló audiblemente, la poca gente que quedaba lo miraba como si hubiera perdido el juicio. Y antes de que pudieran llamar a un loquero, salió corriendo tras la mujer, que era muy extraña, pero era toda una joya.

…

Estaba viendo unas fotografías muy hermosas, y había leído varios libros y se me ocurrió este _oneshot. _

Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Especial

Primero que nada, este (epilogo) especial, está dedicado a ustedes, que tuvieron a bien leer mi cortito fic. Y además pidieron por más (como yo les entiendo- porque me ha pasado lo mismo antes- también me había quedado _picada con algunos 1Shot);_ y segundo para quienes también leen _Lobo__,_ les aviso que no podré escribir en una o dos semanas porque mi computadora perdió _certificados para las conexiones cifradas_ (y adivinen qué página es justo la que no me deja abrir, ¡SI! ¡Fanfiction! NOOO –demonios, ¿Por qué?!)

¬_¬… Como sea… Muchos saludos.

* * *

**Kristty**: gracias por ser mi primer review, en este shot. Saludos

**Mary-animeangel:** Si tienes toda la razón, la merece. Y espero que la disfrutes.

**Sasu Love For Ever :** A mí también me gustó, tenía ganas de insultar a un hombre, y como no podía, me desahogue.

**Besscy**: opino igual. Que disfrutes.

_**Cindy:**__** jajajajajajajjajajajajajaj. ¡Eres increíble! Te adoro por poner tu review, solo mencionando tú nombre. MORÍ enserio, Miles de abrazos. Es solo, que a las 3 de la madrugada no logre pensar en más nombres. Muchos saludos.**_

**Sakuritah**: Gracias! Saludos

**Belu: **sí, debería, y aquí la tienes.

**Yose:** No linda, la gente hermosa que escribe reviews no implora, es más que suficiente tus divinas palabras para motivarme. Saludos, y los mejores deseos.

**Anónimo**: bueno me haces ver que es unánime la petición de más, así que con todo gusto lo hago. Muchos saludos, espero que te guste.

** :** muchas gracias, es un gran incentivo que te haya gustado lo suficiente para que me escribieras un review. Saludos.

**Lizbet-linux:** jajaja. Claro, aquí lo tienes.

**Thithalia:** jajaja una mujer histérica e inteligente siempre da de que escribir. Muchos saludos. No precisamente Two-shot, pero parecido.

**Joxa:** Muchas gracias por el cumplido, me sonrojo O/O muchos saludos.

**Hina 91:** no es mucho pedir, aquí está .

**Al público lo que pida.**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Epilogo (especial)

El golpe en _esa_ parte masculina hiper-sensible en su anatomía, envió un sufrimiento agónico e indescriptible a todos sus nervios, e hizo contraerse hasta la ultiman punta de su negro cabello.

En seguida de eso, la pequeña pelirrosa grito como una histérica, y salió corriendo, dejándolo casi inconsciente de dolor.

-infiernos –farfulló tirado en el suelo, indefenso como un bebe. Eso era lo que pasaba cuando uno trataba de acercarse a gente chiflada.

Un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su cabeza cuando finalmente logro pensar algo.

Debió haber adivinado su reacción. Y peor todavía era, que le gustaba la sádica mujer.

_¡¿Por qué demonios le gustaba esa anormal fémina?!_

_Iba a domar a esa fiera y hacerla arrepentise por su anatomía dolorida. _

_Pero antes tenia_ que ver a un traumatologo.

…

Cuando vio la fotografía de Sasuke Uchiha –_por primera vez en toda su carrera de fotógrafo_\- en la cara revista que ahorro para comprar; deseo que una bomba estallara en la biblioteca en donde ella trabajaba, llevándosela como única víctima. O tal vez un deseo más fácil, como no haberlo golpeado en su _hombría_ cuando él fue tras ella.

¡¿Quién podía culparla?! Estaba sola, era de noche -tenía mal humor -y el ataque sorpresa siempre surtía efecto con los acosadores.

-¡maldita sea! –Se quejó audiblemente -¡Rayos, rayos, estúpida, idiota, Sakura retardada! –la retahíla de maldiciones atrojó de inmediato a su mejor amiga, quien llevaba un rato observándola hacer gestos aterradores.

-Pensé que pasarían unos cuantos años más para que enloquecieras – le dijo la rubia con burla -¿qué tienes? –quiso saber elevando una ceja.

-¡Esto!–contestó neurasténica, y con la cara contraída de vergüenza –es Sasuke Uchiha –aclaró mientras le mostraba la foto a todo color, en la esquina de aquella publicación.

Un hombre increíblemente apuesto, con rasgos clásicos japoneses y muy varonil, que portaba un traje gris costoso, con salvaje cabello negro, les devolvía la mirada.

-¡Oye frentona, es muy guapo! –Le dio su aprobación elevando las cejas sugestivamente –pensé que era un tipo viejo, con cara aburrida, y que se escondía de la gente sociable en una cueva llena de fotos y libros aburridos- su amiga enserio ignoraba su amargura.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

Ella también lo pensó… pero solo en parte. En que era viejo.

-¡Arsg! – el sonido que emitió fue lastimero, al mismo tiempo que arrastraba sus manos desde su rostro a su cabello. No tenía toda la fuerza para explicarle a Ino, pero necesitaba desahogarse. Al menos ya sabía algo… en fracmentos.

-¿cerda? –llamó en un hilo de voz escondiéndose detrás de sus manos.

-¿Si? –le respondio distraídamente, aun observando a la belleza masculina de la pequeña foto.

-¿Recuerdas al grosero acosador de la galería fotográfica? – dijo buscando los ojos azules de su amiga.

-si - contestó simple.

-es él – habló ahogada mente, señalando aquel adonis japonés.

La mandíbula de Ino se des encajó, y sus ojos sorprendidos la veían con incredulidad.

Después, la estruendosa carcajada de ella rompió el silencio.

Sakura refunfuño con amargura.

Era bueno que solo eran ellas dos a esas horas.

-¿estás diciendo que dañaste la virilidad de este perfecto espécimenmasculino? -insistió con cara cómica la otra.

-en ocasiones, enserio te odio- dijo entre dientes.

-Pero frentona , pensé que admirabas al sujeto - le recordó la otra descaradamente, como si ella no hubiera dicho palabra - no que quisieras dejarlo sin descendencia.

-¡Creí que era un acosador!-se defendió avanzando entre los estantes de libros -se comportó como un imbecil, y había tenido un desastroso día -siguió explicando, prácticamente azotando los ejemplares literarios a su paso.

Antes de que Ino lograra agregar algo a su monólogo, una voz masculina cortó el silencio, y le erizo hasta la última punta de su piel, interrumpiendo sus excusas.

\- Y yo que estaba seguro de haberte parecido encantador - replicó con ironía.

Los libros en sus manos terminaron esparcidos a sus pies, ante la conmoción de su presencia.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba observándola con apariencia de frialdad, pero sus cejas elevadas desmentían su postura indiferente.

Un silencio extraño rodeó a los tres, pero Sakura no encontró manera de romper el hielo. Su garganta se puso seca, sus manos sudaban y la vergüenza se elevó al sus mejillas.

Dio un paso hacia atrás, con intenciones de fuga, que Ino identificó con rapidez.

Sorpresa sin duda.

Su compañera de confidencias no creía que ella se portará como una cobarde, pero estaba muy cerca de verlo. Nunca creyó verse huyendo, no de un hombre... O sonrojandose por uno. Era tan hermética y ajena de anelos en temas amorosos, que Ino llego a pensar que "se le volteaba el barco" .

Ahora se enteraría que no...

Este hombre le afectaba de la manera más elemental.

-¿Sakura, Frentona? - no la dejó terminar cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta trasera, que daba al almacén.

La Yamanaka busco la mirada de Sasuke, y este observaba la ruta tomada por Sakura, estaba igual de conmocionado que ella, pero en el fondo noto un brillo divertido -si no la atrapas antes de que llegue a china - dijo para ver que pasaría después - te va a evitar hasta el apocalipsis.

Esos fueron los únicos tres segundos que el atractivo hombre prestó atención a la rubia, y enseguida corrió detrás de su singular amiga.

Ino otra vez soltó una carcajada.

\- Esto se pone interesante.

...

Correr tras de una desquiciada, y bella, mujer, no era parte de su plan para" obtener las disculpas que merecia" ,sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, mentalizado a no permitirle escapar de él y el peso de sus acciones.

Ignoró la parte de su cerebro que le decía que se había vuelto loco, y se enfocó en la mujer.

Era más interesante que la lógica.

Atravesó un almacén lleno de libros, siguiendo el revoloteo de una cola de caballo rosada, que se perdía en otra puerta hacia el exterior. Y salió a tiempo para ver la grácil figura femenina alejándose de la puerta, con buena velocidad..

Corrió aplicando toda su fuerza manculina, y en unos segundos la atrapó. Encerrandola entre su anatomía masculina y la pared fría de aquella callejuela. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas por la ridícula persecución.

\- ¿esa es tu forma de mostrar arrepentimiento?- dijo entre jadeos,observando a aquella mujer,que se alejaba de él cada que tenía oportunidad, en lugar de lanzarse sobre su persona . Ella no lo miraba, su rostro fijo en el suelo le impedía saber cualquier cosa que ella pensara. Pero si creía que iba a repetir la experiencia de mujer _karateka, _él ya estaba preparado - responderme -entonces se molestó por no obtener una sola palabra ¿donde se encontraba la muchacha loca, y apasionada de la galería? Irritado la enfrentó - sal con migo.

-¡¿Qué?!- es esta ocasión lo miro a los ojos,incrédula y enojada le dijo -¿te burlas de mí? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre - recriminó con los dientes y los puños apretados, y removiendose en el pequeño espacio que Sasuke le dejaba.

-Sal con migo, Sakura -exigió él, sin arrepentimiento por su manera dominante de pedirlo, y demostrado que había investigado a la chica.

La transformación fue innegable en la peligrosa. Se mostró insultada, e iracunda.

-¿Por qué? -demandó saber sin esperar una verdadera respuesta - oohjo, ya sé ¿tal vez porque soy despampanante? -dijo sarcástica señalando su sencillo atuendo de Jeans y blusa blanca de botones -no,¿quizá por mi encantadora manera de insultar? -seguía en ello, pero dejó que continuará. Su sarcasmo era divertido -¿descubriste que te gusta el masoquismo? Siento decirte que solo golpeó cuando creo que estoy en peligro.

-solo quiero que tengas un cita con migo -recalcó exigente . Necesitaba saber ¿Qué le atraía de esa mujer? Y para eso debía conocerla.

-y esperas crea que tú -lo señaló de arriba a abajo -con tu elegancia, tu talento y tu dinero -bufo ofendida -quieres tener una cita con alguien que te atacó,adicta a los libros y sencilla como yo -él ahora comprendía sus reservas.

-yo...

-no -cortó rotunda y eso lo lleno de irritación. Iba a enseñarle alguna cosas.

-insisto -habló acordandola más estrechamente contra la pared,pego su cuerpo al de ella por completo, acechando la boca rosada como un depredador -una cita entre una mujer sádica, y un tipo masoquista ¿no te parece perfecto? - ella abrió la boca muy ofendida.

-Yo no soy sa -sádic...

El sonrojo era adorable, como ella...

La interrumpió con un beso, no pudo resistirlo al verla colorada de nuevo.

Era hermosa.

-Sólo una cita -pidió murmurando contra los labios de Sakura.

Como en estado de shock ella murmuró entre dientes.

-o -ok, u -una - finalmente accedió, moviendose nerviosa.

\- voy por ti a las 8pm -la informó antes de empezar la retirada.

-¿sabes donde vivo? - pregunto con paranoia y algo de miedo.

-Investigación, Sakura -le informó restandole importancia a sus breves días como acosador.

Y se marchó muy satisfecho de si mismo, aunque una vocesita interna todavía demandaba venganza, una lenta y larga. La ignoró, siempre había otras formas de cobrarse, y estaba seguro que serian bastante más gratificante.

* * *

...

Bien, aquí está, espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias por leer mi fic.

Los mejores deseos a ustedes.


	3. Chapter 3: Al fin una historia

Este "oneshot" a petición de varias personitas, ahora es un fic normal. Esta historia es mía, y los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaro que será una historia corta, y que aunque será también algo improvisado, no quiere decir que sea menos importante, al contrarío me esforzaré.

Son varias de ustedes que quieren que siga con este fic, les diré de antemano que _alguien me dijo que no era buena para el humor_, pero haré lo mejor que pueda. Este ya no es un 1shot, como verán (gracias a ustedes) se ha convertido en una historia. Saludo especiales ha:

**Chris:** ok, aquí esta. Espero lo disfrutes.

**Anónimo:** gracias, no pensé que volvieras a escribir review, y estoy contenta de que te siga gustando, Gracias y bien aquí esta, y seguirá hasta el final.

: espero lo disfrutes, ya que eres una de las personas que desea que este es un fic normal y no una historia cortita. Muchos saludos.

_**Joxa:**_saludos. Gracias por tus reviews que me animan.

**Cinlayj2**: saludos.

**Reiko takashima**: gracias por el review.

**Dharia McLahan:** muchos saludos y que bien que te haya divertido. Saludos.

**Lisber-linux:** me subes el ego, gracias. Espero que disfrutes la lectura.

**Ktleen:** como veras eres una de las personas que pidió por más y como esta es oficialmente una historia, espero que te guste.

**Setsuna17:** Saludos ;), que este muy bien.

**Kirsty:** saludos y buena semana.

**Mary –animeangel:** gracias por el review, y los mejores deseos. Cuando alguien se rie de lo que escribo yo también soy feliz. Gracias.

**Sasu Love forever: **Muchas gracias, a ti por leer mi cortita historia. Y muchos saludos, igual los mejores deseos.

**Revenjaal:** Gracias ;) Saludos.

**Besscy:** que bien que te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Strikis:** espero que lo disfrutes, también por ti estoy continuando con la historia. Muchos saludos .

**Hina91:** aquí está la continuación. Gracias por tu entusiasmo. Saludos.

* * *

.

.

.

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Al fin una historia

.

.

.

-¿qué vas a hacer entonces? –le pregunto su amiga rubia, tratando de ocultar su picara mirada en vano, al mismo tiempo que recibió algunos libros prestados de un par de estudiantes.

_-¡Huir a Sudamérica, a la selva, el amazonas!_ –Le grito su cerebro, la verdad estaba aterrorizada por las emociones en ebullición que le causaban recordar, al apuesto hombre, y todo lo que representaba -Nada. No voy a ir – pretendió sonar lo menos interesada posible. Ella ya estaba haciendo los registros del sistema, en la base de datos.

Aún seguía masticando las vergonzosas palabras que le dijo al Uchiha en la galería, y para ser sincero no tenía el valor de mirarlo a la cara… y después la beso, convirtiendo su cerebro en gelatina rancia. Casi se golpeo por el recuerdo, pero Ino la estaba mirando como científico a un germen, y actuar tan impulsivamente la iba a delatar de inmediato.

Cuando la biblioteca finalmente se vació, su compañera habló otra vez.

-¿Nada, estas segura? –le pregunto la otra con total incredulidad –pero lo admiras ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Es decir, es tu oportunidad de conocerlo, de hablar con él y preguntarle de…

-No me importa – la interrumpió, mintiendo rotundamente.

Calladamente su compañera saco su bolsa del cajón inferior, mirándola largamente. Odiaba cuando trataba de estudiarla y dar un veredicto de sus emociones.

-¿Lo vas a dejar plantado en la cita? – los enormes ojos azules de Ino, lucían todavía más grandes a causa de su expresión de agobiada suspicacia - y además te gustó su beso…

\- No es verdad – se sonrojo y molestó por la afirmación –No seas absurda, eres una cerda. Yo no dije que me gustara –frunció el ceñor, segura de que si no lo hacía pondría cara de estúpida, por pensar en el beso.

Sus labios todavía podían sentir el contacto labial de ese fotógrafo ególatra -_¡Demonios!_\- no podía creer que Sasuke Uchiha fuera tan, tan… increíblemente sexy, y hermoso; pero que la partiera un rayo si ella salía con un gandul engreído.

Demasiado guapo, demasiado talentoso, y muy confiado.

La fórmula perfecta para provocar la estupidez femenina, o un desastre cerebral masivo por exceso de estrógeno. Y dejar solo el interruptor de su _lívido_ encendido era inaceptable–_oh, oh. Terrible pronóstico_ –se recordó a sí misma.

Un corazón roto sería su fin.

Además ¿Quién podía comprobarle que no se estaba burlando de ella?

Cuando vio su fotografía, la imagen ideal, del amable viejecito que va por el mundo, conociendo gente, se desplomo en pedazos dolorosos, y enseguida vino la vergüenza de su encuentro.

Y ahora la imagen mental del verdadero Sasuke Uchiha –"_Oh - soy tan sexy,- viril - y - exitoso"_ \- no salía de su cabeza, estaba pegada igual que un parásito a su cerebro, y ella no la quería ahí, mientras hacia lo posible por no babear como una descerebrada ante la imagen.

Cuando acomodaron las cosas de sus estantes y pagaron la luz, se levantaron al unísono de sus lugares, sincronizadas para irse. Ya era algo natural entre ellas.

\- Si te gusto, reconozco esa mirada. Y hoy por primera vez, te ruborizaste – Reafirmo Ino en un nuevo ataque, cerrando las puertas del lugar- ¿No pudo haber sido un beso tan malo o sí? –la tentó, a sabiendas de que iba anegarlo de nueva cuenta. En lo que se refería al amor, o una simple cita, Sakura era tan evasiva como la alineación planetaria.

-¡iuk! Si, fue horrible – dijo fingiendo una mueca de asco –no sabía besar para nada, y sus labios eran como los de una anguila de río, completamente baboso y nauseabundo –termino haciendo un dramático escalofríos –Nunca dejaré que me bese de nuevo. Haré un profundo, muy profundo agujero en la tierra, y me esconderé hasta el apocalipsis –afirmó muy convencida.

Ino la analizó, maldita rubia perspicaz. ¿Por qué demonios era su amiga?

-¡¿A si de bueno fue?! –pregunto al fin Ino, con sorpresa y travesura en su rostro.

En silencio intento parecer insultada, seguir con su teatro, pero no era buena mentirosa.

_Estúpidas, estúpidas clases de actuación fallidas. Y maldita psíquica que tenía por amiga._

-… ¡Si, demonios. Fue Increíble! –Gimió derrotada Sakura, su rubia amiga la leía tan fácilmente que daba miedo – me puse tan, acalorada –murmuro las palabras soplándose la cara con la mano - ¡todavía estoy temblado como jalea! –recargó su frente en la pantalla del ordenador y suspiro irritada. En silencio Ino pasaba las hojas de la revista llenas de fotografías del Uchiha, pareciendo que la ignoraba.

-No veo qué tiene eso de malo –refutó la otra convencida.

-¡Lo tiene TODO de malo! –debatió con vehemencia – un hombre, nadie en todo el mundo, debe ser… ¡ser así!

-¿Así, cómo? –siguió torturándole la Yamanaka, levantando su ceja de interrogatorios.

-¡tener tanta sexualidad, o influencia de esa forma en nadie! –ya estaba, lo había dicho. De todos modos era la verdad -eso debería se un delito.

-¿No querrás decir en… ti? –se burló Ino.

-¡Args! Eres incorregible. Y ahora mismo no te aguanto – terminó sin saber que más decirle. Aunque era una completa verdad, se sintió muy encendida, su corazón latiendo velozmente, y la horrible necesidad de darle completo poder sobre ella, a ese atractivo moreno. Derrotada por el pensamiento, recargó la cabeza en su brazo, este día creyó que todo la agotaba. Entonces, levantó la cabeza velozmente, una idea le ilumino el rostro –Ya sé que haré. Voy a ocultarme cada que me busque, es sencillo; es el atractivo, debe tener una fila de mujeres a su puerta, y si hago bien las cosas, pronto se aburrirá de mí. Buscará una rubia llena de silicona y me dejará con mi tranquila vida–miró a su amiga en busca de aprobación y sonrió.

Pero la rubia se limitó a rodar los ojos en expresión de "_no seas cobarde_".

-Miedosa... y no todas las rubias tenemos silicona _"chica frente" - _ Sakura tuvo la decencia de mirarla con culpabilidad.

-Lo siento –dijo con cara de perrito para ser perdonada rápido.

Unos rencorosos ojos azules le miraron entre rendijas de amenaza, y empezó a caminar calle abajo. Imitándola Sakura, caminó a un lado de ella, ya que tomaba la misma línea del tren eléctrico.

-No todos son iguales a Sasori. Siempre te dije que no me gustaba –y ahí estaba, el nombre _tabú_, no podía simplemente dejar esa platica, se negaba a hablar de su ex rotundamente. Además de nuevo ella tenía razón, Ino tenía un condenado escalofriante don para juzgar a las personas.

Al recordar siquiera los tratos de Sasori, se sintió mal. Su tiempo gastado con él, para que al final, cuando terminaron después de un año y medio de sufrimiento, a los pocos meses de terminar, se casara con una completa desconocida. Fue un golpe para su moral, la traición, el dolor y el abandono la apuñalaron.

Prefería correr desnuda por una calle nevada, y el cuerpo lleno de abejas, que ir a los brazos e un hombre que no dejaría ni sus cenizas – ¿Y supongo que Sasuke Uchiha si te gustó? – pregunto con mordacidad Sakura.

-Sí –fue la respuesta inmediata –a ese sujeto le gustan los retos y hablar directamente –le sonrió con sorna su _amiga_ –tu eres el reto, por supuesto –añadió como toda una sabelotodo - no se cansaría de decifrarte.

-¡Ja! –Articuló sin humor – ¡Gran reto! –Se burló con ironía –Un gran reto sería una modelo internacional de procedencia alemana o brasileña, con largas piernas, y gusto extremo por no usar ropa –ya no le importaba lo que le dijera su "_vidente personal"._ Aunque sabía que lo dicho era un cliche.

-Como digas –aminoro sus lógicas deducciones.

-De todas manera él no va a ir, es obvio que me tomaba el pelo – la miró segura –ya verás.

.

.

.

**2 horas después**

**...**

Sakura estaba paralizada sosteniendo la puerta de su hogar, como si de ello dependiera la vida.

Sasuke Uchiha se hallaba a la puerta de su apartamento, las cejas del hombre se elevaron lentamente, la observaba con jocoso regocijo, como si lo que viera fuera justo lo que esperaba ver. Pero ella estaba segura, que él no quería verla en el pijama de la abuela –_como le decía_ _la Yamanaka_\- con su cabello un poco revuelto de estar acostada leyendo, y finalmente con sus pantuflas peludas de color negro _– las que Ino confundió con una rata muerta, pero podría jurar que solo lo decía para molestarla._

Ella trato de hablar, pero más bien pareció que tenía branquias y que le faltaba el agua.

-Me encanta tu… enm, ¿ropa de dormir?-rompió el hielo conteniendo una expresión burlona. Erizada como un gato montés, lanzó la puerta en sus narices, sin embargo esta vez el hombre venia preparado para los actos de violencia femenina y detuvo el objeto mortal antes que le partiera la cara – es… encantadora, enserió… ¡Ja! – en ese instante odiaba con pasión al pomposo sujeto ¿Quién se creía burlándose de su cómoda ropa?

-Se supone que no vendría s –dijo Sakura con voz forzada por seguir empujando la puerta sin éxito. ¿No se supone, que los fotógrafos no tenían músculos?

…

Yo no dije eso –le refutó él, aun lleno de diversión, y es que la verdad hace mucho que no reía de aquella forma. Si, pensó que no se arreglaría solo para mostrarle que no le importaba, pero nunca que la encontraría en un camisón del siglo XVIII, pareciendo un personaje desvelado de ese periodo –entonces si eres la reina Victoria, pensé que te burlabas de mí –la cara de Sakura enrojeció más si era posible. Si era por vergüenza o de ira, no podía definirlo, pero sospechaba que era por ambas.

-como veras –señalo su vestimenta – no saldré a ningún lado contigo – terminó de anunciarle, tratando de aparentar dignidad, cuando la realidad era que no lograba fingir que estaba cómoda e imperturbable, y mucho menos alejar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

La analizó a ella y la manera de moverse. La incomodidad, y la molestia teñía la suave piel de su rostro. Pero también, muy en el fondo, brillaba la cautela.

Si ella pensaba que aquello serviría para ahuyentarlo, estaba muy equivocada. Había algo en esa mujer que lo tuvo recapacitando, necesitando saber que le parecía tan diferente en ella de las otras mujeres, que causaba en él un estado de interés constante, ya que solo pensaba en su forma elocuente de proferir insultos en su contra y la gracia que eso le provocaba, en su actitud de fiera listilla, siempre a la defensiva, y en su boca que era deliciosa.

-Voy a entrar –le anunció antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya se había colado al pequeño apartamento. Limpio a donde mirara, libros en las paredes, sin una televisión a la vista, pero un ordenador portátil en una mesa alejada a lado de una ventana. Y después un pasillo que debía llevar –_según sus deducciones -_ a su habitación –Bonito lugar –elogio el con sinceridad.

-**Sal –de-mí- casa** – fue la tajante repuesta que recibió ante su intromisión y su elogio, expresamente no bienvenido –**AHORA** –recalco con ojos homicidas.

-No lo creo –respondió restando completa importancia al hecho de estar donde no era invitado - Ella se negaba rotundamente a salir con él en una cita, "era claro como el agua"; No como algunas mujeres con las que salió previamente. Además, en efecto su bata, _extra_ pudorosa –_Victoriana_ \- no tenía nada que ver con las sexys prendas que acostumbraban usar sus anteriores novias, ni el color de cabello, o su actitud hostil hacia su persona, y claro la mirada de "_te rebanaré la hombría si no me dejas tranquila_". Tal vez estaba enfermo del cerebro pero, esto le fascinaba – te puedo esperar aquí – dijo sentándose en un sofá color rojo, con actitud descarada.

-No voy a ninguna parte contigo, nunca –prometió ella siseando venenosamente.

-_Una adorable serpiente rosa_-pensó.

Entonces sonrió con suficiencia, esperando de antemano una respuesta de esas.

-Bien –fingió estar derrotado, y la tensión en el cuerpo de la muchacha se alivió visiblemente – entonces dormiré aquí –explico a su _anfitriona_ mientras se ponía cómodo en el mueble –lo haré hasta que decidas ir a una cita con migo – terminó mirándola retadoramente, una dimuta sonrisa de amenaza curvando su boca.

Sakura palideció perceptiblemente, abrió y cerró sus labios, y después abrió y cerró de nuevo, indignada, incrédula y sin una respuesta razonable inmediata. Era hilarante el despliegue emocional de esa mujer, incapaz de ser otra cosa que un libro abierto, y él se hallaba simplemente encantado.

-N-no te atreverías – respondió al fin luciendo momentáneamente desvalida – No lo haré, no saldré contigo – decretó de nueva cuenta en estado defensivo – y, y no estás hablando enserió – lo miro vacilante, preocupada.

-¿Tu lo crees? – la miro más detenidamente, directo a los ojos. Arrojando un reto palpable, justo en su linda y respingona nariz.

-No –afirmó ella.

-Como tú digas –respondió con apatía, recostándose en el sofa, con las piernas sobresaliéndole por un extremo.

.

.

.

-Te odio –le dijo entre dientes, una muy hermosa e irritada Sakura, retándolo con una mirada que lo acuchillaba con chispas de ira, estaban a las puertas de un pequeño pero bonito restaurante, en el centro de Tokyo -¿No puedo creer que seas tan manipulador? – sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento, sin embargo no dejaba de verse bella, es su sencillo vestido color vino, arriba de las rodillas, y sus sandalias doradas. Solo se amarro el cabello en una cola alta.

Sencillamente no tomó en cuenta el comentario, y aparento revisar la hora. No le interesaba su molestia actual, lo importante es que ya la tenía fuera de su casa.

-Pasen por aquí –anunció el mesero que los atendía. Ella le miro después de eso, esperando a que él se arrepintiera de sus "malas acciones", pero eso no iba a pasar. Lo disfrutaba demasiado para sentirse mal por llevarla, prácticamente a rastras.

-¿Vamos? – le tendió el brazo caballerosamente, mismo que ella ignoro categóricamente como si de puas se tratase.

-_No importa_ –se dijo – _no me rindo fácilmente…_

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado esta parte. Les diré que a pesar de que este fic no estaba planeado para algo más largo, como ustedes me enamoro hacer la historia desde el principio. No serán capítulos largos porque tengo otro proyecto en marcha, pero procuraré que sean sustanciosos. Saludos ;)


	4. Capítulo 4: Terminator para Sakura

Los personajes no me pertenecen (son de Masashi Kishimoto), ¡pero hay! que divertido es utilizarlos para mí historia. Muchos saludos.

* * *

**Kassy Solis:** muchas gracias por abandonar la pena y escribirme, me siento muy contenta. Espero disfrutes la lectura.

**Mónica:** si, lo haré. Estos Sasuke y Sakura son muy entretenidos. Espero que te parezca igual.

**Strikis:** saludos, y ten un buen fin de semana. Ojala te guste.

**Lizbet-linux: **Muchas gracias, todo necesitamos ánimos, y especialmente suerte para nuestros esfuerzos. Saludos.

**Cinlayj2: **te manso muchos buenos deseos, gracias por leer.

**Sasu Love For Ever: **Estoy muy bien, gracias, a veces bastante ocupada, pero siempre escribiendo. Deseo que disfrutes esta parte. A leer;)

**Besscy**: Muchos saludos y me siento contenta de que te guste mucho, espero que siga así. Nos leemos en la próxima.

**Sakurahime25**: a lo que dijiste si pensé que todos los capítulos me saldrían cortos por el tiempo, pero este es más largo. Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba escribe y escribe. Espero te guste, Saludos.

**Joxa**: gracias por escribirme, la verdad es que hay pocas personas que sigan una historia con reviews en cada capítulo, estoy muy emocionada. Muchos saludos y los mejores deseos para tus proyectos.

**Rachel:** jajaja, puedo entender a lo que te refieres con respecto a Sakura, pero aquí te darás cuenta que hay mucho más que eso para que sea tan infantil. Y como ya dijiste, eso le da gracia al personaje. Saludos. Gracias por leer.

**Jeanette mty:** Muchas gracias, y también gracias por unirte a las lindas personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi fic, bienvenida y espero que te siga gustando.

**Anónimo**: Saludos también, yo estoy muy contenta con los reviews que mandas en cada capítulo, me anima a seguir, espero que siga llenando tus expectativas en la historia muchos saludos.

**AishaUchiha:** has dado con la persona correcta, a mí me parece bien que me ayudes con la revisión cuando quieras, a veces es difícil con dos pequeños trepando –literalmente- por mi espalda. Además, yo voy revisando de cuando en cuando, pero si te gusta dar reviews así, me ahorras cierto tiempo, gracias. Por otro lado, sí, una mujer paranoica puede ser peligrosa, y si también Sasuke actúa así, porque generalmente las mujeres lo siguen, no él a ellas, y Sakura es muy diferente a lo que acostumbra. Y finalmente, puedes ser mi ayudante de edición cuando quieras. Muchos saludos, espero que disfrutes la lectura.

**Uchiha-Haruno-S: **saludos y gracias por leer mi fic. Me hiciste darme cuenta de que no había cambiado el estado de mi historia. Al principio estaba pensada como Oneshot, pero varias personas me pidieron alargarlo, y pues lo hice. Los mejores deseos y buen fin de semana.

**Blackstones3:** Muchos saludos también, gracias por leer. Y ese modo de puntualizarlo es como lo quero mantener en cada capítulo, aunque como ya dije antes, la comedia me cuesta, pero me sigo esforzando para agradarles. Que disfrutes el fic.

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: _Terminator_ para Sakura.

.

.

.

Ella no quería eso, la situación en la que se hallaba la tenía muy tensa.

Estar en una "cita", con ese hombre _–"sinónimo de la tentación_ "-le carcomía los nervios. Las manos le picaban por el desmesurado deseo, de abofetear esa ladina sonrisa de su rostro - ¿o tal vez era de tocarlo? Movió la cabeza en negación –_No, eso nunca_ – pero sí quería hacer desaparecer el brillo de superioridad en sus ojos.

-¿estas cómoda? –preguntó con tono cortes, pero no hizo nada por ocultar su masculina diversión. –Ya vamos a pedir –le anuncio a la camarera sin dejar de ver a Sakura. Ella solo lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras se acomodaban en sus lugares.

-Tan bien como puede estar alguien, a quien obligaron a salir de su casa – respondió en una falsa sonrisa mientras apretaba los dientes- él esbozó una mueca presumida-_El muy maldito, cerdo manipulador_\- aún cuando trajeron los menús, no se cansaba de insultarlo en su cabeza, odiando tener que estar con él, cuando lo único que quería era salir corriendo a _Timbuktu __y esconderse entre los nómadas beréberes_.

Antes de que ella abriera su menú, él se lo arrebató de las manos, no pudo reclamar nada, cuando segundos después se lo devolvió, pero con una servilleta de tela encima que ocultaba todos los precios.

Ella lo miro con una ceja alzada, y con disimulo trató de apartar la tela.

-No, no –le negó Sasuke atrapándola, y colocando su mano fuerte sobre la de ella mantuvo la servilleta donde la había puesto. Antes de racionalizarlo ella retiro su mano como si de veneno se tratara –elige lo que quieras – su intensa mirada por esa pequeña acción la incomodó. Era muy caballeroso por no decir nada al respecto, y al parecer también atento, sin embargo evito rotundamente ahondar en la idea. No podía, ni debía confiar en los hombres, especialmente en uno tan atractivo, considerado y que la podía volver completamente vulnerable _-de nuevo_-.

Apretaba los dientes solo de verse a sí misma cediendo ante cualquier ser masculino. Odiaba haber tenido que arreglarse para una salida no planeada, la estampa inamovible de sonrisa satisfecha en los labios del moreno, el brillo en sus ojos obsidiana lleno de interés por ella, y sobre todo lo odiaba a él, que le causaba síntomas de _"montaña rusa"_ dentro del estómago–_estúpido tipo entrometido_ – su extraño comportamiento persistente, y su porte "_demasiado guapo para soportarlo_" la mantenían en alerta máxima.

Resuelta a verse desinteresada se colocó la máscara de insensibilidad, y pidió justo como él le había indicado.

En vez de pedir una comida se fue directamente a los postres, era su único consuelo. Era una acción muy contraria a las que tenía con Sasori, él siempre la criticaba por comer dulces para calmar su tención, le decía que era infantil necesitar azúcar para consolarse y ella –_Estúpida, ingenua, y sintiéndose avergonzada de sí misma_ –dejó de hacerlo para agradarle.

Negandose a sí misma.

-_Bien, esta vez no_ –se dijo, no le importaba en lo más minino lo que pensara su fotógrafo favorito –porque lo seguía siendo, aunque no fuera un lindo viejecito, sino la encarnación declarada del Armagedón. La muchacha que les atendía espero junto a ella –quiero una rebanada grande de pastel de chocolate, tarta de limón, una gelatina de cajeta y un vaso de leche fría – terminó de pedir muy convencida de que no iba a avergonzarse.

Hizo lo posible por no mirar a Sasuke, y encontrar un reacción que delatara molestia, pero le fue imposible.

Cuando sus mirada se encontraron el elevo una masculina y preciosa ceja negra, y una leve sonrisa interrogante -_ ¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía ser más feo?_ – se quejó internamente. Lo peor era que en el fondo sintió algún tipo de alivio al no encontrar condenación en su rostro, sino una interesada diversión.

-Te gustan muchos los dulces… -dijo él simplemente, mirándola detenidamente recargando su mandíbula en su mano derecha.

-Me calman cuando estoy ner… -entonces se cayó, dándose cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar, y se reusó a mirarlo de nuevo –si me gustan – trató de arreglarlo, de que él no tuviera información que pudiera herirla, pero sabía que no podía a arreglar tal desliz.

-Nerviosa… - dijo él en voz alta, tranquila. Ella no contestó nada y cambio a un tema más seguro.

-bonito lugar ¿vienes a menudo? –él se percató fácilmente de su maniobra, su expresión se lo dijo a Sakura.

-Sí, lo hago cuando estoy cerca – aliviada porque no preguntó nada, exhaló el aire que no sabía estaba conteniendo – la comida es deliciosa, y el lugar es calmado. Espero que te guste – al mencionar eso ella se removió incomoda en su lugar, con el corazón apretado. Todas las trampas empezaban siendo dulces tentaciones, con amables palabras.

-Entonces, supongo que te agradezco –dijo con rigidez, más miedosa de lo que podía soportar.

Puso a tención en todos los objetos o personas que pudieran proporcionarle distracción, todo con tal de no mantener su vista en Sasuke Uchiha. Entonces se detuvo en algo que le pareció familiar _(el demonio de su pasado_), le pareció ver a Sasori, pero no podía ser, y los descartó de inmediato, alegando a una repentina paranoia por sus nervios.

-¿Y entonces te gusta mis fotografías? – de esa manera él captó su atención, con reticencia llego a sus ojos, y ahí estaba de nuevo, ese brillo que le decía cosas halagadoras, cosas a las que ella temía.

-Si –fue seca respondiendo.

-Debes estar muy nerviosa para no estar alegando lo imbécil que te parezco – dijo de vuelta ante su vocabulario cerrado.

-No estoy nerviosa –mintió rotundamente. Ante su vehemente respuesta él simplemente sonrió como un tiburón al asecho.

-Por supuesto que no –atajó sarcástico. Ella lo miro mal, pero mordió discretamente su labio, para no caer en la trampa y contestarle todo lo que se merecía.

No quería ponerle atención, miro a todos lados en busca de algo trivial de que hablar.

Desde el inicio pensó que la llevaría a algún lugar para gente pudiente, y donde se sentiría avergonzada de no saber que tenedor utilizar. Sin embargo la sorprendió llevándola a un lugar sencillo, pero no por eso menos encantador.

Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, lo más discreta que podía y en ese momento él no la miraba, estaba atentó a una pareja mayor que comían jovialmente, unas mesas alejados de ellos. Su mirada atenta y respetuosa sobre la pareja mayor, le hizo recordar que sus fotografía reflejaban lo que le interesaba; las personas reales, la naturaleza, lo animales, y los pequeños y hermosos momentos de la vida.

Muy bien tal vez lo estaba prejuzgando duramente, pero quien podía culparla cuando Sasori había sido el doble de encantador y persistente. Era caballeroso, inteligente… y manipulador.

Actualmente, si se ponía a analizar la situación, todo estaba tan dolorosamente claro que se sentía aún más estúpida.

_Humillada._

La había utilizado en cuanto se ganó su confianza.

Desde el principio –cuando llegó a la misma empresa donde ella trabajaba - él solo estuvo interesado en su dinero, y no es que hubiera sido rica, pero hace 2 años su abuela Tsunade le había heredado algo de dinero, suficiente para comprar un bonito departamento, y además tenía un buen empleo como asistente de publicidad, y era buena.

Todo lo perdió gracias a Sasori.

Él le quitó su apartamento con unos papeles falsos, y le robo sus ideas para el paquete de pancartas comerciales de una marca de ropa, y finalmente lo atrapó en intimo reconocimiento con una voluptuosa mujer morena, riéndose de ella… todo en tan solo dos días.

-Aquí están sus platos –la voz cordial de la camarera al devolvió al presente, al guapo y _peligroso _hombre que la –_obligó_ –invito a salir con tanta insistencia, y lo miró fijamente, preguntándose ¿qué podría querer él de ella?

Los postres están bellamente colocados frente a ella y apenas lo notaba.

-Gracias – respondió quedamente, apenas estaban iniciando y ya se sentía agotada. Percatándose del gran esfuerzo emocional que ejercía sobre sí misma, respiro hondo. Procurando mantener bajo control su visceral repuesta ante aquel hombre que consideraba una amenaza.

Como un brillo en su mente, vio que era absurdo estar tan a la defensiva.

Aquello era una simple cena, no quería decir nada.

Luego de este día era 90% probable que no volviera a verlo.

Ese pensamiento la relajó, tanto como la hizo sentirse triste, sin embargo se enfocó en el alivio, y sofocó lo demás dispuesta a pasar una mejor velada.

.

.

.

Sasuke estaba pasmado por qué esta mujer, era el perfecto ejemplo de un libro abierto. Primero enojada, a la defensiva, después se cerraba a él, con respuestas cortas –en ese punto se molestó por la forma en que intentaba alejarse emocinalmente de él, pero Sasuke si era bueno fingiendo- con sus delatores ojos verdes miraba siempre a la salida con anhelo, y a él con temor; seguido de eso pareció retarlo a que dijera algo cuando pidió todos sus postres –y no es que a él le importara tanta azúcar, no mientras eso no le hiciera daño a ella –cuando estuvo callada, fue casi palpable la dura batalla interna que libraba en su cabeza. Y finalmente empezaron a hablar con normalidad.

Se sintió tentado a preguntarle que pensaba, pero ella estaba más susceptible a sus palabras a cada momento.

Era una mujer tan complicada.

Él no supo bien que fue lo que paso, per o la conversación mejoró considerablemente.

Notó que cada vez que ella se daba cuenta de estar hablando, o sonriendo, sus miradas cautelosas volvían y dejaba que él hablara.

Hablaron de cosa triviales, como que el color preferido de Sakura era el rojo, y el dorado, y los de él, el negro y el azul. Le contó de la señora hindú en su foto y ella sonrió en ese momento, una sonrisa genuina de interés y alegría.

Ante eso él corazón de Sasuke volvió reaccionar, absorto por lo bella e inocente que lucía, pero esta vez no pensó que su organo ciculatorio fuera traicionero. Ya que Sakura no solo era bella, también era lista e interesante, muy perceptiva a su presencia, aunque ella misma se negara a admitirlo.

-¿ya te gusto, Sakura? –dijo como una broma, pero buscando ver alguna reacción que la delatara.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa, solo fue por dos segundo, y después con un mal gesto frunció su boca- ¡Claro que no! – Aseguró metiendo el último pedazo de pastel a su boca y tragandolo – E-eres un odioso, y presumido, pagado de ti mismo… y, y no me agradas nada –sus ojos verdes rehuían a un enfrentamiento directo con sus mirada, y sus puños femeninos estaban tensos bajo la mesa. Lo podía saber por el movimiento de los tendones en sus brazos.

Era una terrible mentirosa... y ante ello tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa.

Pero no conforme con mostrarle flashes de su vulnerabilidad, también le cambió el tema, de nuevo, obviamente cuidando de no mostrarse demasiado ante él.

Ella le contó que antes de su trabajo actual era ayudante de publicidad, y que un problema personal le hizo abandonar la compañía en que laboraba –en ese punto se percató de una fugaz mirada de dolor, y no profundizo en el tema – ella amaba leer ciencia ficción, novelas de época, y un poco de fantasía –de algún modo pensó que a ella también le gustaba el romance, pero eso no se lo dijo a Sasuke, y estab seguro nunca lo haría.

Terminando la cena, encontró el motivo de que ella le atrajera ese primer día.

Su sencillez, su sinceridad –que le mostró en la cena -, también percibió que podía llegar a ser muy apasionada con sus ideales, y opiniones, el problema era que esta noche, ella se empeñó mucho en no mostrarle nada de esa vitalidad, y pasión.

Al contrario, mordía su labio cada que estaba a punto de decir algo impulsivo.

Con su manera de ser, seguramente creía que él no se daba cuenta.

Sakura no hacía nada apropósito para atraerlo, sin embargo lo hacía mejor que nadie, como esa noche en la galería.

No tenía táctica de seducción, ni movimientos que parecieran ensayados, pero él sentía intenso deseo de tocarla y reconocer su cuerpo. Ni se hacia la interesante utilizando palabras que no entendía, o fingía no prestarle atención para que él insistiera. Su interés por la moda se limitaba a ropa bonita pero práctica. Le gustaba el arte, como a él, disfrutar de la soledad también como él, y apreciaba los detalles pequeños de la vida, como la flores, o los amaneceres –según lo que hablaba se sus fotografías-. Es más ella ni siquiera de había maquillado, simplemente se puso delineador y esa cosa en las pestañas para hacerlas ver más oscuras.

Y eso era suficiente. Se veía bien, era franca y era agradable.

Conclusión; Sakura Haruno debía ser suya.

Tenía cualidades que la hacían irresistible para Sasuke, cuando claramente lo que ella había buscado durante toda la noche, era desalentarlo.

Ahora quería saber ¿porque ella no estaba interesada en su persona, qué era lo que le tenía tan reticente y esquiva en ocasiones?

Era duro admitirlo, pero lo veía en parte.

Ella sentía más miedo y desconfianza, que deseos de conocerlo.

Ella era una mujer sencilla de descifrar, a pesar de lo complejo de sus actos, pero se dio cuenta que con solo prestar un poco de atención podía ver a la verdadera Sakura; sin portes artificiales, sin adulación o hipocresias, y eso era refrescante (cuando no trataba de encerrarse en sus respuestas evasivas).

Estaba satisfecho, que al menos vio un brillo de alegría durante un momento de la velada. Sin embargo ahora que estaban por abandonar el restaurant ella volvía al modo cauteloso, lo suficiente alejada de él para que ni siquiera se rozaran.

Reprimió un gemido de frustración, nunca antes de sintió tan contrariado.

-Vaya, vaya. Pero mira quién tenemos aquí –dijo la burlona voz de un hombre a sus espaldas. Era pelirrojo como Gaara, pero un poco más bajo –Sakura, pensé que jamás volverías a salir con alguien – término con sorna.

Los ojos burlones y lascivos del sujeto revolvieron algo primitivo en el interior de Sasuke, haciéndolo desear partirle la cara.

Sin embargo por fuera lucia imperturbable.

\- al menos podría tener la decencia de no hablarme. Me da asco solo verte – dijo Sakura con los dientes tan apretados que le impresiono que se entendieran sus palabras. Ella se tensó en su sitio, estaba mucho más rígida ahora que él individuo solo se carcajeo secamente, y sus ojos verdes reflejaban odio puro.

Se dio percató de que su desagrado hacia él mismo, apenas era una sombra tenua de lo que sentia por este sujeto.

-Hace un tiempo no decías eso… -se mofo relamiendo su boca de forma obscena.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, y el brillo de las lágrimas subió a sus ojos, junto con una mirada de humillación, y sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, y rabia – ¡ya lárgate, ya me hiciste suficiente daño, maldito parasito! –sus manos apretadas a sus costados temblaron.

Ante esa visión, algo se rompió en Sasuke, su calma normal a punto de irse por la borda le enviaron oleadas de violencia al cuerpo.

Sasuke no sabía que pretendía ese idiota, pero si seguía, lo haría escarmentar.

Antes de lo esperado la peligrosa fue quien se lanzó rabiosa sobre él pelirrojo desconocido, no importándole que ella fuera de baja estatura y cuerpo delicado en comparación con el patán hablador.

Pegándole tremenda bofetada, dejó en pasmado silencio al imbécil.

El tipo se lanzó por ella con el rostro empañado de amenaza -¡eres una zorra! – pero él no llego a ella, porque Sasuke se interpuso entre los dos, ya sintiendo que había permitido demasiado.

El agresor los observo detenidamente.

Automáticamente Sasuke se puso detrás de ella, y la abrazo por los hombros y la cintura, en esta ocasión ella solo respingo levemente, pero no se negó.

Los temblores de Sakura solo alimentaron sus deseos de masacrar al tipo a golpes.

-Ya lárgate –dijo Sasuke llanamente, pero sin perder el toque de advertencia. Fue cuando el otro parpadeo, al parecer notándolo por primero vez –estoy esperando –insistió, no iba a dejar que siguiera tratándola así.

Entonces, de la nada el tipo empezó a reírse.

-Al fin te conseguiste un hombre para que te jo*…-el golpe certero a la mandíbula lo mando al suelo enseguida. Sasuke estaba tan enojado que lo levantó de nuevo, agarrándolo por las solapas de su horrible traje café.

.

.

.

-Discúlpate con la señorita antes de que te obligue a hacerlo – con un hilo de sangre corriendo por la comisura de su boca, Sasori miró con total sorpresa a Sasuke.

Sakura estaba igual de sorprendida. Lo que menos espero –aparte de encontrar al causante de su caída emocional –fue que el Uchiha la defendiera con ese ímpetu, y aún menos la tremenda fuerza bruta que era capaz de ejercer.

Fue justo en ese momento que vio algunas cosas muy claramente.

Sasuke no era como Sasori.

Era más atractivo, más alto, elegante… y también mucho más intimidante. Y Sasori no era más que una copia burda, de algo que trataba de parecerse al moreno, pero con clara intención de engañar a la gente.

Sasuke miraba a Sasori con una amenaza tóxica. Además se había convertido en segundos, del coqueto e insistente compañero de cena, al _Terminator_ masacrando malnacidos.

Su acompañante levanto el puño con obvios motivos de aleccionar al _"boca floja"_ de Sasori.

-¿Teme? – ante tal interrupción voltearon, incluido el pelirrojo majadero. Un hombre rubio los miraba con declarado interés, primero a Sasuke y seguido recorrió con los ojos azules, el camino de la mano del fotógrafo, hasta llegar a Sasori. Miro a Sakura después, y volvió a mirar a Sasuke – si le vas a pegar date prisa, hay un policía a tres cuadras…

-Sí, no vas a poder machacarlo si llega primero -otro sujeto llegó, pelirrojo como Sasori – hola _primito-_ saludo a quien estaba siendo subyugado por Sasuke, quien alzo una ceja interrogante -¿qué? En todas las familias hay una oveja negra, y por suerte esa no soy yo… -acabo burlón.

-Teme, ya pégale ¿no vez que esta preciosidad te está esperando? –la insistencia del rubio amenazó con sacarle una risa a Sakura, que estaba segura si llegaba a tenerla, sería una de pura histeria.

-Espera –detuvo el pelirrojo que venía con el chico rubio. Y al momento saco su celular y tomo una foto.

Sasuke bufo exasperado.

-¿Naruto, Gaara, ya puedo continuar, no ven que trato de golpear a alguien? – se quejó.

-¡Espera! –dijeron los dos espectadores al mismo tiempo, y cada uno puso su teléfono móvil en modo de grabar video.

-Ya – permitió el que era pariente de Sasori con cara compleramente seria, pero mirada brillante–a Temari le va a fascinar este video, apuesto que me perdona por romper su espejo – sonrió muy leve, satisfecho con su plan.

-Yo lo voy a subir a mi _Facebook_\- contraatacó el tal Naruto riendo entre dientes.

Ella por su parte se sentía en la quinta dimensión.

Estos tipos, alardeando de un video violento en la red.

Para ese instante Sasuke ya empezaba con los golpes, uno, dos tres. Y lo dejo caer al piso de nuevo, pero esta vez no lo levanto.

-No vuelvas a molestarla – dijo irritado. Y termino dando una patada en el costado. A ella debía de haberle horrorizado la escena, sin embargo la disfrutó y mucho, Sakura misma deseaba haber propinado cada golpe.

Estaba eufrorica.

Nunca imagino terminar la velada, con el mejor espectáculo callejero de su vida.

Sasori golpeado, y burlado.

Además iba a tener más testigos gracias en las redes sociales.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué hacen? –llamó un policía a lo lejos, y caminaba directo a ellos.

-¡Corran! – aviso alarmado Naruto, y salió como "alma que lleva el diablo" lejos de ahí.

-¡Nos vemos en el_ dojo_! –Se despidió Gaara con apariencia inalterable, también corriendo tras Naruto.

-¡Demonios! –sin esperar más, Sasuke la tomó por la cintura y la impulso a correr, casi cargándola.

Y ella no podía acabar de creer toda esa locura.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno aquí esta. Espero que le haya gustado, a mí me encantó el final.

Saludos ;)

PD: Pido perdón por los horrores de dedo, o de más –como de puntuación, etc.- pero prometo que lo arreglare paulatinamente.


	5. Capítulo5:Sexy

Los personajes son de Masahi Kishimoto, y a historia es mía, y espero la disfruten.

* * *

**NOTA:** Hola a todos ustedes, como dije anteriormente: ESTE FIC **ES INPROVISADO** (debido a que no tenía planeado ser más que un simple uneshot), **NO** ERA UN PROYECTO **PLANEADO**, Y A VECES LOS CAPITULOS VAN A SER MUY CORTOS. Pero con gusto seguiré publicándolo. Por lo mismo a veces me cuesta mucho trabajo seguir, porque no se hacía que me va a llevar cada capítulo.

Sin embargo la promesa es que lo terminaré, como otra más de mis historias.

Muchos saludos a ustedes preciosas personas que me leen.

Y Una dedicatoria especial a **Zhohar, Ines Uchiha y AishaUchiha.**

**Y agradecimientos de todo corazón a los que ahora siguen el fic. Les deseo lo mejor, y tengan un excelente fin de semana.**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Sexy…

.

.

.

Todo el camino de regreso al departamento de Sakura fue silencioso, ella no había girado a verlo desde que subieron a su automóvil, no decía nada, y miraba todo el tiempo por la ventana como si no existiera otra cosa, u otra persona con ella.

Estaba casi seguro de que trataba de no respirar con toda la intención de no hacer ruido.

Quizás para que él no preguntara nada.

Estuvo a punto de hacer un sonido despectivo, que nada tenía que ver con su compañera de viaje y todo con la impotencia de no entenderla, pero se controló a tiempo.

El silencio le pareció eterno, y ya empezaba a desesperarse.

Ese pelmazo pelirrojo no había hecho más que provocarlo a la violencia ¿Quién diablos se creía para hablarle de esa manera a Sakura?, su mal humor solo se disipó un poco con los sendos golpes que le dio, además siendo franco él habría seguido pegándole hasta haberlo desmadejado, sino fuese por el público, o el policía.

Se sorprendió con el pensamiento. Él era segundo Dan de aikido, algo que pocos sabían- gracias a su padre que era policía- pero nunca se sintió tan irritado con nadie para provocarle tanto daño, y por supuesto que debido a su habilidad no se metía en peleas sin sentido.

-_Pero esta sí que tuvo sentido_\- se recordó, el tipo se acercó solo para buscar problemas, y molestar a su acompañante. Esa noche Sakura salió con él –quién prácticamente la sacó a rastras de su casa-, y como tal su deber era que la pasara mínimamente cómoda, y que fuera una velada agradable.

_La cucaracha rojiza lo hecho todo a perder._

Recordó la mirada sucia en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa y la tensión se arremolinó de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Se sentía extraño…

Con ganas de matar algo… de preferencia bermejo.

Al menos estuvo muy conforme de que su estado alterado, y confuso no fuese notorio. Solía ser inexpresivo por naturaleza, y era difícil para la personas saber que pensaba.

En cambio Sakura, era otra historia. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse como una mujer fuerte.

Sin embargo si que podía ver los indicios de tención, que tanto trabajo le costó disipar; los puños apretados, actitud hermética, incluso su cuerpo se aleja involuntariamente de su persona, todos ellos regresaron a la mujer a su lado, pero con una fuerza redoblada, y todo era culpa de la basura humana que dejo tendida en la calle.

Era más que obvio, ese tipo había dañado a Sakura previamente, y la idea le dejo un sabor muy amargo en la boca.

-_Maldita sea_ –pensó apretando el volante de su auto.

Tenía muchas preguntas que no eran de su incumbencia -pero ¡demonios! -quería respuestas.

Cuando aparcaron en la acera de los apartamentos, ella bajo casi corriendo, y Sasuke la siguió sin preocuparse por cerrar las puerta, ni nada más excepto Sakura quien claramente huía de su presencia… otra vez.

-Sakura –ella se detuvo recta como una vara, pero no lo miro –mírame – pidió sin preámbulos, aun así siendo muy precavido en pedirlo con calma.

Después de un largo silencio ella le hablo, sin mirarlo.

-N-no pu-puedo –la entrecortada voz femenina le apretó el pecho. A pesar de ello él no pensaba dejar las cosas así, y se acercó a ella en dos zancadas, la tomo por el brazo con firmeza pero sin lastimarla, y la volteo.

Por su pálido rostro corrían lágrimas silenciosas, y mordía su labio imperiosamente al punto de lastimarse. Al instante ella se limpió el rostro con persistencia, casi enojada, tratando de controlar el llanto, solo que su cuerpo de negaba a hacerle caso.

La imagen le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia, y al mismo tiempo le dio una fuerte necesidad de verla confortada.

Sin pensarlo la abrazo, pero ella estaba decidida a no dejarlo. Forcejeo entre sus brazos, lo empujo y hasta trató de darle unos cuantos pisotones.

Estuvo a punto de reír entre diente, esta fiera si era la Sakura que le gustaba.

Dos segundos se quedó paralizado… ella le gustaba, mucho.

-Sasuke-kun, déjame –dijo apenas con vos distorsionada.

¿Oyó bien, ella acababa de decir Sasuke-kun?

Bueno, que lo golpearan en el rostro si eso no era un _avance_.

-Sabes que no te voy a soltar –dijo afianzando su abrazo un poco en torno a ella para recalcar su intención –no, hasta que estés mejor – le aseguró, ahora más calmado. Tenerla de esa manera lo calmaba por alguna razón.

Con él recuerdo de lo pasado hace apenas una hora entendió, paso algo en Sakura que se vislumbró después de su rostro sorprendido ante cada golpe que le propino a aquella escoria, toda la estática emocional se disipo y él como era, casi pudo percibir el momento en ella se volvió a encerrar en sí misma, y a poner sus barreras.

Estaba asustada.

Eso no era bueno, por algún motivo eso lo irrito casi tanto como las palabras de aquel bocón.

Y por lo mismo, _como él era_ –terco como decía su padre – no iba a permitirle echar por tierra los diminutos avances que tuvieron esa noche.

La llevo con él hasta su auto para cerrarlo, y una vez terminó, la llevó otra vez a su pecho para abrazarla.

Ella exhalo entrecortadamente.

-Te voy a dejar dentro –añadió simple. Sin especificar si a la puerta de su apartamento, o a la puerta de su habitación. Ella no le contesto nada, de pronto lucio muy cansada, y simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Odiaba verla de aquella forma, como si todo su fuego de su espíritu de pronto hubiera sido tragado por un hueco negro.

Sakura trató de abrir la puerta con su llave, pero las manos le temblaban, ante eso él no esperó más y abrió la puerta moviendo las propias manos de ella en la dirección correcta.

.

.

.

Pasaron los minutos en lo que le preparaba una taza de té, y volvió a ella para abrazarla.

Las imágenes pasaban una y otra vez por su cabeza, y las sufría, tanto como las disfrutaba. Primero porque Sasori no tenía ninguna clase de reparo en insultarla, como si ella mereciera aquello; y en segundo lugar por la cara de pánico en sus ojos marrones, y los bien merecidos azotes.

Sasuke la apretó a su cuerpo, fuerte y agradable.

En otras circunstancias se negaría, o por lo menos se podría incomoda de vergüenza, pero sus deseos de discutir se esfumaron junto con la adrenalina de momento.

Sentados juntos, en ese mueble viejo, Sasuke le contó de su último viaje, de la comida condimentada, del tipo de ropa recargada pero hermosa y llena de significados para la gente de la india, también de su pobreza, que enfrentaban con sonrisas la mayoría.

Ella, muy atenta, grababa cada cosa que le decía, reservándola en su lista de recuerdos hermosos, igual que su presencia ahí, los golpes en el rostro de Sasori, y su cara de pánico cuando vio que no tenía escape.

Era algo así como una recompensa tardía.

Todo por salir a una cita-no deseada- con Sasuke.

Ahí estaba él, dándole su apoyo, sin preguntar nada –aunque esté seguro que se moría por saber quién era el mentecato que golpeo, sin embargo él solo la abrazo a su pecho, mientras se sentaban en el sofá, y él le acariciaba la cabeza como a una niña con miedo a la oscuridad.

-Él era mi novio, y me utilizó –le dijo de pronto sin ninguna otra explicación –_al menos eso le debía_\- se dijo, no era capaz de explicar más. Demasiado avergonzada de su estupidez pasada, demasiado humillada porque alguien que pensó la amaba, le quito todo lo que tenía, y lo hizo en sus narices.

Él se tensó por sus palabras pero no dijo nada por un rato, sus manos pasaban acompasadamente por su piel, llenándola de calidez y calma.

-Necesitas descansar, ya no pienses en nada –las palabras eran sencillas, pero el tono era agradable y afectuoso. Acariciaba su cabeza, su espalda y sus brazos.

-Siento haberte pegado _ese_ día – habló en un murmullo –no te lo merecías y yo tenía…

-¿Miedo? –se aventuró él.

Ella solo asintió.

-Y muchas gracias por lo que hiciste –si se sentía bien decir gracias, y que él supiera que eso que hizo significaba mucho para ella.

Fue cerrando los ojos, quedándose más calmada cada vez.

Ella lo disfrutó, se permitió no pensar en las consecuencias de permitirle ese mínimo acercamiento, era demasiado agradable y lo necesitaba…

Sakura sabía que debía negarse porque ella era como un envase frágil y fácil de romper, pero entonces se recordaba que él era un hombre decente. No como Sasori.

-_Nada que ver con Sasori_ –se dijo mentalmente. Y sin más pensamientos recostó finalmente la cabeza en el pecho se Sasuke, oyendo su latido constante, él suave vaivén de su respiración, y poco a poco se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

.

.

Al despertarse no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba sola en la casa.

-Gracias al cielo –murmuró para sí, ya que no hubiera tenido la cara para enfrentarse al hombre que la ayudo con tanto entusiasmo la noche anterior, que la llevó como una pequeña a su casa y además –con una consideración que nadie le había dado antes- se quedó hasta que estuvo dormida –Nota mental: conseguir un regalo aceptable para Sasuke Uchiha –volvió a decir hablado entre murmullos, mientras recogía las mantas del mueble, y las doblaba, para después mirar el reloj.

Era nuevo dormir en el sofá, pero igual estuvo bien, por su propia seguridad.

Se relajó un poco al darse cuenta que todavía faltaba una hora para su primer turno como camarera; tener dos trabajos era un asco, pero al menos uno era de medio tiempo – y ese era con su jefe acosador –le extraño que no la hubiese despedido, tal vez las amenazas de hablar con la policía surtían efecto.

Suspiró, de todas maneras no iba a confiarse.

Fue a su cuarto y sacó la ropa del uniforme, ella no se cambiaba en el pequeño negocio de comida desde aquel día, en que tuvo que defenderse del señor Shouma.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente, y quedó solo en ropa interior. Siempre lo hacía, como lo viera, era su casa y no tenía a nadie a quien avergonzar, ni que la avergonzara. Caminó con toalla en una mano, y la ropa en la otra, ya ideando las cosas que haría para ahuyentar al degenerado patrón.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño se quedó de piedra.

Sasuke estaba frete al espejo de su bañó, rasurándose con una de sus navajas rosas de afeitar. Y más alarmante todavía, solo llevaba el pantalón de vestir puesto, estaba descalzo, y no pudo evitar abrir la boca como si se ahogara.

¿Era normal que un fotógrafo tuviera ese espléndido y tonificado abdomen?

-_¡Oh díos! Cierra los ojos, so estúpida Sakura_ –pensó, pero ya era tarde, él la estaba mirando con una ceja levantada sobre sus magníficos ojos rasgados, el rostro lavado y una sonrisa ladina en su boca.

Ella apretó los dientes, y junto los labios para que su boca no temblara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi baño? –le preguntó ella de lo más ofendida ¿o era encendida?

Reprimió mover la cabeza en negación, y en lugar de eso mordió su labio para no suspirar.

\- Aseándome –respondió sin inmutarse, y sin apartar esa _estúpida _sonrisa ¿por qué la miraba así? – y supongo que te darás una ducha –quiso saber el indeseado huésped.

-Eso no te importa –se sonrojo por lo hermoso que estaba a esta hora de la mañana, y su cuerpo de infarto no hacía más que conmocionar sus sentidos, y hacer saltar sus hormonas como las palomitas de maíz en la olla -¡Ere, eres… - _¿muy sexy?_-pensó, pero no iba a decirlo nunca, nunca -¡indecente! –Al fin definió -¡sal a-ahora mismo! –aunque estaba nerviosa no permitiría esa escena, aunque fuera digna de un pago por evento.

-¿Indecente? –Dijo conteniendo una risa, y seguido de eso la señalo de arriba a abajo – ¿y me lo dice la mujer que camina en ropa interior por la casa cuando tiene una visita? –la pregunta burlona salió con algo de aprobación masculina.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por la impresión.

Ni siquiera se acordaba de su apariencia.

Un grito ahogado salió de ella, se miró encontrando sus bragas de encaje negro y su sostén verde turquesa-maldita sea ¿por qué no había combinado? – Y se tapó al instante con el uniforme y la toalla frente a su cuerpo, pero ya era demasiado tarde _–que me parta un rayo –_de nuevo.

-¿Qu-qué, qué vi-viste? – al salir esa interrogante de su boca supo que la pregunta era completamente estúpida, y en esta ocasión no pudo reprimir el gesto de apretar los ojos con fuerza por su idiotez, cubriéndose al mismo tiempo con las cosas que llevaba cargando, se alejó un paso.

-Tu sabes lo que vi, Sakura –le respondió casi en un ronroneo, con su mirada oscura taladrándola – no necesitas cubrirte, no te voy a hacer nada… aún – eso en absoluto de daba paz a la pelirrosa, más bien se sintió más alarmada y en vez de hacerle caso se pegó a la pared de atrás –Puedo frotar tu espalda, casi nadie puede hacerlo por si solo – dijo el moreno en tono insinuante, y se sonrojó como una granada madura por las imágenes que él ofrecimiento le evocaron.

¿Por qué rayos lo estaba considerando?

El tranquilamente cruzó los brazos sobre su majestuoso torso, y la miro detenidamente, como esperando a que ella se moviera para atacar. Ante eso, Sakura se sentía como una pequeña sabandija, bajo la garra de un puma, uno que disfrutaba de jugar con su comida.

-No gracias –refutó con apuro – ahora, sal del baño – terminó.

Él camino lento, con la gracias de un animal de caza, pero tomándose su tiempo, en lugar de irse rápido como ella deseaba.

Cuando los pasos de Sasuke llegaron a la puerta, al fin estuvo a punto de respirar tranquila, hasta que él regreso por el mismo camino, se acercó demasió para su propia salud mental, y puso su rostro a la altura del suyo.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

-Sal con migo, otra vez... – pero eso no parecía una petición sino una orden.

¿Alguien le informo que ella no era de las que obedecían?

-No puedo –dijo convencida de que trataba de intimidarla.

-Si dices que no, entonces me quedo –prometió con su sonrisa de depredador – se cómo haría tu ducha más interesante – otra vez ese una propuesta que le subía la temperatura. El cuerpo del hombre se cernía sobre ella en invitación tentadora.

_-¿Buda, fui mala en mi otra vida?_ –pregunto para sus adentros a una de sus deidades favoritas.

-Saldré contigo… acepto– fue hasta ese instante que él pareció ceder, antes se hallaba concentrado en la caza, y al momento la miraba con calma, _y afecto -_Sasuke,¿por favor? –dijo haciendo señas para que se alejara-

-Muy bien, será la próxima – sonrió, sin apartarse.

-¿próxima, cuál próxima? – Ese tipo era un canalla, un aprovechado – y… ya aléja…

Sus labios firmes la besaron con aplomo, seduciéndola para que se rindiera, con movimientos lentos. Al principio ella no cedió, trato de empujarlo, pero como todas las demás veces era en vano, lo único que si paso, fue que resistirse a él se volvió un imposible al sentir su firme piel con las palmas de las manos, la sensación era fascinante.

Al no poder más abrió su boca para protestar de nuevo pero lo único que logro, fue tener la lengua de Sasuke moviéndose en su interior.

Las revoluciones de su corazón y el revoloteo en su estómago gritaron en alarma.

Sakura volteo su boca, en busca de aire para revivir a sus neuronas, y apagar el fuego encendido en su cuerpo.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas. Y solo se observaron, ella con desconcierto –porque eso nunca le había pasado –y el con necesidad –cosa que le resulto aún más extraño a ella.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó al fin en un hilo de voz la muchacha.

-¿Por qué no?-regreso el muchacho.

-Ni siquiera me conoces, y la verdad no te gusto –por lo menos se sintió mejor de volver a ser ella misma.

-Si me gustas –dijo el con firmeza, acorralándola en la pared.

-_le gusta estar al asecho_ –pensó la joven –No te creo –eso logro decirlo en voz alta. Mirando a la cara al hombre, tarando de encontrar la mentira inconscientemente.

-Te lo mostraré – le aseguro estando muy cerca de ella- ya verás –y la volvió a besar, esta vez de manera fugaz, pero no menos agradable –nos vemos Sakura...

Y por fin la dejó sola, encendida, y nerviosa.

* * *

Perdon por la faltas de ortografia y/o errores de dedo…

Como muchas veces he mencionado, voy rectificando los capítulos después para evitar más retrasos.

Bien, no vemos en el próximo.


	6. Capítulo6: Tomar enserio

Los personajes no me pertenecen (son de Masashi Kishimoto) pero esta obra improvisada sí, espero que la disfruten, saludos especiales a mis nuevos lectores.

**DULCECITO311**

**Anko96**

**Daniiieliita-chan**

**Reikotakashima-**

**Alexamili**

**AniStarNA**

**Anceschi**

**Mizo-chan**

** .Okami**

**Whisper by angel´s**

* * *

También Saludos a **Ines Uchiha**, y a todos lo que ha tenido paciencia en la espera. A demás si he de confesar estuve un poco deprimida, y por tanto mis ideas se atascaron. Mis sinceras disculpas por eso.

A pesar de los inconvenientes, gracias por leer, y la promesa sigue vigente, seguiré con este fic hasta crearle un bello final.

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo6: Tomar enserio

.

.

.

Esa mañana llego a su casa pensando en Sakura, en su piel suave y pálida, en su cuerpo hermoso y torneado en curvas femeninas, en las reacciones que tenía hacia él y que siempre intentaba ocultar; igualmente pensó en el extremo trabajo que le costó separarse de ella, como tuvo que utilizar todo su control para no seducirla para llevarla a la cama, y principalmente en sus palabras, que lo dejaron helado después de estar tan ardoroso de deseo.

"_**No te creo"**_

Resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, él no podía soportar que no confiara en él, porque hablaba enserio. El no solía perseguir mujeres sin una buena razón, de hecho él no había perseguido nunca a una, maldición.

Se sintió estúpido.

"no te creo"

Esas palabras lo irritaban como nada lo había hecho antes.

Al mismo tiempo no comprendía porque eso se importaba tanto, el hecho de que "una de tantas mujeres" le dijera aquello con total determinación, mostrando una mueca ofendida, era tan molesto… y prefería no analizarlo a fondo.

Bien, si le gustaba Sakura, pero pensar solo un poco más en ello, era incomodo e incierto, como si pasara por arenas movedizas, algo se removía dentro de él, dejándolo con una emoción que lo asfixiaba.

Una sensación mucho más difícil de explicar que un gusto.

Fingió un escalofrió con la definición de "más que un simple justo"

Tal vez debía huir en la dirección contraria.

Pero, demonios, esa mujer era como un imán, y él era la débil pieza metálica que era atraída sin remedio a la magnetizada pieza.

Tal vez si era un masoquista; la prueba estaba en que, desde el principio ella no había hecho más que insultarlo –no deliberadamente, pero finalmente ese era el caso –, huir de él como si tuviera la peste negra, cuando trataba de acercarse, ella se convertía en una gata montesa, era un milagro que todavía conservara los ojos.

A pesar de todo eso, no podía negar la pasión por la vida que ardía en cada mirada de advertencia que ella lanzaba en su dirección, aunque fuera con toda la intención de alejarlo. El miedo en las profundidades de sus desconfiados ojos verdes.

Estaba indudablemente intrigado, quería despojarla de todas esas capas de cautela, por primera vez, quiso saber con profundo deseo, qué había en el interior de una mujer, además de un cuerpo bien dispuesto.

Le encantaba, y odiaba sentirse de esa forma, era toda una paradoja.

Pero no iba a hacer nada respecto a lo que sentía, todavía no era posible.

Aún no se atrevía a darle nombre a eso.

Lo que si iba a hacer, era solucionar esa ofensa contra su persona, cuando Sakura lo tacho de mentiroso, lo insultó e hirió su orgullo, y si había algo de lo que Sasuke Uchiha de enorgullecía era su sinceridad, y no mentir –"_a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario_" -, y la única manera que conocía de solucionar eso que tanto le inquietaba, era actuando…

Persistiendo, y utilizando su mejor habilidad: la fotografía, tenía una idea que podría serle útil.

Iba a hacer que Sakura le creyera, y se diera cuenta de que hablaba con la verdad cuando decía que le gustaba, y que era hermosa… claro _olvidó_ decirle que tanto le atraía.

Yendo directo a su estudio fotográfico, buscó específicamente al empaque que contenía su cámara favorita, la primera semiautomática que se compró.

Mucho antes de ser reconocido, de obtener diversos trabajos para revistas de viaje y libros documentales de otros lugares, y del propio Japón. Sasuke era muy demasiado inexpresivo por la disciplina estricta a la que lo tenían sometido su padre y su tío, se mantenía todo el tiempo impenetrable a los demás a causa de la presión que estos ejercían en su persona, quería ser excelente, y tomaba fotografías solo por gusto. No le agradaba que invadieran su privacidad por temor a que utilizaran lo que sabían de él, para presionarlo más; en ese entonces pensaba que iba a ser policía como su padre, o a ser un hombre de negocios como su tío. La verdad era que a él le atraían las dos cosas, pero no estaba seguro si eso era lo que quería.

Entonces conoció a Naruto y a Gaara, desde el principio lo metieron en problemas, no importaba que hiciera, siempre acababa involucrado en alguno de sus absurdos planes, y por lo tanto en problemas y recibiendo graves represarías. Desde una pelea callejera con apuestas involucradas, hasta dramas con mujeres que en su vida había visto.

Pero por primera vez en su vida se divertía.

Fue gracias a su convivencia con ellos, que se dio cuenta que, por natural que le parecieran los dos trabajos, no lo apasionaban, era algo que él ya conocía, pero que no le interesaba profundamente, eran cosas para su padre, o para su tío, no para él. No como la fotografía.

Sin embargo algún día iba a cumplir la promesa a su padre, y terminar la academia de policía, después tal vez podría ser detective.

Por ahora iba a hacer lo que sabía.

Tomar fotografías.

Preparo su equipo, tres rollos extra con 36 exposiciones, probó el obturador, y el acercamiento de la lente, preparó los lentes más potentes para un cambio, para lograr acercamientos sin aproximarse físicamente, y lo guardó todo en su maleta especial para que nada se dañara.

Con todo listo en su mochila, se dispuso a desayunar, para después llamar a Naruto, y a Gaara. Ellos le ayudarían a planear alguna actividad en grupo, no quería que Sakura tuviera un nuevo motivo para dar excusas, o salir corriendo de él. Además tal vez investigaría un poco al tal Sasori.

¿Cómo era que utilizó a Sakura?

Maldijo en silencio al sujeto. Los oportunistas así – que se aprovechaban de los inocentes incautos -no debían existir, sin embargo los hacian, y que uno hubiera sido parte de la vida de Sakura, para dejarla dañada profundamente, lo ponía iracundo y muy irritado.

Trató en vano de no imaginar a la sabandija tocándola, pero le fue imposible.

Demonios, ahora tendría a ir a golpear a Naruto cuando lo encontrara en el _dojo._

También podría planear algo para ese inútil sabandija pelirroja que molestaba a Sakura.

…

Empezó la semana haciendo un trabajo para una revista local de comida tradicional, e intercalaba su tiempo también haciendo tomas de Sakura con su cámara, en algunas ocasiones del día la observaba, para captar "ese algo especial" que veía en ella, tratando, quizás por medio de una foto, identificar exactamente qué era.

No quería comportarse como un completo acosador, y por suerte tenía otras cosas que hacer. Su única meta era obtener tomas para su nuevo proyecto, que por cierto incluía la aparición de Sakura.

Ni siquiera les dijo a sus amigos, los busca problemas de Naruto y Gaara, este trabajo era solo suyo –a veces preguntaba por sus opiniones – en esta ocasión no deseaba interferencias.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que empezaba a aprender de ella y de sí mismo, nunca esperó encontrar que la vida de fuera tan dura para una mujer honesta como Sakura.

Conjuntamente con sus dos trabajos, y las altas horas a las que solía llegar a su apartamento, estaba la excesiva precaución que debía tener para no toparse con los delincuentes nocturnos; incluso se descubrió siguiéndola para cerciorarse de que no era atacada o que alguno de esos pandilleros juveniles la acosaba.

Hasta hacia pequeños trabajos para algunos conocidos solo para ayudarles, como una aciana que tenía un puesto de flores y debido a su edad ya le era imposible levantar las macetas.

Su jefe la acosaba sexualmente a diario, lo notó enseguida mirando desde su lente, la lasciva expresión de su rostro envejecido casi babeando sobre su regordeta panza, las oportunidades que esperaba para abordarla cuando ella estaba sola, las veces que trató de tocarla se le erizando la piel al propio Sasuke de repulsión e ira por ese bastardo que trataba de tocar lo que no le pertenecía… y como ella hábilmente, lograba escaparse apenas de las sucias manos de ese viejo verde.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su habilidad, que lo tenía agradablemente desconcertado, siempre se sentía intranquilo cuando regresaba un día más, a trabajar en ese lugar horrible, al alcance de ese depredador sexual.

Sin poder contener la preocupación, Sasuke la observo y la siguió con más frecuencia.

No le importó repetir su persecución cada día después de la primera ocasión, aunque al final del día se sintiera avergonzado de sí mismo. Sakura Haruno, la camarera, la bibliotecaria y la buena samaritana: lo había convertido en un acosador consumado y no le importaba.

Pero cada día empezaba a ser lo mismo, terminaba enojado consigo mismo, con ella…

¿Por qué no renunciaba?

¿Cuándo pensaba poner una denuncia, por qué soportaba aquello?

Una ira fría subió por su cuerpo, por la injusticia, porque ella no decía nada…

Comprendía su necesidad de empleo, pero aun así ella no tenía necesidad de soportar aquello.

Su ira iba en aumento cada día, enojo con ella por permitir esas faltas de respeto, con el anciano abusivo, y consigo mismo porque al observarla sin su permiso tampoco podía detener aquello sin verse como un fisgo entrometido.

Tenía su orgullo… el poco que le quedaba.

Sin embargo todas las veces ella lograba darle la vuelta al supuesto _jefe _o distraerlo, y huía grácilmente como era su costumbre, sin duda era una experta en despistar y correr.

Pero hoy no era uno de esos días, el mal nacido la siguió hasta el callejón, cuando Sakura, estaba desprevenida porque el sujeto nunca la seguía cuando tiraba la basura en el callejón lateral, ella siempre aprovechaba la poca cantidad de gente para sacar algo de basura del restaurant e iba confiada, era una chica de hábitos, y si algo le enseño su padre Comandante de policía, en el principio del entrenamiento, es que los hábitos engendran victimas…

Todos sus tendones se tensaron con la violencia contenida, ya sabía que era lo que iba a pasar si él no intervenía. Solo quería zarandearla y decirle lo molesta que era, una completa e _ingenua idiota_.

Y descuartizar al degenerado patrón…

.

.

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que no sabía nada de Sasuke, ni siquiera había recibido mensajes de él, nada de la supuestas "próxima cita", tal vez realmente se había arrepentido, y ojala esa idea le hubiera calmado, e hiciera sentirse liberada, en vez de decepcionada y deprimida.

Si, estaba irritable, y triste.

Maldito fotógrafo de pacotilla, sus pensamientos conflictivos eran toda culpa suya. Ella tenía una vida sensatamente tranquila en la que no necesitaba preocuparse por los hombres, en la que ya había logrado una estabilidad moderada después de que Sasori la traiciono, dejándola prácticamente en la calle. Pero no, tuvo que llegar este sujeto engreído, guapo, y dominante a decir un montón de tonterías, y luego de eso obligarla a salir con él y disfrutar una velada en un lindo restaurante.

No sabía qué era lo que la molestaba tanto.

Además ese día su jefe estaba más pervertido que nunca, a cada momento le hacía más insinuaciones sucias de las que recordaba, solo necesitaba mirarla para hacer que se sintiera repugnante.

Por eso adelantó su hora tirar la basura, para irse pronto, y si aun así seguía iba a renunciar aunque se quedará sin ese ingreso.

-Sakura…–escuchó detrás de ella, era la repulsiva voz del Señor Shouma, y se tensiono al instante, a sabiendas de que era la primera vez que este la seguía al callejón, algo tramaba el libidinoso patrón y sus instintos le decían que debía de estar alerta.

Antes de mirarlo respiro hondo, y cuando dio la vuelta dijo –Está sonando el teléfono jefe. ¡Voy a contestarlo! –y tomando todo el valor que tenía fue a la entrada, justo donde el tipo estaba parada dejando solamente un pequeño espacio para que se escabullera. El tiempo pareció detenerse cuando él hombre la sujeto del brazo con tanta fuerza que estaba convencida que le dejaría marcas.

Trató de zafarse para huir, y a pesar del dolor se removió varias veces, pero al parecer había estado muy atento y preparado para acorralarla, el muy desgraciado.

-No, esta vez no preciosa –afirmo con una voz rasposa que asqueo a Sakura. Sin embargo ella no era tonta, y nunca más sería la victima de nadie, ni aunque se muriera de miedo como ahora. En segundos se colocó frete al regordete viejo, aguantando la fuerte presión en su brazo cuando los dedos se enterraron más en su carne, y con la punta del talón, y toda la fuerza que pudo reunir, le machacó los dedos que asomaba en sus usadas sandalias de playa.

El grito no se hizo esperar, era la reacción esperada.

A pesar de eso, el pánico la inundó, por lo que estaba por ocurrirle.

Algo con lo que no contó fue, con el fuerte empujón que le propino el viejillo al soltarla, y que se viera así misma, como se estrellaba de lleno contra unas cajas apiladas en forma de torre, que contenían envases de vidrio vacíos.

Automáticamente se llevó las manos a la cabeza a modo de protección.

Cuando chocó, el ensordecedor sonido de envases rompiéndose en todas direcciones le hizo saber que el primer impacto no era el fin de eso, además del punzante dolor en su pierna izquierda, y la sensación cálida del líquido rojo que escurría por una herida abierta, el miedo y los mareos por la impotencia, la evadieron sin remedio.

De un momento a otro, todo se quedó callado, sentía ardor por todas partes, y entonces lentamente levantó la cabeza, necesitando saber en qué estado se encontraba.

El señor Shouma la miraba con sus pequeños y lujuriosos ojos, con aire satisfecho, con burla, e instantáneamente las lágrimas se anegaron en sus ojos, pero se negó a darle el gusto de verla llorar, y aguantó los deseos de soltar en llanto por la frustración.

Se sentía completamente indefensa, llena de finos cortes en los brazos, en las piernas, y la peor era la izquierda, donde había un gran trozo de vidrio clavado diagonalmente. Hasta trató de levantarse, pero le fue imposible.

Las sonoras carcajadas de burla vinieron de su mezquino y rechoncho jefe.

-¡Es justo lo que te merecías! –grazno el tipo, ella estaba al límite de su aguante, las lágrimas estaba por salir –se mi amante Sakura, y prometo cuidarte bien –dijo tratando de sonar insinuante, pero a ella solo se le revolvió el estómago.

Él empezó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, como saboreando el triunfo. Y ella quería gritarle que no, que se alejara y que iba a denunciarlo. Con desesperación se dio cuenta que la voz no le salía, que tenía un nudo en la garganta a causa del dolor y todas las emociones que la estaban atravesando.

Su obesa sombra se cernía sobre la pelirrosa, a punto de agarrarla, y su mirada sin la más mínima compasión le recordó lo indefensa que era, lo sola que había estado y que al tipo solo le interesaba una cosa, su cuerpo.

-Si la tocas, te rompo los brazos –la oscura voz que interrumpió los avances de su atacante, sonó letal y totalmente amenazante, tanto que un escalofrió le recorrió la columna, aun siendo consciente de que la advertencia no era para su persona.

No lograba verlo porque él estaba detrás del señor Shouma, pero escuchó los pasos acercándose, rompiendo con los zapados los pedazos de vidrio que se atravesaban en su camino, y sintió más pánico que en toda su vida, porque su traicionero corazón salto de emoción, de ilusión y de alivio.

Finalmente lo vio, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la rabia que había en los del moreno la dejó desconcertada.

Ahí estaba Sasuke, su mirada se había convertido en el reflejo de la muerte fría y sangrienta.

-¿Qué quieres muchacho? –preguntó nervioso el jefe –e-esto fu-fue un accidente, fue –fue culpa d-de –Sa…

-Si continuas mintiendo no tendré reparo en darte una paliza –lo corto Sasuke con los dietes apretados, estaba realmente enojado, Sakura nunca imagino que el pudiera verse tan furioso.

_¡Vamos, era solo un fotógrafo, por todos los cielos! ¿Cómo lograba ser tan intimidante?_

Su jefe se alejó rápidamente cuando el hombre más joven se acercó, y después la miro detenidamente, con la boca tan apretada que formaba una fina línea de rabia sobre la barbilla.

-No –se escuchó a si misma diciendo, con voz desesperada de pronto, Sakura levantó la manos con las palmas extendidas hacia él –No, no, Sasuke –kun, por favor no te acerques -Tenía miedo, pero no de que lastimara su cuerpo, sino porque sabía y sentía, que estaba por romperse emocionalmente, incluso su voz sonó distorsionada por los nervios. Una cosa era aceptar consuelo una vez, pero otra muy distinta era ser protegida, cuidada y consolada como si a él… le importara profundamente.

Como si la quisiera…

_Y eso no iba a poder soportarlo._

-¿Por qué no? –le pregunto Sasuke implacable, con reproche y sin detener su avance hacia ella.

-¡No, no, no, no! –fue todo lo que lograba articular, incapaz de explicarle lo aterrada que estaba, cómo quería huir de las enormes posibilidades de enamorarse de Sasuke Uchiha, alguien a quien no debía de haber conocido siquiera.

Él desestimó sus protestas categóricamente, en ese momento él ya había pasado sus brazos detrás de su espalda y sus piernas con delicadeza, pero levantándola del suelo como si no pesara nada.

-Sakura renuncia –decretó el Uchiha sin reservas, amenazando con la mirada al viejillo, esperando que objetara algo, sin embargo nada paso y el rechoncho sujeto se quedó paralizado, mirando cómo se llevaba a Sakura. Ella se tensó, todo le dolía.

Bueno si iba a renunciar, pero eso debía hacerlo ella.

-N-no puedes hacer eso –se quejó ella finalmente – esa era mi decisión. Y se supone que tú no debías estar aquí. Bájame…

Entonces, él se detuvo abruptamente al otro lado de la acera, como si en lugar de defender su derecho a elegir, lo hubiera abofeteado, y la miro directo a los ojos. Su rostro una máscara de granito carente de piedad, y la pelirrosa no pudo evitar estremecerse nuevamente.

-Está hecho Sakura–rechino su voz en un tono lleno de amenaza – No vas a trabajar nunca ahí de nuevo ¿Me oyes? –pero ella se negó a mirarlo directo a los ojos, testaruda. ¿Qué podía saber él de sus problemas, qué más le daba su vida? Unos pocos días no podían compensar sus dificultades, no podía curar todos los miedos que tenía, no podía asegurarles que encontraría quien la amara.

-Sakura – le llamó impaciente, apretándola en sus brazos más contra sí a medida que se acercaban a su auto – contéstame… ¡mírame demonios! -pero ella solo bajo los ojos hacia su regazo temerosa del poder que él tenía sobre ella, en como hacia latir aceleradamente su corazón, se distrajo a propósito aun advirtiendo unos cuantos vidrios atorados en su ropa y los sacudió tratando de distraerse más, de controlarse– ¡respóndeme! ¡¿Es que eres estúpida, qué no vez lo que pudo haberte hecho?! – le reclamó implacable.

No quería llorar, no debía, no otra vez, no frente a Sasuke.

Él parecía estar destinado a ver todos sus momentos más humillantes, y frágiles.

Y odiaba que eso pasara.

-¡¿Y a ti qué más te da?! –Le gritó entonces la muchacha, incapaz ya de contener las lágrimas y los temblores de su cuerpo por más tiempo -¿qué es lo que quieres de mí, vienes a jugar con migo, a pasar el rato, crees que quiero tu caridad? – estaba desesperada por saber que se proponía, si era su nuevo proyecto de altruismo, o simplemente se hallaba tan aburrido que se entretenía con ella. Ignorando el punzante dolor en la pierna, se temovio, y e ignoró el ardor de los brazos, y lo siguió atajando con sus palabras, mientras limpiaba las odiosas lágrimas – ¡Soy una mujer complicada y quiero alguien que me tome enserio!... lo necesito. Y si solamente pensabas entretenerte con migo por un tiempo, te pido me dejes en el hospital más cercano y te vayas… -¿qué más decirle? ¿Qué quería a alguien que finalmente pudiera amarla, en quien pudiera confiar ciegamente? No, no le diría nada, no era necesario para alguien que solo estaba de paso.

Él permaneció callado, observándola con detenimiento, sin mostrar ningún tipo de impacto, o sentirse ofendido por lo que acababa de decir.

-Entiendo –dijo al fin, y la colocó en el asiento del copiloto en silencio. Entró por el otro lado y manejó directo al hospital, donde la atendieron enseguida.

_Entiendo…_

Eso era todo, no lo volvería a ver más que en revistas, y eso si le tomaban una nueva fotografía.

Debía sentirse feliz, o al menos tranquila. Él se iría y dejaría de aterrarla con su impactante mirada que le taladraba el alma, y con todas las emociones que provocaba dentro de ella.

El conocimiento la helo, y se abrazó a si misma por el vacío repentino.

Deprimida se recostó en la camilla de urgencias, esperando a que los sedanes hicieran efecto para que le cocieran la abertura de la pierna.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo está? – le pregunto a la doctora que iba a atender la herida de Sakura.

-Ha sido un accidente terrible, pero el vidrio no le atravesó ningún tendón y solo necesita sutura –le explicó –pero si va a necesitar reposar por lo menos 3 semanas – comentó mientras escribía en un papel las indicaciones.

A medida que la tinta de la pluma trazaba nombres de medicamentos y tiempos de consumo, él cerebro de Sasuke repasaba una y otra vez la palabras de Sakura, su deplorables estado, su propia ira por verla en ese lamentable estado, y sus deseos –aun no consumados- de asesinar a su maldito jefe.

_**¡¿A ti qué más te da?!**_

Ciertamente debía de darle igual lo que hiciera con su vida, pero ese no era el caso. Se sentía rabioso porque parte de la culpa de aquel "accidente", reacia en ella por no renunciar a ese mísero trabajo.

_**¡¿Crees que quiero tu caridad?!**_

¡¿Caridad, caridad?!

¿Hablaba enserio?

Había sentido muchas cosas sin duda, rabia, ira apenas contenida, necesidad de venganza, y…miedo. Pero nada de lastima, o deseos de ser caritativo.

Al contrario, la furia por la escena que encontró, le hizo perder por completo la compasión…

Si no había apaleado al sujeto, era por la sangre que manaba de la pierna de la pelirrosa.

_**¡Soy una mujer complicada y quiero alguien que me tome enserio!**_

Pensó en esas palabras como un golpe bajo, como si lo estuviera juzgando sin saber nada de él, o peor, subestimándolo. Comparándolo con cualquier imbécil.

Entonces la cara del imbécil pelirrojo regresó a su mente. Su mirada irreverente sobre Sakura.

Alterándolo más todavía.

Si ella pensaba que no podía tomarse las cosas –a ella –enserio, estaba completamente equivocada.

-¿Entonces, se puede marchar hoy? –insistió a la doctora, impaciente por saber si reposaría lo suficiente, la mujer mayor rio entre dientes por su tono, o tal vez por su insistencia.

-No te preocupes muchacho, tu novia estará bien –pero cuando dijo "novia" se desconectó un segundo, intentando entender porque su pecho se apretaba, y no sentía ganas de saltar y correr lejos, sino de que fuera cierto– puedes venir por ella en dos horas, una vez que la sutura este hecha, y ella este más tranquila –Sasuke no se molestó en desmentir las deducciones de la mujer.

-Regresó en dos horas entonces – sin poder ocultar el alivio que finalmente sintió, se levantó para ir hacia la salida. Decidido a tomarse muy enserio a la muchacha pelirrosa, y desarrollando una nueva manera de solucionar ese conflicto emocional que afectaba a ambos, avanzo a pasos largos por el pasillo.

-¡Oye! – la voz de la doctora lo detuvo a punto de salir, y se detuvo para escucharla, aun reticente a marcharse de ahí – se te olvidaba la receta – y de inmediato se la entregó – y una cosa más, solo quería decirte que no seas demasiado sobreprotector con ella, la mujeres independientes tienden a huir cuando se les abruma, además se nota que te quiere porque no dejaba de mirarte más preocupada –creo –por ti que por su herida –le sonrió amable, nuevamente su corazón dio un salto en su pecho por la frase _"se nota que te quiere",_ _"no dejaba de mirarte"_ –asegúrate de que repose –y sin más se marchó, dejándolo muy descolocado.

…

-¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! – la conmocionada voz de Sakura casi le hizo soltar una carcajada. Pero también le dejó muy claro que ella no se imaginaba que fuera a volver.

En vez de mostrar su regocijo, soporto estoicamente su incredulidad, además lo mejor estaba por venir.

-Vine a llevarte –contestó simple, sin avergonzarse por lo que estaba por hacer.

-pero, pero no debías de hacer eso… -le insistió ella, obviamente sin poder creerse que volviera por ella.

-¿Por qué no? – le pregunto nuevamente, era su pregunta favorita para ella, y su contraataque la sacaba de sus casillas.

.

.

.

_**¡¿Por qué no?!**_

_**¡¿Por qué no?!**_

Ya estaba hartándole esa pregunta, Sasuke Uchiha la desquiciaba a propósito.

-Como sea –dijo exasperada, llena de venditas en los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y decida a que la situación terminara pronto se calmó, y dijo– entonces vámonos –terminó logrando un tono de voz completamente desinteresado, empeñada en no armar escándalos, cuando pronto estaría en su lindo y pequeño hogar, gozando de la soledad.

La cargó todo el camino al automóvil, en silencio, cobijándola con su fuerza y su agradable aroma masculino.

Iba callado, demasiado de hecho, y eso enervó a la muchacha.

-_Soporta Sakura, soporta, solo es un momento –_se dijo mentalmente, tratando de no suspirar como idiota enamorada ante los fuertes brazos que la envolvían.

Pero cuando, a medida que el automóvil avanzaba por las calles, se percataba que en lugar de ir a lo derecha, donde estaba su casa, tomaban una ruta hacia la izquierda, y después hacia el sur, su estomago y su garaganta se apretaron de impotencia.

-Mi casa no es por ahí –dijo Sakura tensa, previendo lo peor.

-No vamos a tu casa –respondió él con simpleza, como si no estuviera haciendo nada malo.

-¿Entonces a donde me llevas? –pregunto entrecortadamente, temiendo la respuesta, ya pensando como huir sin lastimar su pierna.

-A mi casa –la réplica hizo que el corazón y la respiración de ella se le atascaran.

-¡Pero no puedes, prácticamente me estas secuestrando ¡- lo acuso escandalizada, sintiendo que él la acorralaba. Que el corazón le latía con satisfacción.

_Estúpido corazón traicionero._

-Te voy a enseñar que puedo tomarme la cosas muy enserio –le anuncio ronroneante, todavía sin mirarla, avanzando a mucha velocidad por la carretera.

-¿De- de que hablas? –estaba tan insegura, y su única defensa ahora era hacerse la desentendida.

-Sabes de lo que habló –la acuso, al fin mirándola, algo aterrador e hilarante brillando en sus ojos negros, y una sonrisa completamente acechante y seductora –puedo tomarte enserio, Sakura.

Su afirmación la obligó a tragar pesado, sus palmas empezaron a sudarle.

Y entonces lo supo, le alguna manera tenía que escapar, porque si no lo conseguía, él se apoderaría de ella, de sus emociones y de su voluntad.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, la verdad es que estuve, piense y piense, tratando de darle un sentido a esta historia y después de meditar mucho, ya tengo material, por lo menos para dos capítulos más.

Muchos saludos a todos y no vemos en la próxima.


	7. capitulo 7:miedo

Primero que nada me disculpo, no había tenido ninguna idea para este capítulo, y después decirles que gracias (eternas y más) por seguir leyendo.

* * *

.

.

.

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: miedos

.

.

.

-¡déjame en paz! –Chilló Sakura por enésima vez, mientras golpeaba con rencor el pecho de Sasuke que la cargaba, sin embargo él parecía más divertido que adolorido, o en lo mínimo molesto por los gritos que lastimaban sus oídos -¡esto no es gracioso, maldito abusivo y engreído hombre! – reclamó ella, al mismo tiempo que él abrazaba más cerca su cuerpo si era posible, como para demostrarle que estaba a su merced - soy una mujer independiente –siguió empujando su torso -tengo mis derechos y no quiero quedarme en tú casa, déjame caminar! –siguió reclamándole, rebelándose, no solo contra él sino contra el latido alocado de su corazón.

Pero la verdad final, era que estaba aterrada, casi histérica por el galopar excitado en sus venas –_maldición, y mil veces maldición ¿por qué tenía que estarle pasando eso a ella?_

_Iba a escapar_, se dijo mentalmente.

-No, de ninguna manera –le respondió de inmediato, tajante, con su pecaminosa boca pegada a su sensible oreja, electrizándola de pies a cabeza haciendo que se abrazara a si misma por el choque emocional; y al mismo tiempo era como si hubiera respondido ante su rebelde pensamiento de escape. La mantuvo totalmente pegada a su firme y sólido cuerpo, sin darle tregua.

Sakura estaba enfurecida con ella misma por sentirse conmovida, por lo bien que se acomodaba a él, de estar ahí en los brazos del moreno y sentir esa engañosa seguridad que le hacía ilusionarse como una tonta.

Por disfrutar de su cobijo.

Debía estar por lo menos un poco irritada con Sasuke, pero no era así, no del todo.

Lo que era verdad, es que Sasuke Uchiha era demasiado dominante, un tirano total.

¿Qué se creía? Él no era su dueño, y lo único que le quedaba y que apreciaba con todo su ser (después de perderlo todo) era su capacidad de decidir por sí misma, de hacer lo que ella quisiera, _incluso si estaba equivocada_.

Él no era nadie, no debía serlo.

Sabía que estaba sola, y siempre lo estaría, aunque este _hermoso hombre_ la llenara de esperanzan, una esperanza que no era para su ella, no era real.

Consciente de eso volvió a forcejea solo para empezar a quejarse más.

-¡No entiendo que es lo que quieres! –Le dijo irritada, aterrada, y contrariada por su propia reacción a su cercanía-¡ya déjame! –Insistió mientras se retorcía, pero él ni se inmutaba, avanzando implacable pero sin prisas, mostrándole lo frágil que ya estaba, que no podría escapar fácilmente él.

-no –le dijo terco –te quedas… y tranquilízate antes de que te lastimes más – incluso esa última frase parecía una orden contundente, y ella se irritó todavía más – o no te iras nunca…

Casi se quedó paralizado por la contundencia de sus palabras.

Iban avanzando de la moderna cochera, hasta la entrada de una puerta de madera, con diseño minimalista – es más, no puedo estar en ninguna parte sin mis cosas, tengo que ir a trabajar…

A eso él frunció el ceño.

…

-De eso nada – la interrumpió el hombre de forma incisiva, su voz masculina retumbado con una orden. No permitiría ninguna rebelión infantil mientras ella estuviera en su poder – tus cosas, lo que vas a necesitar, ya están en mí casa, y ni se hablé de trabajo. La doctora dijo que debes reposar 3 semanas como mínimo – la fiera que hace unos segundos se retorcía en sus brazos lo miró pasmada a los ojos, en busca de una mentira. Pero por supuesto no la encontró.

De no haber estado tan sumido en lo desagradables pensamientos de la tarde, y en los recuerdo del maldito jefe de Sakura queriendo cambiarle un poco de asistencia por sexo, se habría reído en su cara.

Pero todavía estaba rabioso por aquello, aun quería matar al hijo de…

-¿Cómo trajiste mis cosas hasta aquí tan…

-¿Rápido? –completó Sasuke satisfecho de sí mismo, aunque todavía no dispuesto a perdonar sus imprudencias feministas de _"yo puedo sola, y no necesito nada de los hombres" _Irritado por su desconfianza_._

Antes de que respondiera nada más, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un sonriente rubio, mirándolos con picardía – ya era hora _baka_ –le reprochó sin tardanza Sasuke a Naruto.

-¡Hey! –Se quejó con cara ofendida, borrando la sonrisa tonta –te hago un favor y así es como me pagas _teme_ ingrato – gimoteó tratando de causar lastima, pero Sasuke solo hizo una leve mueca de asco.

-Utiliza tus ojos de perro atropellado cuando olvides el cumpleaños de Hinata –le sugirió Sasuke fríamente, mientras entraba, con una todavía rebelde Sakura, al recibidor de su casa – ella es la única que te encuentra… humano –sintió entonces el temblor de la risa contenida de Sakura, pero no dijo nada, disfrutando el conocimiento de hacerla reír con sus irónicas palabra, cuando apenas segundos antes le gritaba.

-¡Maldito teme! –Amenazó Naruto alzando los puños – Si no estuvieras cargando a esta belleza te aporrearía – terminó con rencor casi infantil, para después cruzar los brazos y lanzarle una mirada desdeñosa, reviró el labio inferior de irritación y volteo su rostro.

_¿Qué veía de masculino su prima en este idiota?_

-Ya están las cosas en el cuarto de invitados – dijo la voz de Gaara desde atrás, interrumpiendo eficazmente la próxima frase mordaz contra el rubio.

-Paga perdedor –dijo entonces el rubio ruidoso con autosuficiencia. Sasuke arqueo una ceja hacia ellos, pidiendo en silencio una explicación – te dije que era la preciosidad de cabello rosa – dijo Naruto como si eso aclarara todo, y extendió la mano hacia el pelirrojo, encorvando los dedos una y otras vez, instándolo a que "_dejara caer la plata"_.

-Demonios –replicó en un gruñido entonces el aludido, mientras sacaba su cartera del interior de su chamarra. Pago palmeando el dinero en la mano de Naruto –Y ya que tengo que recordarles sus modales… Gaara Sabaku –dijo entonces con calma, y sin embargo sorprendiendo a Sakura (que se hallaba en su mundo) y extendiendo su mano hacia ella el saludo.

-U-un gusto, creo… –respondió, de pronto sintiendo que era el foco de atención –Sakura Haurno.

-Naruto Usumaki –dijo muy sonriente el otro, a su vez extendiendo la mano. Sasuke gruño por los bajo, de pronto sintiendo que estaban demasiado cerca de la muchacha.

Sintiéndose posesivo de pronto.

-Quítense de encima que me asfixian tarados – una rubia ceja se curvo en muda y burlona pregunta hacia el pelinegro, que por supuesto solo gruño un poco más, y Gaara se hizo el desentendido – apártate o mi prima sabrá que te gastaste todo el dinero del viaje en ramen –los culpables y asustados ojos azules fueron el mejor regalo de la noche, además de la mujer en sus brazos…

Fue a colocarla con delicadeza en el sillón del recibidor, ella ya no reclamaba, quizás abochornada de la situación o del público.

-Maldito teme de pacotilla…–se fue murmurando el joven hombre hacia la puerta.

Gaara simplemente levanto la mano a modo de despedida.

Así eran sus amigos, dispuestos a ayudarlo, sin preguntas, sin reclamos reales, y además tenían toda su confianza. Bien, tal vez Naruto un poco menos.

Una vez se fueron, un extraño silencio se extendió entre ellos.

Sakura estaba nerviosa retorciendo los dedos en su regazo, casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos premonitorios de catástrofe, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con rudeza, maltando ya de por sí, su magullada boca.

Él trataría mejor eso labios rosados, los mordería suavemente... Fue un pensamiento que vino sin aviso, que lo sorprendió, ya que no esperaba tener ideas tan tentadoras para una mujer expuesta, y sin protección.

-No hagas eso –le dijo Sasuke con gravedad a la peli rosa, mirándola con intensidad.

-¡Oh! No puedo evitarlo morder mi

-Eso no –la interrumpió, sin ser capaz de apartar su mirada de ella, de su repentino sonrojo, y del conocimiento de que ahora la tenía en su casa, en su territorio y no podía escapar por un buen tiempo.

-¿Entonces de que hablas? –resopló a la defensiva.

-Que dejes de pensar tanto, Sakura –no hubo respuesta, solo unos acusadores ojos verdes mirándolo con inquietud –te pondrás demasiado paranoica –más silencio fue la respuesta, ante eso Sasuke contuvo una sonrisa mordaz, sabedor de que había dado en el clavo –Vamos a cenar, y después te mostraré donde dormirás.

-¿Y si digo que no? – su femenina voz con el inconfundible tono bravucón.

-Tendré que alimentarte yo mismo –respondió él de la misma forma, negándose a ceder. Entonces le dio una sonría de "atrévete y veras".

-Tirano –le dijo ella a punto de hacer un gesto, que contuvo en cambio con poco disimulo. Seguramente negándose a mostrarse afectada.

Como siempre cuando estaba asustada. Ya empezaba a entender muy bien eso.

-Malcriada –le respondió Sasuke con seriedad, aunque por dentro intrigado por la profunda forma en que esta mujer afectaba sus sentidos – ¿eso es todo?

Ella se negó a responder, así que la tomo en sus brazos de nuevo sin ningún aviso. Sakura emitió un gritillo de sorpresa, pero en cuanto se recuperó mantuvo su semblante impenitente y ofendido.

Estaba bien que se enojara, era mejor que sumirse en sí misma, mientras se deprimía.

…

Después de cenar la pizza que sus dos amigos les habían dejado, la levantó de nueva cuenta para llevarla a la habitación.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas cargarme? – preguntó, al ser llevada por las escaleras, cómo su fuera el peor castigo del mundo.

-Acostúmbrate –dijo el moreno con simpleza.

-No voy a acostumbrarme a nada –le aviso ella, no iba a ceder. No se permitiría pensar que esto era permanente y cuando todo acabara quedar sola, y desprotegida de nuevo. Ya no era ninguna ingenua que creía en los buenos sentimientos de un hombre, o en acciones altruistas –me iré más pronto de lo que crees…

Él se detuvo súbitamente (haciéndola recordar una escena anterior, ese mismo día, donde ya lo había enojado)la ruda mirada de Sasuke la dejó muda, su mandíbula masculina apretada por la tensión.

La punzada de culpabilidad que entro en su organismo, también vino con un poco de miedo. Aunque no era miedo hacia él, sino a lo que toda esta situación podría desembocar.

-¿de qué tiene miedo? – La interrogó acusadoramente, su voz inquietantemente tranquila, tanto que su pecho se apretó -¿crees que soy uno de esos hombres que abusa de mujeres indefensas? – sus ojos negros taladrándola con ira contenida, su preciosa boca en una fina línea de enfado.

-No –la verdad era, que ni un poco, Sasuke era crudamente directo, mandón y contundente, pero no abusaba de nadie, y era considerado a su manera, Sakura ya lo sabía y apenas le conocía – lo siento –tuvo la decencia de mostrarle su arrepentimiento sin ninguna barrera de dudas entre ellos.

-Está bien –su voz igual de calmada, pero ya sin tensión –te encuentras cansada, y nerviosa –terminó al ponerla en la cama finalmente.

-Yo no estoy ner –pero no pudo seguir, ya que los labios de Sasuke la interrumpieron sin piedad, su boca moviéndose sobre la suya, instintivamente ella le empujo poniendo sus puños es sus hombros, busco aire abriendo la boca; pero como todo con él, fue inútil.

Para lo único que le sirvió, fue para que él la abrazara por la cintura con una mano, y con la otra tomara un lado de su rostro hasta abarcar con su gran mano la curva posterior de su cuello, aprisionándola sin contemplaciones en el beso.

Sus neuronas le fallaron, su sistema nervioso empezaba a colapsar mientras solo lograba darse cuentade lo fuerte que era él en comparación con ella, en lo bien que cabía en sus brazos, de su agradable aroma.

_¿Por qué no podía sencillamente odiar a este hombre?_

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan intenso, tan difícil de ignorar?_

_Sus besos eran cada vez más inesperados…_

Cuando el beso terminó ella estaba tan impactada por la violencia de sus sentimientos, que le costaba formar una frase coherente, o aplacar sus latidos, pero al lograrlo lo primero que hizo fue defensivo, de nuevo.

-Pe-pensé que no eras de esos hombres que abusa de mujeres indefensas – dijo esquivando la mirada de Sasuke, tratando de sonar acusadora, no obstante solo consiguió un tono lastimero de vergüenza.

-No lo hago –afirmó sin arrepentimiento alguno Sasuke, manteniendo su toque en ella abrazándola – yo dije que no abuso de mujeres indefensas, no que dije que no las besara – sorprendida por su desvergüenza ella levanto la vista para replicar, solo para encontrarse con su negro ojos llenos de diversión.

-¡Eres un mentiroso! – estaba tan ofuscada, tan confundida, y a la vez tan necesitada de lo él parecía estarle ofreciendo, que casi quería llorar. Las lágrimas quemaban detrás de sus ojos.

_Ojala y pudiera quedarse con él…_

_Ojala las cosas fueran más fáciles y no sintiera miedo por lo hermoso que él era._

_Que fueran una pareja, que fuera suyo y ella de él…_

_Ojala tantas cosas…_

…

Sasuke se percató enseguida del cambio, su ojo experto lo veía todo.

Sus cristalinos ojos verdes, opacados por las lágrimas contenidas, él sabía que ella estaba empezando a pensar de nuevo en una catástrofe. Incluso, tal vez, en lo que le había pasado la última vez que había confiado en un hombre.

_Maldito fuera Sasori._

Ocultó la rabia que lo llenó, apretando sus manos en la cama, escondidas de la vista de Sakura.

-Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso –logró decirlo con una voz plana, que no rebelaba su cambio de humor ante sus propios pensamientos, ante el cambio de ella y porque tratara de ocultarle su dolor y sus miedos.

-No estoy haciendo nada – refutó mordiendo su labio, su rostro sonrojado… pero su mirada todavía era la de alguien profundamente lastimado.

-Estás pensando – palabras dichas esta vez con calma, con delicadeza y preocupación. Una necesidad de protección creciendo en su interior – no pienses más, preciosa. Mejor duerme – y con esa frase le dio un beso más, en la frente. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Por qué no dejas de besarme? –le dijo ella pareciendo muy asustada.

-También acostúmbrate – le respondió sin darle tregua. Una vez que él deseaba lograr algo, lo conseguía. Y con Sakura no pensaba dar marcha atrás. Quería estar cerca de ella, seguir mirándola, escuchando su voz, e incluso seguir viendo su pánico cuando se daba cuenta cuanto le gusta estar con él – seguiré besándote hasta que te quede el habito, y no puedas dejarlo – la peli rosa se estremeció mirándolo con espanto.

Él se marchó antes de darle tiempo de replicar.

.

.

.

* * *

Me he tardado mucho, yo lo sé. Pero no tenía nada de inspiración.

Les mando saludos a los valientes, y decididos que siguen leyendo este fic improvisado.

Los mejores deseos.


	8. Capítulo 8: tortuosa semana

Este fic es mío, los personajes no (por desgracia, porque no soy tan rica como Kishimoto ja!)

**Itzetl Uchiha**: Muchos saludos, estoy muy contenta que te gustara mi idea, y no creas que te menosprecio por no escribir, eso no tiene nada que ver, los lectores son los que ayudan más en la parte creativa de las historias. Gracias por escribir.

**Cinlayj2:** Gracias! Me estoy esforzando por que tenga trama, porque haya romance y para que Sakura ya no le tema a Sasuke –Además de que nuestro guapo protagonista defina lo que siente por ella. Saludos!

**Roco:** Oye! Bienvenido! Te agradezco por él review, y me alaga que pienses que tengo talento. Cualquiera que me escuchara hablar (así de torpe como a veces soy) dudaría de lo que dices. Aunque todo los que me leen sabemos que tengo errores de dedo, y de prisas me siento muy contenta que no se ofendan con mis deslices. Saludos y de nuevo gracias ;)

**Dulcecito311:** hay que bien. Ahora que no tengo más proyectos cercanos que esté, trataré de escribir más pronto, aunque se hagan más cortitos los capítulos. Saludos y excelente semana. PD: Eres una persona paciente, gracias.

**Besscy:** Aquí está la conti: gracias por continuar con migo. Saludos

**Cherry627:** te entiendo, cuando alguien a quien sigo actualiza yo también me emoción. Me alegra que te diera risa, ahora va a haber parte un poco duras pero pronto regresaremos a las risas, y habrá de todo, como debe de ser: muchos saludos, gracias por escribir.

**Hiyoko-sama:** BIENvENIDA! Hay muchas gracias por lo que dices, me llegó al corazón, y ahora me esforzare por que en los próximos capítulos haya más rosas, aunque serán intercaladas con alguna que otra complicación emocional… saludos!

**Abi sama:** muchas gracias. Aquí seguiré hasta ver el fin de esta historia. Muchos saludos, y muy buena semana.

* * *

.

.

.

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo 8: tortuosa semana

.

.

.

Trató con todas sus fuerzas de conciliar el sueño, de no pensar en nada, de no sentir nada.

De disolver su duro, pero hermoso rostro de su mente…

Durmió en intervalos de dos horas, pero sentía que acababa de caerle la caja de botellas hace unos segundos y no unas horas. Estuvo de esa manera hasta llegar la 5:00am…

Sin embargo, cada vez que lograba relajarse un poco, regresaban a su mente todas las imágenes de Sasuke Uchiha; él atractivo burlón, el hombre atento y silencioso, el reflexivo encantador, pero también el que era crudamente honesto, decidido hasta decir basta, el tirano que la había secuestrado, y el que se llenó de ira contenida ante la injusticia que era su propia vida, y también el enojo hacia ella; y finalmente, su mirada de deseo después de aquel beso.

Deseo por ella.

Sus ojos negros, grabados en su mente, la hicieron estremecerse.

Entonces recordaba todos sus besos inadvertidos, posesivos. Todos ellos la dejaban sin aliento, marcándola, pero a la vez, sin saber cómo reaccionar, en como pensar respecto a ello.

_**Acostúmbrate…**_

Le dijo sobre los besos. ¿Cómo iba a acostumbrarse a algo que le causaba tanto miedo… y a la vez tanto regocijo?

Él era una sobrecarga para sus sentidos, un choque emocional en sí mismo.

_Intenso;_ esa era la única palabra que venía a su cabeza al pensar en el moreno.

Era abrumador.

Debía poner distancia entre ellos rápidamente, o sino, sería demasiado tarde para ella y para su corazón ya hecho añicos.

Él era un peligro para su integridad emocional, representaba todo de lo que trataba de protegerse.

¿Y a quién quería engañar? Su personalidad era tan fuerte, intensa, y tan brutalmente correcta, que era imposible no rendirse y adorarlo, u odiarlo por completo.

A ella le ocurrían las dos cosas en cuestión de segundos… Y se sentía tan perdida.

Seguramente tenía un sequito completo de admiradoras por el mundo.

La pregunta era ¿por qué ella estaba ahí y no una de esas mujeres? Donde gran cantidad de personas desearían estar… No tenía respuesta para ello.

Sakura no iba a ser la excepción en cuanto a ese tema, si se quedaba, adoraría a ese hombre hasta la muerte…

Y eso era como dar un paso al abismo, uno oscuro, desconocido y lleno de peligros. De más dolor.

Con pánico se sentó en la cama, repentinamente llena de angustia, se colocó su abrigo sobre la pijama, y tomó el poco dinero que le quedaba.

El dolor punzante en la pierna, un constante recordatorio de su lastimero estado, y del peso de sus malas decisiones, de su debilidad.

Ignorando el agudo dolor en su extremidad dañada, y su piel tensionada de ardor por los cortes, logró sentarse en la cama con una respiración temblorosa y un poco superficial.

Sabía que estaba siendo irracional y era una tremenda idiotez lo que quería hacer; pero simplemente no podía controlar el pánico en aumento, los horribles deseos de llorar por las cosas que ya sentía por ese hombre, su garganta apretada en señal de impotencia. Como si él hubiera plantado una semilla muy dentro de su cuerpo, y siguiera creciendo sin control hasta estrangularle el pecho.

-respira, respira. Podemos escapar ahora. Él está durmiendo profundamente, son las 5:00 am –se dijo en murmullos, como hacia siempre cuando no halla consuelo en ninguna parte. Hablar con sigo misma.

Finalmente consiguió estar de pie sin poner el peso completo en la pierna lastimada, entonces fue avanzando con lentitud, sosteniéndose de las paredes y cojeando para lastimarse lo menos posible. Así, entre pequeñas agonías y tropezones momentáneos, bajo las escaleras con mucha más facilidad que la senda del pasillo, seguramente Sasuke nunca se imaginó que el barandal de metal sería tan buen punto de apoyo para su huida.

Sintió el poderoso miedo atenuarse al estar frete a la puerta, un poco más y no tendría que estar en esta casa, que la sofocaba tanto como la llenaba de calidez.

Era mejor vivir en su cruel realidad, sin un solo día de descanso o seguridad en su vida, que dentro de una hermosa fantasía que se desvanecería como una alucinación en medio del desierto, fragmentando los pocos pedazos de su sangrante corazón que todavía no estaban maltratados.

Abruptamente la manija de la puerta se giró, solo para revelar a un Sasuke Uchiha en ropa de deporte; una sudadera gris oscura y pantalón de correr. Su rostro perlado por el sudor, la cara un poco enrojecida y las partes un poco más largas de su cabello, amarrados hacia atrás.

Aún no la había visto, pero eso no importó demasiado, porque toda la determinación de Sakura por escapar, se esfumó instantáneamente cuando el lo vio. Quiso fundirse entre la oscuridad del recibidor, evitar la vergüenza de ser atrapada en pleno ataque de pánico, pero pronto recordó cual era la razón de estar en la casa de ese hombre, al caer sentada en el suelo lustroso de esa casa por ser incapaz de sostener su propio peso.

El dolor fue tal que le falló la vista, y quedó inmóvil sentada en el resbaloso piso. Unos pasos empezaron a acercarse con lentitud deliberada, presentía que eso era una mala, muy mala señal.

Incapaz de atreverse a mirarlo, mantuvo sus ojos en sus tenis de deporte, esperando algún tipo de reprimenda.

Sin embargo nunca llegó, es silencio se hizo denso, y la tención era palpable.

Sasuke estaba más que furioso. Casi podía tocar las ondas de ira contenida que emanaban de él.

-_Bien_\- se dijo. Era preferible que estuviera enojado, que gritara y la humillara, así ella también podría estarlo, le gritaría de regreso, y no rompería a llorar nuevamente como una niña idiota. Estaba tan avergonzada de sí misma por todas esas veces que fue vulnerable frete a este hombre…

Pero la reprimenda y la censura nunca llegaron, en lugar de eso, fue alzada por los fuertes brazos de ese hombre que claramente se hallaba furioso con ella, y aun así su agarre permaneció totalmente protector y cálido.

_¡Maldita sea!_

Esa fue la razón que le impidió lanzar cualquier protesta. No se atrevió a moverse, ni siquiera a respirar con más fuerza en busca de aire, o a levantar la mirada, ni a tocarlo para buscar balancear su peso…

En la cama nuevamente, le costó un gran trabajo buscar los ojos de Sasuke, reunió todo el valor que pudo para levantar la vista, y entonces el shock atravesó sus nervios; no se encontraba en la habitación de invitados, y Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella, sin mirarla mientras se quitaba la sudadera y la tiraba sobre un mueble.

-… ¿tu habitación? –dijo Sakura en un susurro horrorizado.

-si –dijo cortante –mi habitación…

-Pero… ¿por qué? –ella estaba sofocada, no encontraba nada en su mente que pudiera calmarla.

-No vas a ningún lado, Sakura– decretó, finalmente mirándola a los ojos, su expresión mostraba su furia, pero su voz era controlada. Como siempre. Ante esa visión, la peli rosa se quedó sin habla, su garganta estaba áspera, y no solo por sus emociones tormentosas, sino también por su incapacidad de enfrentar a alguien así; la envolvió una cantidad considerable de vergüenza y se sonrojo de incomodidad, porque entendía lo equivocada que estaba al haber sentido miedo– si la única forma en que puedo conseguir que estés quieta, es vigilándote las 24 horas, que así sea – lo único que logró hacer fue bajar su rostro y no decir nada.

¿Qué podía decirle? Lo siento Sasuke, me das panico porque eres demasiado hermoso...

Oh, no, por supuesto que no.

Había sido una tonta, infantil y cobarde.

El dolor punzante en su pierna se lo recordó con cada palpitar doloroso…

Merecía ser tratada como una niña imprudente. Era una idiota ahora mismo…

En los siguientes minutos se oyó en correr de agua en el baño, el deslizar de las telas, y de nuevo una puerta ser abierta, tal vez él esperaba que estuviera durmiendo, pero ella se mantenía en la misma posición que antes.

Sin medir palabra él se sentó a su lado, quitó la venda con cuidado, solo para notar que la zona morada e había extendido aún más, Sasuke simplemente apretó la boca, como hacia cada que se enojaba con ella hasta querer ahorcarla –no es que lo culpara, sin embargo era admirable su autocontrol, y su entereza al no gritarle.

Y de verdad se lo merecía…

Sus amables cuidados le oprimían el pecho, ya que incluso iracundo como estaba, la hacía sentir protegida, y aumentaban su culpa. Algo dentro de ella que creía ya muerto empezó a respirar y fue más doloroso de lo que había creido al sentir ese puñetazó de cariño por él.

Y antes de empezar a limpiar tomó una foto y la envió como mensaje con la foto.

-¿Para qué es eso? –se obligó a preguntar ella, no pudiendo aguantar la curiosidad.

-Para la doctora – gruño la frase el hombre. Y ella solo atinó a pensar: ¿tenía el teléfono de su doctora? Eso era demasiado. Quería preguntar más, pero no era tonta, probablemente estaría dispuesto a gruñir el doble si se atreviera a parecer mínimamente ofendida.

Y con todo el cansancio que sentía se quedó tensa cuando lo vio prepararse para dormir, paseándose de aquí, para halla como un león enjaulado, mirándola tentativamente.

El suspiro exasperado fue audible, y un momentodespués la cama se hundió a su lado. Sin aviso, y sin dudas, él la recostó a su lado y la atrajo a sus brazos.

-Duerme –le ordenó –a menos que pienses en una forma más entretenida de pasar la mañana – acabo de decir con acidez, aunque era claro que trataba de ser una broma.

Discutir era inútil, así que trató de relajarse, y alejar la rigidez de su propio cuerpo, así como los malos recuerdos.

La respiración acompasada de él era un sonido agradable, y ahora que su cabeza se hallaba recargada en su pecho, recordó lo bien que se sentía su cercania, y que todos sus miedos aunque eran reales, podía controlarlos… por lo menos unas horas.

.

.

.

Enojo era una palabra en extremo ligera para describir lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho.

Rabia letal, una ira contenida como hace años no sentía, y todo por la información que su "idiota" amigo acababa de conseguirle.

Se había despertado muy temprano para correr y despejar su mente; además, de paso ver a Naruto, que estaba en su turno nocturno del trabajo. Era un asistente de seguridad privada, y últimamente cuidaba las espaldas de los hijos de un alto empresario, pero también era un excelente investigador, su sociabilidad y su cara de idiota, le hacía pensar a muchos que el rubio olvidaría cada gota de lo que había escuchado a los 5minutos.

Pero claro, no era así. Tenía una memoria mortalmente clara.

Investigar de Sasoria le resultó mucho más sencillo, ya que era familiar de Gaara, pero no por eso agradable.

…

_Reunidos en el café de siempre, de 24 horas, se encontraron después de sus respectivos ejercicios matutinos._

_-¿Lo tienes? –Sasuke fue al grano. Necesitaba toda la información posible si quería darle un verdadero escarmiento al pelirrojo._

_Naruto lo miraba con expresión preocupada bajo su rostro perlado de sudor por su reciente ejercicio, y el ceño arrebujado de preocupación no se apartaba en ningún momento, incluso era obvio que no deseaba soltar la carpeta negra que llevaba apretada en las manos, como si transportara algún arma química y no unas hojas con letras._

_-¿Estás seguro que quieres esto teme? –Claramente incomodo, rascó su nuca en señal de indecisión – si te involucras demasiado puedes tener problemas, mala publicidad, o tal vez…_

_-Dámela baka… - demandó irritado, y extendió la mano –no puede ser peor de lo que imagino…_

_-No tienes ni idea –murmuro Naruto mientras desviaba la mirada, todavía arrepentido le entrego los documentos con cierta lentitud–señorita, quiero dos sándwiches de pavo, y dos refrescos… - dijo entonces con un suspiro pesaroso._

_Todo lo demás que estuviera diciendo el rubio, quedó opacado por la lectura._

_._

_._

_Sasori Akasuna_

_Antecedentes penales…_

_._

_._

_Sasuke se quedó frío ante el encabezado de esa hoja, pero siguió leyendo._

_._

_._

_30 años_

_Estatura 1.75_

_Peso: desconocido…_

_Arrestado por primera vez a los 16 por fraude en venta de boletos al décimo sexto encuentro de artes marciales en Hokaido._

_Falsificación, Robo de identidad._

_Al ser menor de edad solo permaneció un año en la correccional._

_A los 20 años presenta problemas por apuestas…_

_A los 22 fraude fiscal (sin comprobar)_

_6 meses después es arrestado por golpear a una camarera de un club nudista…_

_._

_._

_La lista seguía, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Sasuke fue…_

_._

_._

_A los 26 años es acusado de Intento de violación, por una doctora del hospital Haiku (sin comprobar). El superior desestimó la acusación como una riña de pareja._

_._

_._

_Y entonces dio vuelta a la hoja._

_Era la cedula de revisión médica, con fotografías a la víctima, y con descripciones detalladas de las heridas._

_La respiración se le atascó en la garganta, su cuerpo se puso rígido de ira ciega, y la única razón por que no lanzo objetos, maldiciones y golpes, fue porque estaba en un lugar público._

_La víctima, era Sakura…_

_El lado derecho de su pálida cara, lucía un gran hematoma violeta muy inflamado, desde la frente hasta la mandíbula._

_Entonces él apretó su propia mandíbula, y se obligó a respirar su rabia._

_Volvió a observar la foto de Sakura, como si de una desconocida se tratara. Y es que además de los signos de violencia, su expresión era deprimente, como si viera a una mujer que se había rendido ante su muerte, y la peli rosa que tenía en su casa no era así…_

_Ella luchaba con pasión por tener un lugar en el mundo…_

_Su mirada negra fue a la boca rosa (normalmente deliciosa), en la fotografía, su labio inferior estaba partido y sangrante._

_Las demás fotos… no querían verlas; pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás._

_La siguiente era de sus piernas…_

_Ante la primera visión, apretó los ojos y los puños de impotencia, de rabia, de dolor y repugnancia hacia el engendro que casi había matado a Sakura. _

_Los muslos tenía un par de manos visiblemente marcados; el sujeto había enterrado las uñas en su piel. Reconocía la tortura cuando la veía, no por nada fue el mejor alumno de su generación en la academia de policía…_

_._

_._

_No pudo seguir viendo más._

_Simplemente se limitó a leer._

_._

_._

_A los 28 años es acusado de fraude, por Sakura Haruno. Los litigios duraron 6 meses, las dos partes afirman que sus documentos son reales. Pero finalmente, ante la falta de pruebas contundentes por parte de la demandante, el caso queda pendiente hasta que ella sea capaz de comprobar que fue despojada de su vivienda…_

_._

_._

_Cuando Sasuke alzó la vista, estaba tan enfurecido y tan asqueado que le palpitaban las cienes a causa de la ímpetu se su rencor, que manaba por cada uno de sus poros._

_Quería hacer sufrir a la sabandija asquerosa._

_-¿Cuándo lo matamos? –pregunto entonces Naruto interrumpiendo su pensamientos oscuros homicidas._

_-Pronto – respondió con sequedad, pero con los dientes tan apretados que le dolía la mandíbula._

_-Entonces ¿vas enserio? –quiso saber el otro, siempre era el investigador. No por nada era también detective independiente._

_-es lo más probable – y su amigo profundizó su ceño ante la repuesta evasiva, pero no insistió._

_-Cuentas con migo – Ofreció su informante._

_-Gracias –dijo cortante, ya era duro tener que controlar lo que sentía por esa extraña y esquiva mujer; y con todo consideraba la inusual necesidad de hablar sobre esto que le pasaba por la mente – la noche que nos encontramos en el centro… él trató de golpearla – en el silenció de ambos, medito sobre esa acción que antes no había analizado. Pensando que debería haber imaginado algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar en contra de aquel parasito… tenía que pensar, y hallar una forma de tranquilizar su violenta furia –no vemos dobe…_

…

_Al llegar a su hogar su cerebro se hallaba agotado de pensar en todas las razones por las que alguien como Sakura soportaría aquel infierno, o a un imbécil de tal calibre; repasando la imagen de ella una y otra vez, imaginándola en "ese momento", indefensa bajo las manos de un agresor sin escrúpulos, ya que no era alta, o musculosa, ni tampoco atlética, dedujo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra alguien así, sino más bien menuda, pequeña y aunque si tenía buena figura no había nada en ella que se dedujera en violencia… excepto su actitud._

_Recordó la patada en la entrepierna de aquella noche que la siguió… y se estremeció. Aunque, por un buen motivo, sospechaba que sus dotes de campeona de lucha eran muy recientes._

_Al entrar en el recibidor de su casa un sonido seco, y estrepitoso lo trajo de vuelta, camino sin detenerse hasta donde ella estaba, porque claro que era Sakura ¿Quién más andaría merodeado en su recibidor con tanta torpeza? ¿el peor saqueador del mundo…o Naruto?_

_La poca neblina de ira acababa de controlar, se elevó de pronto a la estratosfera._

_Quería gritarle, reprenderla por ser tan descuidada con su propio cuerpo… por los miserables años que pasó a lado de Sasori…_

_Pero cuando la vio ahí en el suelo, con sus hombros temblando ligeramente, y su rostro oculto por su cabello, encontró la fuerza para contenerse y sopesar las cosas._

_Llevándola en sus brazos y con la decisión de colocarla en el lugar ideal, donde no escaparía de él sin que se percatara, cayó en cuenta de lo joven y pequeña que era entre sus brazos (había estado tan enojado y tan indignado todo ese tiempo –con Sasori, con ella –que no se permitió analizar ese punto; pero entonces ¿cuán más joven al conocer al pelirrojo, cuanto más inocente y en qué medida su ingenuidad la puso en manos de aquel cerdo canalla?_

_Su mente se despejó un poco ante la idea, la lógica haciendo juego con sus acciones, pero no con su yo interno en conflicto…_

…

Dejó que se adaptará a la idea de que compartirían cama de ahora en adelante, de todos modos su pierna –que estaba peor –no le permitiría ir lejos.

La obligó a recostarse después de limpiar la herida, y cambiarla venda por una limpia.

Pasarón 10 minutos…

25 minutos…

40 minutos

No conciliaba el sueño, y es que el olor del shampoo florar de su deliciosa y exasperante inquilina flotaba bajo su nariz, las curvas contorneadas por la luz de las farolas en el exterior de su casa, y su calidez penetraba la tela de su propia pijama, y… estaba usando la demoniaca pijama naranja que le regaló el idiota rubio. Él nunca usaba pijamas, solo un bóxer. Se sentía estúpido, y algo excitado, _maldición_.

Dormir con Sakura Haruno iba a ser un tormento.

.

.

.

Dormir con Sasuke Uchiha era un tormento…

Estaba rodeada por todas partes por el olor fresco de la colonia con toque de madera y cítricos; el brazo de él envolviéndola por la cintura en una cadena posesiva que la asustó y acelero el flujo de sangre en sus venas, y sumado a ello su delicioso y reconfortante calor masculino torturándola con pensamientos indecorosos. Haciéndola divagar en cosas muy tentadoras… y emocionalmente suicidas.

¿Hace cuánto que no pensaba en todas esas tonterías? No lo recordaba.

Sería una semana largar, muy, muy larga…

.

.

.

* * *

Bien aquí esta. Perdón por los errores de dedo, lo arreglaré en la semana. Saludos ;)


	9. Capítulo 9: tortuosa semana -parte1

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque sea pésimo para el romance, y yo crea que cualquiera de nosotras podría hacer una mejor historia de amor para ellos, no robo a sus personajes, solo los tomo prestados en esta pequeña historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Hiyoko-sama**: pues sí, doloroso, pero habrá muchas recompensas para los dos después. Sí, logrará confiar en Sasuke totalmente. Muchos saludos.

**Dulcecito:** sí, eso haré. Era necesario poner lo que había pasado con Sakura, para entenderla mejor, ¡saludos!

Este capítulo dedicado a ustedes dos (me impresiona que no tardaron en escribir su review, gracias)

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo9: Una semana tortuosa .parte 1

**=Día1=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Ya había mencionado que Sausuke Uchiha era sinónimo de la tentación?

La más oscura y deliciosa de ellas por cierto.

Lo miró una vez, dos y tres…

Pues sí, lo era. Y seguro que le haría caer al abismo de su perdición, o tal vez, solo estaba dramatizando demasiado.

Cerró los ojos e imploró a todos los poderes del cielo, del universo.

Abrió los parpados, fuertemente presionados, por quinta vez para comprobar que no estaba teniendo una alucinación sensual, y de verdad exageraba; y ¡oh, los cielos y todos los santos en ellos!

No exageraba…

Repaso el pensamiento para que le quedara claro… no acercarse, no babear sobre la sabana, no fantasear como una masa de hormonas femeninas lujuriosas, y no tocar jamás bajo ningún concepto…

"_Sasuke Uchiha me llevará al mal camino"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha me llevará al mal camino"_

"_Sasuke Uchiha me llevará al mal camino"_

Se repitió como un mantra para mantenerse firme.

Necesitaba recuperar un poco la compostura, aunque era realmente difícil, recién levantada, con la guardia baja, y con ese hombre restregándole su perfección.

Debía pensar rápido, en otra cosa, en cualquier cosa; el fin del mundo, guerra, muerte y destrucción, hambrunas y los pobres niños de áfrica, incluso llego al extremo de imaginar a su jefe en calzones…

_-¡Iuk!-_ pensó con asco.

Pero eso no ayudaba en absoluto para alejar sus ojos verdes de aquel hombre con cuerpo escultural, duro como el mármol y firmemente marcado por las rutinas de ejercicios, y que hacia flexiones en el suelo con solo unos bóxer negros puestos, y además actuaba como si ella no estuviera ahí babeando como un hambriento ante un suculento banquete imperial.

Se aclaró la garganta para ver si él trataba de cubrirse, o levantaba la vista y se iba. Pero nada sucedió. Él simplemente la ignoró pasando la cuarentava flexión.

_Maldito…_

-Sería correcto que te pusieras algo encima –dijo ella, logrando que su voz se escuchara neutra y no estrangulada como estuvo a punto de suceder.

-Tal vez… -respondió el con un jadeo y una sonrisa pretenciosa pegada a su rostro –pero no sería tan divertido ver cómo cambia tu rostro de escandalizada, a ruborizada y deseosa, en segundos – ella no estaba… deseosa, no. Solo estaba… un poco hormonal.

-Y-yo-yo no estoy, no estoy – pronunciar esa palabra era como degustar veneno para ella–de-deseosa, ni siquiera me agradas – aseguró, pero su voz la había más que traicionado.

-Mentirosa –le retó Sasuke al tiempo que se levantaba en toda su gloría, y camino desinteresadamente hacía ella.

_!Maldito infierno!…_

Su pequeño corazón roto se desboco con pánico, sí, tenia que ser eso, nada más.

Se tapó con la sabana hasta la cabeza, y se enrosco como una cochinilla.

-¡cúbrete por buda, por ala, por las mil deidades, por quien quieras, pero por favor, hazlo! –chilló entre las mantas, con miedo por el vacío que se formaba en su vientre. Él rió entre dientes, ella alcanzó a escucharlo… -_¡imbécil arrogante! –gritó en su mente._

_-_No tienes por qué esconderte, o dejar de mirarme –ronroneo divertido – tómalo como la indemnización de la última vez que estuve en tu casa.

Todas las imágenes, y su ropa interior impar, solo reforzaron su vergüenza.

-¿Piensas castigarme así todos los días, o estas de promoción? –refunfuño Sakura con su vos amortiguada por las almohadas.

-No te escucho Sakura –se quejó el Uchiha.

-¿qué? –decidió que le seguiría el juego, era mejor esconderse y no ser escuchada, que enfrentarse con esa visión que la ponía de cabeza.

Pronto sus pretensiones fueron arruinadas –con ella dando un chillido de indignada protesta -cuando las mantas y las colchas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo y quedó expuesta, o mejor dicho, él quedó expuesto de nuevo a su vista; no obstante ella era quien se sentía semidesnuda… y eso era horrible.

Él se sentó a su lado, con la sonrisa más amplia y más engreída que ella jamás había visto. Quería ser fuerte, y fingir que su cuerpo de ensueño no le afectaba, enseñarle su cara más antipática y asqueada. Pero ¿a quién engañaba? una vez estuvo a un milímetro de ella una vez a su lado era imposible controlar sus reacciones; se tapó los ojos con las manos como si fuera una niña que no deseaba ver una escena de terror, y lo que en realidad se presentaba frente a sus mirada era un paquete admirable de ocho abdominales –_¡no seis, sino ocho!_ –gimió internamente.

-No te preocupes –dijo provocador –yo no soy muy pudoroso – explicó tomando su mano más pequeña, dándole un beso en los nudillos y después apretándola contra su torso. Ella trató de apartarla, pero Sasuke la tenía bien atrapada, y presionada contra su corazón; el calor se filtró en esa burda extremidad con la que le tocaba, y la que nunca antes vio como una zona que le provocara sensación similar.

-Yo si lo soy –murmuró ella con ahogo - ¡ponte algo o trataré de huir de nuevo! –prometió con algo de histeria, a punto de desatar su desesperación.

Él pareció notarlo enseguida, porque no insistió más, sola se detuvo para darle otro de sus besos, y aclararle algo, o eso pensó ella.

-Muy bien – dijo mirándola, con sus ojos brillando de satisfacción –pero no me voy a detener para obtener lo que quiero – no pudo evitar preguntarse qué quería él ¿volverla loca, suicida? –Voy a preparar algo de desayunar. Me acompañaras a hacer unas tomas y después vamos al doctor –no tuvo que preguntar porque, era claro que el esfuerzo de las horas anteriores había dejado peor su herida -traje tu ropa aquí, de dejó sola para que te cambies, por ahora… la próxima vez yo te ayudaré con ella –y así se fue. Sin decirle si le ayudaría a quitarsela, o ponérsela…

Al final cayó en cuenta de algo que antes no estaba analizando; si Sasuke quisiera, podría tenerla, bastaría ponerla bajo él … y forzarla, sin embargo cada que ella le pedía que se detuviera, él obedecía.

Puso su mano sobre su pecho, arrugando la tela, conmocionada por ese pequeño golpe de verdad en su mente.

…

**=Día2=**

A Sakura le gustaban las cosas dulces, él lo sabía, pero no entendió cuanto hasta que convivió dos días seguidos con ella.

En la mañana pan tostado con mermelada de durazno, en la tarde –después de la comida- un gran pedazo de chocolate, en la noche una malteada –también de chocolate.

Habían estado todo el día anterior juntos, dado que Sasuke tenía algunos trabajos que hacer, comían fuera; y después de pedir algo de comer, ella siempre pedía su "_glorioso"_ pedazo de azúcar…

-¿No crees que es demasiada azúcar para alguien tan pequeña?- ella solo le miró rencorosa por encima de su tercer _hotcake_ con cajeta y mermelada, y después tragó su bocado - ¿estas nerviosa, no es así? – se atrevió a preguntar, sin importarle el rubor que Sakura llevaba en el rostro.

-Sí, estoy nerviosa –contestó abruptamente, y él se sorprendió que finalmente lo admitiera, eso no quitaba que ella partía inquietamente, en varios pedacitos, el pan antes de comerlo, o que le agregara más dulce encima.

Bien, por lo menos tenía su vaso de leche bien servido, como buena niña.

-Tus nervios son injustificados – le dijo, tratando de apartar la vista de aquel plato de diabetes – no entiendo de que estas tan alterada… -un gruñido femenino lo detuvo de seguir.

-¿No entiendes? –Pregunto indignada una vez que trago otra poco – primero – empezó enumerando, con el tenedor aun en la mano – es el segundo día que te levantas semi desnudo a hacer tus ejercicios de macho, y además no tratas de ponerte nada encima –explicó con un sonrojo más notorio, evidentemente frustrada, y algo agitada... Él por su parte se limitó a no reír en su cara -; segundo, andamos dando vueltas por la ciudad, entrando en lugares a los que nunca me atrevería a entrar…

-¿Y? – Picó, era tan entretenido ver sus expresiones –No veo que pueda tener – nada de eso –de malo –sonrió de lado la remarcar su punto.

-además, no he logrado dormir como se debe – agregó con los dientes apretados, como si le costara trabajo explicar aquello – y cuando no duermo, me vuelvo irritable, en extremo – entonces lo señaló con el tenedor, como anotando que era culpa de él.

Eso estaba bien por Sasuke, tampoco había logrado dormir correctamente con ella entre sus brazos.

-yo tampoco he dormido mucho – agregó, mirándola seria, e intencionadamente.

A eso ella se le quedo mirando con obvia expresión de sufrimiento y vergüenza. Ese pequeño momento vio realmente lo vulnerable que era, y deseó abrazarla…

-lo siento –murmuró ella – no quería…

-Ni lo menciones – la interrumpió –no era un reclamo. Solo quería que supieras que estamos en el mismo barco.

Al terminar la cena, él cargó de nuevo a la peli rosa, y Sakura rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y recargó su cabeza en su hombro. Y se preguntó si ella se daría cuenta del avance, de lo natural que se empezaba a volver esa acción de tocarse.

Al sentarla en el lugar del "_copiloto"_ se agacho tomando su mentón, y besándola. Ella no se resistió, solo se limitó a tocar la mano de Sasuke que la tocaba a ella.

Dentro de él su sistema rugió de satisfacción.

El ser correspondido con tanta naturalidad era la mejor señal de progreso que tenía.

..

* * *

Saludos, estaré entregando en pequeños fragmentos para avanzar más rápido y nos leemos en 4días. Byebye.


	10. Capítulo 10: tortuosa semana -parte2

Fotografías para una mujer rara10

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y los he tomado prestados para esta historia de dolor, amor, risas. Muchos saludos a todos los que leen mi fic, las más sinceras gracias a quienes han seguido esta narración desde el inicio…

* * *

**Yourdeathangel:** oye, no hay problema. Estoy muy contenta de que leas mis fics, espero que este nuevo capítulo sea de tu agrado. Excelente fin de semana.

**Dulcecito311:** si todas esas cosas, y tal vez más, pero pronto esas cosa van a cambiar. Si, al menos en mí interpretación (el personaje de Sasuke es muy, muy terco: solo que yo me hice la pregunta ¿y si lo que quisiera Sasuke no fuera una venganza…? Ya sabes si quisiera comida sería obeso jajaja; claro, en este caso lo que quiere es a Sakura) saludos.

**inesUchiha:** me alegra que entiendas a esta Sakura, porque quiere decir que estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo. He leído mucho libros, y cuando me hacen llorar por el dolor del personaje pienso _"a que buen libro";_ por supuesto no llego a eso, pero lo que tú me dices es más que suficiente. Muchos saludos, tus comentarios me dieron mucha risa (pero también me hicieron pensar en un castigo apropiado ¿Cuál podría ser…?

**Cherry627:** jajaja si es verdad a cualquiera. A mí me encantó hacer esta parte, hay muchas situaciones que explotar que no se por cuál decidirme. Y también se sabrá en uno de los capítulos que siguen. Si te confieso, no es una razón muy complicada. Saludos y gracias por tu review.

**Hiyoko-sama: **Estoy súper contenta que te haya gustado, y la verdad la dedicatoria era merecida, publiqué de un día para otro, y antes de que pusiera el nuevo capítulo, ya estaban esos reviews (dije dentro de mí; wooow son geniales) muchas gracias por tu constancia, y pásatela muy bien.

**Guest:** muchas gracias, te mando saludos, y espero que estés muy bien.

**Cinlayj2:** gracias, me alagas y ese me da ánimo. Y por otro lado tienes razón, planeaba cosa así para los siguientes capítulos, definitivamente Naruto está incluido, más situaciones incomodas y muerte para Sasori ahogado en acido. Jeje (sorry si hay alguien a quien si le guste este pelirrojo ó_ò).

**Lian Kirito-kun**: oye muchas gracias (y es enserio, no es ironía) a veces se nos pasa poner comentario, Dont worry a mí también me ha pasado, muchos saludos, gracias por reivindicarte ^ ^.^.

**Gabi Molina:** bienvenida, gracias. Y la verdad ojala pudiera publicar más seguido, también a mí me gustaría. ¡Saludos!

**Itzel Uchiha:** Yo también me estoy divirtiendo al escribir este fic, y estoy encantada de que te guste. Espero seguir por este camino, saludos, ojala que esta parte te divierta igual.

**Guest:** estoy contenta de que te gustara. Pero oye, quiero que te vaya bien en la escuela (si ñoño, lo sé, pero no hay de otra) además la historia aquí sigue. Muchos saludos, y éxito en los exámenes.

**ConiM:** si crees que está teniendo un gran avance, entonces este capítulo te encantará. Nos leemos en el próximo. Saludos.

**Besscy:** aquí está la conti, gracias por seguir leyendo. Saludos.

**Lizzet:** Bienvenida Itzel, gracias, hago mi mejor esfuerzo con el poco tiempo que me queda. Perdón por los errores de dedo, esos los corrijo después de publicar. Saludos.

* * *

.

.

.

Capítulo 10: semana tortuosa –parte2

.

.

.

**=Día3=**

La pierna no le dolía tanto como los primeros dos días, por supuesto, seguía sin poder levantarse por sí sola, Sasuke era por mucho su apoyo a la hora de moverse.

Pero necesitaba encontrar una manera de sentirse más independiente, y no una carga.

-La doctora llamó –anunció Sasuke al entrar en la habitación. Con un movimiento de su mano lo instó a que continuara – necesitarás 2 semanas más de reposo – acabó de decirle secamente.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos con horror, pero después de eso, recordó que ella era la causa de su propia desgracia.

-Hablas… enserio – no podía quedarse más tiempo con él, no era nada bueno.

¿Y sí sucumbía a él antes de tiempo, y sí… se enamoraba? Evito mirarlo directamente a la cara, con temor de revelar sus pensamientos.

-Muy enserio – dio cruzando los brazos de forma inflexible – si no hubieras tratado de huir, en medio de la madrugada, eso sería innecesario.

Él tenía razón…

Apenada por su desesperado acto de aquel día, se abstuvo de responderle, ya no podía encontrar motivo lógico para estar a la defensiva, además ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"_¡tenia pánico por qué creo que me puedo enamorar perdidamente de ti!"_

Oh, no, claro que no…

-Entiendo –se limitó a decir entonces.

En aquel momento las actividades que normalmente se realizaban entre ellos comenzaron; en la mañana después de ejercicio matutino de Sasuke, él tomaba un baño, luego de eso él cargaba a Saukura –quien de manera natural envolvía sus brazos sobre sus hombros- (no le pasó desapercibido que se empezaba a hacer normal tocarlo, pero no quería ni pensar en lo eso significaba). Una vez el baño, donde ya estaban sus cosas a lado de las del moreno, la ayudaba a prepararse para entrar en la tina. Ella distraídamente observaba sus cosa; toalla de baño, cepillo de dientes, secadora y peine, crema para el cuerpo con aroma a flores y una loción con aroma a manzanas.

La escena era demasiado personal, como si fueran una pareja…

Y era estremecedora.

La dejaba sentada en la tina quitando la venda siempre con cuidado, y la colocaba a un lado de la llave del agua para que ella pudiera llenarla y bañarse sola, luego se marchaba (no sin antes darle una mirada evaluadora a sus piernas desnudas y decir algo que calentaba sus mejillas).

-_"cuando estés curada encontraremos un buen uso para esas preciosidades" –_ fue lo que dijo esta vez.

Se habría reído, si no hubiera estado demasiado ocupada controlando lujuriosa reacción, y su desbocada imaginación femenina.

Por alguna razón todos esos actos eran más íntimos para ella, que el solo hecho de dormir en la misma cama con él.

Y si continuaba en esa dirección, ya serían tres días seguidos que despertaban juntos, impregnados en el olor de su cuerpo.

Ese era solo un punto más que hacía golpetear su corazón contra su pecho.

…

"_Todas las acciones humanas, tienen un origen lógico de ser…"_ al menos eso era lo que decía uno de los libros que yacían en su repisa, y ahora en carne propia entendía la frase.

Desde la llegada de Sakura a su hogar, su cuerpo se revelaba a sus órdenes, estaba lleno de deseo. Tocarla era poco, demasiado poco, para lo que quería hacer con ella.

Y decir que se despertaba excitado, aspirando el aroma de manzanas y flores, era mínimo…

Esta mañana una dormida Sakura se encontraba abrazándolo por la cintura, con la mejilla bien acomodada sobre el latido de su corazón y su _erótico_ cuerpo delineado al suyo. Al ser completamente consiente de sus redondos pechos pegados a su torso, su anatomía reaccionó involuntariamente ante el placer que eso le provocaba, tuvo que salir de ahí antes de terminar sobre ella…

_¡Demonios, cómo la deseaba!_

_._

_._

_._

**=Día4=**

-Con mi dinero podemos comprar unas muletas – sugirió en tono conciliador Sakura a la hora del desayuno, con sus ojos color del jade evadiendo su mirada, y sus preciosas mejillas acaloradas.

Tal vez repasando el beso de hace unos minutos; demandante y exploratorio, donde utilizo con ahínco sus músculos labiales, y su lengua, para mostrarle lo mucho que la deseaba.

-No – dijo rotundamente. No iba a permitir que un par de objetos le privaran del contacto directo con el cuerpo de Sakura, con solo pensarlo ya odiaba las malditas cosas.

-¿por qué no? –Se quejó la molesta peli rosa –es más fácil si no me estas cargando para todas partes… como un bebe –lo último lo dijo en tan bajo que apenas lo oyó, era obvio que no encontraba más excusas para mantenerlo alejado.

Y no iba a dejarla encontrar más que esa.

-Fácil ¿para quién? –Objetó Sasuke irritado –yo estoy muy cómodo teniéndote en mis brazos –aclaró sin el mínimo ápice de vergüenza, y con una determinación que aplastó sus objeciones.

El silencio, y el profundo sonrojo de Sakura, fueron su respuesta…

Obviamente era complicado para ella, admitir lo que estar cerca el uno del otro les causaba.

Ella era incapaz de esconder la dilatación se sus pupilas, y su nerviosismo, que iba en aumento.

La reacción de sus cuerpos, era algo más que simple química…

Y no iba dejar que ella huyera de eso.

.

.

.

**=Día5=**

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que supo es que Sasuke no estaba haciendo su acostumbrado ejercicio matutino. Y lo tenía muy claro, porque incluso en sueños la abrazaba posesivamente contra su pecho, y sus piernas se hallaban entrelazadas con las de ella, su respiración haciendo cosquillas en su frente.

Era tan agradable…

Además, Sakura no estaba mejor, con sus manos rodeando sus amplios hombros, recostado contra el como si ese fuera su lugar perfecto en el mundo, donde tenía que estar.

No quería pensar en nada más, empezaba a dejar de importarle lo que pasara después ¿eso era tan malo, tener ilusiones, volver a sentir?

Se limitó a escuchar el palpitar constante de su corazón contra su oído, a descansar contra Sasuke e imaginar que él era suyo, y que ella no era una hipócrita cobarde que huía de algo que podía ser muy bello.

Alzo la vista para observarlo; si no tuviera que aparentar que le desagradaba ser protegida por él, podría mirarlo por horas y horas, sin cansarse nunca; sus facciones rectas, su boca atrayente y mandíbula agresiva, su cabello tan oscuro y satinado, y todas esas líneas duras que se formaba en su cuerpo.

Sin poder resistirse empezó a pasar la mano por su cabello, disfrutando de la suavidad, del complejo movimiento de sus hebras salvajes que regresaba al mismo sitio con cada caricia. El contacto era adictivo, y difícil de detener.

De improviso la mano de él atrapó la suya entrelazando sus dedos; sintiéndose atrapada en un acto delictivo, levantó la mirada, solo para hallar que él la miraba con intensidad…

-y-yo lo siento - ¿desde que cuando la estaba mirando, por qué no dijo nada cuando despertó?

-No tienes porque – dijo de con simpleza, como si ella no hubiera hecho nada fuera de lo común (cuando todo lo que trataba de hacer, era no tocarlo más de lo necesario). Manteniendo sus manos firmemente unidas, tomadas íntimamente le dijo - me gusta… que me toques –ruborizada por sus palabras y acciones, trato de alejarse, solo para ser atraída en un movimiento perezoso a los brazos de él, envuelta por todo su cuerpo, su aroma a jabón hacia flaquear su rebeldía - ¿y a ti, Sakura? –pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿qué? –contestó con voz apenas audible.

-¿te gusta que te toque? – la pregunta hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón ¿Cuándo olvido que él era el amo de la franqueza?, se quedó tensa por unos segundos, y respiro profundamente aunque su sistema se llenara de su olor, necesitaba el aire para calmarse. Era solo una pregunta, nada más.

-…No – respondió vacilante, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara. Odiando ser tan mala mentirosa.

-Eres terrible mintiendo ¿lo sabías? – su voz sonó ronca por recién despertar, pero también divertida.

-No miento –ella afirmo, esta vez más seria. Y aun así sin poder mirarlo…

Abruptamente se encontró aprisionada bajo el cuerpo de Sasuke, que tensó su anatomía, arqueándose de forma dominante hacia ella, en un acercamiento de placer que le fue imposible ocultar a causa del gemido involuntario que salió de su garganta –mírame a los ojos y dime que no te gusta que te toque –le exigió ásperamente pero sin levantar la voz, sus ojos negros la quemaban con una emoción que nunca antes vio en un hombre, algo que era solo para ella, y que deseaba tomar. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente por la intensidad que emanaba de él, no podía mentirle a la cara, no a él -¡contéstame Sakura!

-¡no puedo! – exclamo al fin, ¿a quién no le gustaría ser tocada, y acariciada así? como si fuera importante… amada. O sus besos, los fugaces, los exigentes y los invasivos ¿Quién podría odiar aquello, ella no, por supuesto que no – no puedo decirlo… - era tan duro confesar lo mucho que le gustaba ser tocada por Sasuke.

-Dime lo que quiero escuchar – siguió presionándola con voz impaciente, y con su cuerpo. Y por extraño que pudiera parecer, ella sabía exactamente lo que él quería que dijera.

Y la asustaba…

-Me gusta – sus palabras fueron tan bajas que difícilmente se entendió.

…

-No te oigo – era una mentira descarada, lo sabía. Sin embargo nadie podía culparlo de querer escucharlo en voz alta y clara. Estaba jugando sucio, pero no le importaba. Sasuke estaba tan atento que escucho su asustada voz con total claridad, pero no le resultó suficiente, quería que ella se atreviera a decirlo en sin miedo, que reconociera, no solo para él, sino para sí misma que el contacto entre ellos era placentero, y que lo deseaba tanto como él – déjame oírte… vamos cariño, no puede ser tan malo – pidió esta vez en un murmullo contra su sensible oído, observó con placer que la piel de su cuello se erizaba (ese fenómeno corporal nunca antes la interesó tanto), empujando su cuerpo al de Sakura escuchó otro ligero gemido.

Sentir su feminidad contra él era la gloria.

Finamente sus miradas colisionaros, y algo en el interior de él se quebró.

-sí… me gusta que me toques –dijo ella con entrecortadamente – me gusta tanto, que cuando no me tocas casi duele – entonces ella también se quebró, una lagrima solitaria corrió por su mejilla recordándole a Sasuke lo tremendamente doloroso y arduo que era aquella confesión de sus labios.

-ssshh – acarició la manos de ella que había tenido aprisionadas a los lados de su cabeza, las beso, y adhirió sus cuerpo lentamente, necesitando sentir su suavidad femenina– ¿te asuste? No quise… – deseó saber, porque si eso estaba provocando, debía encontrar otro modo para tenerla.

Tenerla, y poseerla…

El conocimiento le llegó como un golpe al pecho.

Él quería adueñarse de Sakura, hacerla suya, y no solo una vez…

Las manos de ella acariciaron su rostro, pero las caricias seguían siendo vacilantes, temerosas.

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula por el miedo de ella, odiaba que le temiera.

-Siempre tengo miedo – dijo la peli rosa – no es por ti – si ojos verdes eran suplicantes.

-No quiero hacerte daño –le afirmó entre los besos que repartía en su cuerpo; su frente, su delicada mandíbula, y sus hombros desnudos al bajar su amplia pijama que usaba para dormir, la piel entre sus pechos. La femenina respiración entrecortada fue combustible para su deseo, aunado a la carecía de oposición a su toque…

Ella se lo estaba permitiendo…

-¡ah ¡- el dulce sonido que salió de sus labios fue un regalo, reforzado por los brazos de Sakura envolviéndose alrededor de sus cuello.

¡Brr, Brr, Brr!

¡Brr, Brr, Brr!

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

¡Brr, Brr, Brr!

¡Brr, Brr, Brr!

-_Demonios ¿por qué ahora? –_ irritado ante la idea de tener que dejar de tocarla, o escuchar su excitante voz distorsionada de goce, ignoró en condenado aparato.

-Sasuke, ¡hnm!– pronunció en un primer intento ella – deberías contestar –dijo jadeante la peli rosa.

-Debería - gruño, estaba irritado –¡_demonios! –_ pensó al tiempo que se calmaba un poco, no por eso soltó la cintura de Sakura. Iba a golpear el cráneo de quien los estaba interrumpiendo. Con eso en mente reunión todo el autocontrol que le quedaba –y no era mucho – para responder el teléfono - ¿sí? – no pudo evitar sonar violento.

\- ¡_wwooww, teme! Cualquiera diría que te interrumpí en un momento crucial –_ Naruto era hombre muerto, era un idiota con mala suerte, o simplemente se hallaba en su naturaleza meter la parta.

-¡¿qué quieres, imbécil?!- los siguientes cinco minutos el rubio le dio algunos detalles más del caso de Sakura, en número de unos documentos que aún permanecían guardados en los archivos del juzgado, donde ella levantó la demanda para recuperar su hogar –pudiste sacar unas copias –preguntó entonces mirado los apenados ojos verdes –correcto, en la tarde lo arreglamos –y colgó.

-¿Naruto? – interrogó en un murmullo, e involuntariamente alejo su mirada verde de la suya.

No sabía lo que su pequeña huésped estaría pensando, pero bien podía imaginarlo.

La vergüenza de sus acciones grabada en su rostro, su incapacidad de mirarle sin ocultar su deseo no saciado.

\- si – dijo secamente. Tomó su rostro para que lo mirara a la cara y le dijo con firmeza –no hay nada de lo que debas avergonzarte, lo que pasa entre nosotros está bien – Beso su fente y acarició sus mejillas, y después dispuso permitirle una tregua temporal, quizás era demasiado pronto para ceder a la tentación – el dobe te salvó – agregó con una sonrisa ladina, claro nadie salvaría al cabeza hueca de sus golpes – pero la tregua es temporal – envolvió sus cremosas curvas en las sabanas mientras gemía de decepción para sus adentros, y con un beso más –pero esta vez de resignación- se fue a tomar un baño, uno realmente helado.

…

¡¿Qué rayos estuvo a punto de hacer?! Se abofeteo mentalmente.

-_idiota, idiota –_ esa era ella, la rota vulnerable y emocionalmente estúpida Sakura – _¿Qué no tienes sentido común, imbécil? –_ continuó regañadose.

Si Naruto no hubiera interrumpido, ahora mismo se encontraría envolviendo las piernas alrededor de Sasuke, gimiendo su nombre, y gritando de placer.

Toda su piel se puso caliente.

_¡Malditas hormonas, maldita sensibilidad!_

La sola idea, de ser tomada por Sasuke, enervaba sus terminaciones nerviosas al máximo, pero al mismo tiempo hacia que su alma callera en picado al suelo.

Ella era como un sediento en medio del desierto, y él era un oasis…

Le gustaba Sasuke, le gustaba tanto…

.

.

.

**=Día6=**

-¡Teme, traje pizza! –Gritó Naruto una vez que Sasuke le abrió la puerta - ¡Hola, Sakura –chan! Espero que no me hayas extrañado mucho- el muchacho ni por un momento dudo en atravesar el umbral, incluso con el aterrador ceño de su huésped, o podría ser, que el rubio despreocupado, fuera inmune a la densa aura oscura que le rodeaba con intenciones de venganza.

La expresión de fastidio en el moreno no le pasó desapercibida a la peli rosa (cuando se atenuó el enojo en él), y tampoco la diversión que aquello le hizo sentir.

Era sencillo saber cuánto apreciaba Sausuke al escandaloso sujeto.

-Hola, Naruto –saludó ella tratando de ocultar su diversión, desde su lugar en la barra del comedor los miró avanzar en su dirección. Aunque le agradaba estar con su fotógrafo favorito, y oírlo hablar de su trabajo, y hasta su contacto, tener a alguien que aliviara la fuerte tención sexual que se levantaba entre ambos era un alivio.

-Nadie te invitó cabeza hueca – arrojó molesto el otro, sin la más mínima intención de cortesía, o siquiera arrepentimiento.

Naruto bufo restándole importancia a su comentario, y avanzó para poner las pizzas en la mesa.

-Por lo menos alguien aquí conoce la sociabilidad – y entonces se sentó a un lado de Sakura, tomo un trozo de ese delicioso pan con queso extra, y salchichas – si no fuera porque vine a salvar el día, matarías a Sakura-chan de aburrimiento – explicó con la pizza en la boca, y después le paso una gran pedazo a ella.

Sakura le sonrió Sasuke por encima de la mesa, y él le devolvió la mirada por una intensa y posesiva.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso? – Interrumpió Naruto, apuntando con la pizza acusadoramente al Uchiha - ¿estas mirando con lujuria a mi pobre Sakura-chan? – Refunfuño como un anciano, y la abrazó frotando su cabeza como lo harían con un _chucho_ cualquiera – Eso no está bien, mi pequeña debe tener sexo cuando este casada – el gemido avergonzado de ella fue imposible de contener. Sakura no había tenido una madre, y seguro como que tenía el pelo rosa natural, que Naruto no era su figura materna ideal.

-¡Por favor Naruto, eso es vergonzoso! –le rogó ella, todo ante la mirada atenta de Sasuke, no lo estaba viendo directamente, pero sentía como la observaba.

Ahora quien se divertía era él… ¿cómo no?

-dale un respiro inútil, apenas está dejando de tenerme miedo – el comentario parecía bromista, pero Sakura sabía que lo decía muy enserio.

Aunque no era del todo cierto… El miedo seguía ahí, pero lo mantenía a raya porque Sasuke no se merecía ser tratado como un monstruo.

En el instante que Naruto volvió a abrazar a Sakura, el puño del pelinegro se estrelló contra su craneo. El rubio podía ser inmune a muchas cosas, pero no a los golpes de Sasuke.

.

.

.

**=Día7=**

Eso sí que era inesperado, tanto como ver a Naruto serio.

Al despertar ese día, Sasuke no se hallaba por ninguna parte. Solo una nota a un lado de un Sándwich, un vaso de jugo y una laptop.

_Tuve que salir un momento._

_Vuelvo pronto…_

-_Es un hombre taaaan comunicativo_\- pensó con sarcasmo. Pero su cabeza, y sus recuerdos sensitivos almacenados de él, no le dejaron olvidar que era un hombre de acciones más que de palabras.

Cuando llegó, traía en las manos unas muletas.

-Pero… pensé que no querías que usara unas –todo lo dijo casi sin habla. Tal vez ya no le era tan agradable llevarla entre sus brazos, puede que necesitara distancia, alejarse un poco de ella para pensar. Fue una idea demasiado amarga y casi se golpeó físicamente así misma por el frío, e incertidumbre -¡_alivio, cálmate. Eso está bien!-_ se regañó -_¡Tranquilidad es lo que tienes que sentir Idiota. Alivio!_

-si eso dije – acordó inescrutable – pero tengo que salir un día, por un trabajo no programado.

-¿Me voy a quedar toda tu casa para mi sola? –le interrogó tratando de aparentar control, alegría.

Pero este hombre que veía a través de todas sus barreras, la miró con ternura.

_No por favor, ternura no…_

Era el amo escuchando lo que no se decía, lo importante.

-Hey, hermosa – le insto a que lo mirarlo acariciándola con su voz- el inútil y Gaara van a cuidarte –eso logró calmarla, tanto como la calidez con la que le hablaba (cuando no estaba enojado).

\- Si ellos se van a quedar bien pueden cargarm…

-No –su tono se volvió frio al momento.

-pero…

-No quiero que te toquen – era una afirmación brusca, decidida pero el tenue sonrojo en el rostro de Sasuke causaron una reacción en cadena dentro de ella que le provocó calidez en todas sus extremidades, y la lleno de _ese_ sentimiento que tanto quería apagar…

Él nunca antes se había sonrojado.

-… Está bien Sasuke-kun –dijo sin más, fascinada por él con todas sus células.

Él realmente era muy posesivo, y por un extraño motivo no quiso que estuviera inseguro.

.

.

.

Al regresar lo primero que intentó Sasuke fue quitarle las muletas, pero no fue una tarea fácil. En el quinto intento finalmente lo logro, presionando un beso arrollador sobre sus labios, al mismo tiempo que arrebataba las dos piezas.

Después fue al armario más cercano, lanzo ahí los dos palos, y cerro con llave.

Sakura estaba muy enojada.

Maldito manipulador.

-¿Qué esperas para tragarte la llave? – le retó con desdén. Para lo único que sirvió su provocación fue para que la oscura mirada se tornara astuta y divertida.

-Esta me parece mejor idea –dijo soltando la cadena ser su cuello solamente para ocultar la llave bajo su ropa.

-¡Oye, eso es trampa! –Se quejó muy indignada –se supone que te la tragas, como en los dibujos animados.

\- Quiero que me desnudes Sakura, no que me disecciones – explicó con esa sonrisa adictiva, y sexi que le provocaba síntoma de "montaña rusa".

-¿qué te hace pensar que quiero desnudarte? –dijo cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, seguía irritada por sus muletas perdidas, y su tono lo delataba.

\- que tus pupilas se dilatan más, cada que habló de nosotros desnudos en la cama – remató él, al tiempo que la quemaba con su mirada obsidiana.

-engreído – refunfuño Sakura.

-Mala mentirosa –refutó paralelamente que la sentaba en su regazó, él sentado en la alfombra junto al armario donde acababa de tomar como rehén a sus muletas. La beso, y ella no tuvo la fuerza de detenerlo.

No quiso hacerlo…

Sasuke era como una navaja, y acababa de lograr abrir un pequeño pasaje hasta su corazón.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola gente linda, pues esto es todo por ahora.

La próxima semana publico el siguiente capítulo, dentro de 7 días, para ser exacto el 18, pero puede variar por un día según sus lugares de origen.

Les mando muchos saludos, y les deseo y genial fin de semana.


	11. Capítulo11: Cita clandestina

Los personajes no me pertenecen (eso ya todo el mundo lo sabe ¬¬U), son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí es mía, y adoró estar escribiéndola. Muchos saludos, y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.

Tomasa1

hussmajo

hana27natsuki

Angelica Paterson

tokidosita-hddlx

kariuchiha

jackselis131

narusasuita uzuchiha

JoUpY.M

newfanstars

Sofia-Ast

JackyMolkoVilla

Zembre98

gigi00ohlala

* * *

Especiales saludos a quienes me han escrito sus opiniones, aprecio muchísimo lo que dicen, sus sugerencias, los ánimos que me dan y saber que están esperando el próximo capítulo. Espero que estén muy bien, que la vida sea buena y les sonría.

* * *

**Aome-Hime: Muchas gracias, tus palabras son una alago para mí, y además cuando pensé en sus personalidades, analice a los personajes originales ¿cómo sería Sakura con una vida dura desde es principio, si no hubiera conocido a Sasuke primero? Y en Sasuke ¿Qué tipo de persona sería si no fuera la **_**vengaza**_** su principal objetivo? Ya sabes, esas cosas… Lo siento por no actualizar pronto. Preste mi computadora porque alguien –que me importa mucho –la necesitaba para arreglar unas cosas laborales. Saludos, bienvenida y gracias por tu paciencia.**

**Hime of sharingan: jajaajaaajajajajaja ese se escucha como un buen nivel. Yo también quiero que ya llegue el castigo de Sasori, pero antes hay que resolver muchas cosas. Y si – la violación de su privacidad- será otra de las situaciones que desaten los últimos problemas, y que pondrán a prueba la naciente relación entre ellos. Muchas gracias por tu review, por tu energía y bienvenida. ^ w ^**

**Lizzet: Es un gusto saber que estás leyendo mi fic continuamente, te estoy muy agradecida por escribir y te mando muchos saludos.**

**Cinlayj2: ¿eso crees? Yo trató de que nazcan lasos afectivos muy fuertes, tiene que haber de todo, pronto también discusiones, y celos, etc. Saludos y espero que estés muy bien.**

**InesUchiha: jajajajajaja cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia… sí admitió que le gusta, pero ahora va en aumento y habrá algunos problemillas, ejeje. Y no te preocupes, ya te llegará, te mando saludos y los mejores deseos.**

**Yourdeathangel91: Que bien, mí también me gustan de esa manera, y casi odio los capítulos que empiezan con sexo si sentido… No vemos y los siento por la tardanza, presté mi computadora unos días y no me fue posible avanzar.**

**DULCECITO311: Si y mucho (prendado por Sakura). Ya verás lo que viene te va a encantar... Sí Sakura se h dado cuenta, pero ella no deja de ser una terca, jaja muchos saludos.**

**Itzel Uchiha: si te gustan las escenas de hombres posesivos el capítulo que sigue te encantará jajajajaja. Nos leemos luego, ten un buen fin de semana.**

**Hiyoko-sama: estoy bien muchas gracias, con un montón de cosas que hacer todos los días, y escribiendo este fic en pequeñas escapadas porque el tiempo se me va como agua, y el trabajo no deja de llegar. Es cierto, Sakura ya no le tiene terror a Sasuke, pero aun esta algo insegura (recordemos que Sasuke no le ha dicho abiertamente sus sentimientos)… Lo de las muletas también lo adoré, mientras escribía, reía. Gracias por esperar y te mando muchos abrazos.**

* * *

.

.

.

Fotografías para una mujer rara 11

.

.

.

**Capítulo11: Cita clandestina**

.

.

.

De nuevo Sasuke permanecía en la cama con ella al llegar el día. La suave luz matutina entraba por las orillas del cortinaje dando a la habitación un ambiente cálido, apacible, como si nada malo en fuese a pasar en ese agradable espacio rodeado por colchas.

La iluminación era buena, los espacios bien ordenados, y los muebles simétricos y contrastantes, todo perfecto para una buena fotografía.

¿Por qué no lo había notado antes, cuando ya tenía más de una semana viviendo ahí?

A sí, estaba demasiado ocupada sintiéndose asechada por Sasuke, protegiéndose y tratando de no sentir nada como para apreciar el buen gusto del fotógrafo.

Se preguntó por un instante si tanta preocupación la privaba de las raras bellezas alrededor de su vida.

La sensación de seguridad buscando colarse en su cuerpo la alertó sus defesas a esa hora de la mañana…

-_Una sensación falsa_ – se encontró pensando compulsivamente. Una compulsión forjada con años de soledad, otros tantos de mentiras, desilusiones y abusos.

Era tan natural para ella desconfiar, pensar que con todo lo bueno algo malo venia, que él no podía ser tan bueno como parecía –porque a pesar de su mal carácter, ese hombre era fantástico.

Sin embargo, las cosas inciertas que pasaban por su organismo, era emociones que ya había aprendido a identificar muy bien, era algo que ella estuvo analizando muchas veces previamente a esta ocasión, estando con ella día con día, recordándole que existían cosas en el mundo de las que nadie se recuperaba.

Heridas que ella tenía, y que solo alguien que de verdad la amara, se quedaría el tiempo suficiente para darle valor para seguir, para curarse.

Nunca había conocido a nadie que lo intentara de verdad por ella, excepto Ino, pero ella era su amiga, y por mucho que la quisiera ella no podía darle la seguridad que necesitaba.

Y también… Sasuke.

Pero esta vez era diferente, algo se arremolinaba en su pecho, apretando con fuerza su corazón y haciéndolo trabajar dolorosamente como una pieza desquebrajada que luchaba por funcionar desesperadamente dentro de una maquinaria en ruinas.

Se estremeció hasta el alma y las lágrimas se agruparon en sus ojos por la belleza de eso, el milagro de algo tan destartalado y arruinado siendo capaz de funcionar, y a la vez por el horror.

La profunda respiración de su compañero de cama la saco de sus pensamientos tormentosos.

Una tímida sonrisa curvo su boca. El engreído y testarudo hombre era realmente hermoso. Maldito engreido. Alguien tendría que cobrar una multa a todos los especímenes como él.

No supo que fue lo que paso, pero ahora él no hacia ejercicio en las mañanas, actualmente despertaba a su lado, en ese abrazo posesivo al que se empezaba a acostumbrar.

-_mala, muy mala señal –_se dijo, pero incluso con ese pensamiento su sonrisa no se desvaneció.

Observarlo mientras dormía era algo que empezaba a apreciar como un tesoro, una escena que tal vez mañana no volviera a presenciar. Por otro lado, también la hacía lucir como una acosadora, y además como una estúpida soñadora, ya hace mucho que ella había enterrado a esa Sakura.

Esa parte de ella que se empeñaba en seguir creyendo en el final feliz, que un día confiaría de nuevo, en que podría existir en el mundo alguien que solo la mirase a ella, en el amor verdadero y en el destino.

Pero solo dar rienda suelta a sus desbocadas fantasías la hacía odiarse a sí misma, y odiarse enserio porque esa forma de ser era la que le trajo problema en primer lugar.

Con un largo suspiro empezó la maniobra "secreta" para soltar las manos que Sasuke tenía fuertemente agarrada a su cintura, lo hizo despacio para no alterar el sueño del sujeto, y también para no ser atrapada de nuevo por un grácil movimiento se sus brazos.

El cuerpo y la fuerza del moreno, eran más efectivos que una trampa de osos.

Al fin logró liberarse utilizando una almohada como señuelo-sustituto de su persona, eso serviría por una hora (tal vez) y si Sasuke estaba cansado. Pero era algo.

Silenciosamente abrió el cajón de la cómoda, donde él _escondió_ la llave del armario, si quería lograr su objetivo tenía que ser rápida y callada como un ninja.

Se levantó algo vacilante, pero con una fuerza interna que hace mucho no sentía.

La pierna no le dolía, pero si hacia un movimiento fuerte con la planta del pie, sus tendones protestaban, pero no era nada grave, además el armario se hallaba relativamente cerca de la habitación.

Una vez se hizo con las muletas avanzó hasta la cocina, y se movió como si fuera su propia casa, puesto que en tan poco tiempo, la ubicación de los utensilios de cocina, los platos y sartenes, así como los alimentos de la despensa, ella sabía dónde se encontraba cada cosa.

Con huevos cocinó una gran torta española, también pico manzana y finalmente exprimió naranjas para hacer un jugo. Estaba contenta de finalmente poder hacer algo por ella misa, y es que la verdad ya empezaba a sentirse una inútil. Sasuke había demostrado ser un buen anfitrión y enfermero, y se lo agradecía profundamente, sin embargo empezaba a pesar demasiado sobre sus hombros el hecho de no poder retribuirle rápidamente lo que hacía por ella.

Era extremadamente frustrante tener a un _desconocido_ haciendo casi todo por ella (aunque si lo pensaba bien ya no era tan desconocido), sus acciones le daban poder sobre su persona de alguna manera y eso no le gustaba. Nadie debía tener poder sobre sus emociones, era obvio que él no era Sasorí, pero esa situación no dejaba de ser intimidante.

Sasuke Uchiha, fotógrafo renombrado, hombre testarudo y tirano en su hogar, había logrado que confiara en él, en que era un ser humano con integridad e incapaz de aprovecharse de alguien, bueno, quizás no tanto pero se encontraba segura que no se aprovecharía de ella.

Era un hecho aterradoramente cierto.

Incluso, un día anterior, se dio el lujo de sentirse protegida y atesorada.

Ahora estaba decidida a pagar de alguna forma toda la ayuda prestada, porque era claro que, si bien el Uchiha no iba a lastimarla, ni a jugar con ella, de la misma forma sabía que era algo temporal, para dos personas que apenas y se conocían, la "relación" que llevaban era algo extraño.

¿Qué eran?

¿Amigos, compañeros de cama?

¿Colaboradores en el alivio de la soledad?

¿Amantes, novios?

No lo último era imposible…

No eran nada en realidad.

Con ese pensamiento, sirvió la comida ignorando el repentino frio que se coló en su piel, y en su alma.

El ruido de una pisadas fuertes, y podía jurar que enojadas, le aviso que Sasuke estaba despierto y nada feliz de su huida.

Decidida a no dejarse intimidar, y enojarlo un poco más por ser tan sobreprotector, se escondió en la alacena de la cocina junto a las latas de cremas, y verduras pre-cocidas. Hace un momento estaba preocupada por sus contradictorias emociones, por lo que sentía por él, pero no iba a dejar que eso arruinara su tiempo juntos, ni las bromas que podía hacerle ahora que tenía un poco más de movilidad.

…

Al despertar lo primero que hizo fue atraer la figura que abrazaba más hacia él, esperando sentir las curvas femeninas de cierta peli rosa, solo para descubrir que había sido timado de la peor manera.

Encontrarse confundiendo una burda almohada con las suaves y redondeadas curvas de ella, fue como un insulto.

Se levantó de golpe, sintiéndose burlado, solamente para darse cuenta de que su huesped no reía juguetonamente a un lado de la cama. Con alarma escaneó el dormitorio en busca de la mujer que –se suponía – debería estar entre sus brazos, en su cama.

Pero ni siquiera se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera.

¿Dónde demonios infernales se encontraba Sakura?!

-¡Maldita sea, mujer imprudente! –murmuro con los dientes muy apretados, enfurecido por su atolondramiento femenino y su irritante costumbre de desobedecerlo.

¿Estaba tratando de huir de nuevo?

_-¡Demonios, no!_ –eso estaba fuera de discusión, ella no podía ir a ninguna parte, no sin él. Salió tan rápido de la cama, que sin aviso, la punta de su pie colisionó directamente con la esquina de su cómoda, haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor y caer sobre su trasero aumentando su humillación y las partes doloridas simultáneamente.

Gruñó, rabio y se quejó, pero no grito, eso nunca.

Se puso de pie aún más irritado que al principio, al ver el cajón abierto. Ya podía imaginar a una peli rosa impulsiva con dos muletas, pidiendo el aventón a algún desconocido.

Sus pasos fueron pesados mientras avanzaba por la habitación, estaba realmente iracundo.

Pronto se encontró en el piso de abajo, buscándola por todos lados, al llegar a la cocina observo dos platos servidos, fruta, jugo y los cubiertos colocados.

La visión que le ofrecía la mesa puesta le hizo detenerse en seco y evaluar los hechos, como la razón de hallarse demasiado paranoico en lo que a Sakura trataba, que era imposible que se fuera muy lejos, y que era muy seguro que solo quisiera desayunar. Con profundas respiraciones trató de apaciguar su genio, hasta que todo estuvo lo suficientemente calmado para escuchar una risa femenina amortiguada por una barrera solida.

Abrió el estante inferior de la despensa de un solo tirón, y ahí, sentada en el suelo, tratando de sofocar su risa con las manos, estaba Sakura

-¿Te crees muy lista? – le dijo a la impertinente mujer que lo miraba con burla.

-Un poco – le replicó ella con los ojos risueños. Y eso fuera de calmar su enojo, lo aumento, molesto de que ella tomara su salud tan a la ligera, de que… no estaba seguro de ¿qué? Pero no haberla encontrado en la cama a su lado lo saco realmente de sí…

De pronto su propia reacción lo asustó, las fotografías de _su_ peli rosa aparecieron en su mente, brutales imágenes de maltrato y dolor, una falta de respeto hacia ella, su cuerpo y su alma…

-No es gracioso –le reprendió ya más calmado, sin embargo todavía agitado y aturdido por sus pensamientos, incluso esa preocupación prevalecía. Nunca se imaginó antes, que él pudiera ser tan posesivo, tan visceral y tan exigente en una relación con alguien.

Se dispuso a levantarla en brazos, y sentarla en la mesa de comedor. Empezaron a desayunar en silencio, ella le lanzaba miradas furtivas cargadas de preocupación, obviamente notando la nueva tención que emanaba de Sasuke.

Esa emoción era nueva para él, antes no existió esa posesión por ninguna de sus novias en ningún momento.

Sintió pavor de sí mismo, de la posibilidad de asustar a _su _peli rosa.

Porque, los cielos no lo condenaran, ella era _suya._

_Mía_

Su propia voz resonando en su cabeza fue un impacto monumental, le hizo levantar la cabeza de su plato con brusquedad mirando a la nada…

-¿qué… sucede, Sasuke-kun? –la voz vacilante de ella, llamó su atención, y mirarla directamente a sus ojos verdes le produjo una oleada de nerviosismo, de deseo… ¿qué demonios le pasaba?

-Nada – su tono fue frio y distante aunque no lo deseaba. Se percató que también Sakura lo percibió, como sus hombros femeninos se tensaron por un segundo y luego la incomodidad.

-¡no creí que hacer algo por mí misma fuera motivo de enojo! –dijo ella en voz tensa, tomándolo por sorpresa, cierto era que se había olvidado que ella no era como las otras mujeres con quienes estuvo, Sakura no se quedaba callada, no se guardaba sus molestias – en primer lugar yo no quería venir a tu casa, por si no lo recuerdas me secuestraste. No esperes que te haga caso en todo lo que digas -cuando las otras -sus pareas previas-, cada una de ellas entraba en su papel de víctima dolida –recordó con humor, simultáneamente observando a una irritada mujer de cabellos rosa -ellas lo hacían sentir culpable de tener un carácter tan domínate, pero al mismo tiempo sin dejarle deseos de admitir que se equivocada.

En cambio ella, no esperaba que él recapacitara con sus lágrimas, Sakura le hacía frente, sin mostrarse intimidada por su mirada dura cuando estaba en ese estado. Y la verdad es que estaba confundido, no enojado, no realmente.

Su mirada verde reflejaba su molestia. Era una mujer orgullosa, fuerte.

Él admiraba su fortaleza y quería quitarle lo orgullosa a besos, recordarle como se derretía por él cuando sus lenguas bailaban juntas.

Por su lado, ella le haría confesar que ere un imbécil aunque tuviera que darle con la sartén, eso era seguro.

Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír entre dientes, apagando casi por completo la incertidumbre por ese creciente sentimiento hacia Sakura, por su nueva necesidad de acaparar por completo a esa mujer adicta a los dulces, cabeza dura y voluntariosa… pero que era también, increíblemente suave, que tenía una cabeza brillante llena de respuestas e incluso inventos raros, y que además era todo un reto.

-¡Oye! – llamo ella, con esa chispa de enojo que lo volvía loco –estoy esperando una respuesta aquí…

-Estaba pensando –la interrumpió –que tu cuerpo es tan tibio por las mañanas que hoy… –continuó esta vez mirándola fijamente – cuando no estabas en _nuestra cama,_ –sus ojos se agrandaron por eso, y abrió su rosada boca como queriendo replicar pero él no la dejó – sentí mucho, mucho frío, y yo odio tener frío Sakura – era una total mentira, pero el fuerte sonrojo en el rostro de ella hizo que valiera la pena…

-Mentiroso – refunfuño con un bufido, y tomando después de su vaso de jugo.

\- muy bien –cedió esta vez –tienes razón… excepto en que estas secuestrada – la torta era rica, y la siguió degustando.

-Estoy secuestrada Sasuke –kun –le refutó, olvidando por completo la mentira y masticando la fruta picada –es un hecho.

-no es así –contradijo por el simple hecho de discutir con ella –a rehenes los tienen completamente aislados, sin comunicación con el mundo…

-Exactamente –agregó la mujer con énfasis, recargándose en ese momento con un codo en la mesa y la cara en la palma se su mano, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-Naruto y Gaara vienen a verte, hay televisión, y también internet – le recordó – además, la próxima semana regresa Hinata de las capacitaciones docentes – Sasuke no creía que estuviera secuestrada, era excesivo ponerlo así, claramente ponía a prueba su paciencia a propósito.

-¿Quiere decir que si quiero salir, puedo hacerlo? – un brillo astuto destello en sus ojos femeninos y retadores, un mal indicio para el nuevo Sasuke, posesivo y algo controlador…

-Aún no puedes ir a ninguna parte sola – contestó sin mentiras, pero aprovechando esa información para que Sakura olvidara sus deseos de salir de su casa sola, o sin él.

-si consigo a alguien con quien dar un paseo ¿está bien? – ¡_NO! _Quiso decir él, en cambio apretó los dientes y sonrió tenso. Ella sonrió de regreso, tratando de aparentar inocencia, pero era –como siempre –terrible mentirosa, en cambio noto el reto explícito -¿entonces qué dices?

\- por supuesto –accedió a regañadientes. Le costó un gran esfuerzo contestar con una afirmación –_si es que encuentras a alguien que no sea el idiota, o Gaara –_murmuro entre dientes, pero lo suficiente mente alto para que ella lo escuchara.

-Escuché eso Uchiha –declaró desafiante, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho –y sí que puedo hacerlo…

-No lo creo

-Ya veremos –la voz de Sakura fue modulándola de forma dulzona, y fue tan encantadora que le dio escalofríos de alarma.

Al final se limitó a descartar esa sensación. La advertencia escondida en la dulzura.

¿Con quién iba a salir? Había amenazado a Naruto, y Gaara estaba muy ocupado las próximas dos semanas.

.

.

.

Tenía que encontrar alguien con quien salir, no se trataba solamente de saber que podía hacerlo, sino en darle una lección al terco pelinegro, y enseñarle que ella no era una propiedad, su situación no le daba derecho de mandarla.

Inclusive si en el fondo –y lo admitía en silencio –era su manera de enfrentar su atracción por él.

Además, estar con el fotógrafo día y noche (literalmente), ya era una prueba decisiva de autocontrol físico y emocional. Necesitaba un respiro.

-¿Sakura-chan? – Naruto la llamó, ya hace un rato que la _cuidaba,_ pero no pudo convencerlo de ir al centro comercial. Sasuke tuvo que salir de nuevo para hacer unas tomas. Y después, cuando regresaba pasaba unas dos horas en el estudio, con todas las luces apagadas, y nada más encendido que un foco rojo, opaco. Ese era el momento de revelar las fotografías, era muy cuidadoso para que quedaran perfectas. Ese era uno de los detalles por los que le admiraba, el revelaba y arreglaba sus propias fotografías.

-¿Si? – respondió con un suspiro frustrado.

-Nada en realidad, es solo que estas muy calladas. Es raro no oír como te quejas del teme – ella soltó una risita irónica.

-Es un maldito tirano –le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero se preocupa por ti /mí –dijeron a la vez. Y es que no era la primera vez que Naruto decía esa frase, y Sakura simplemente la repitió a sabiendas de que sería su respuesta.

-Sí, lo sé, lo sé –dijo exasperada – pero no me gusta cuando se comporta como un dictador -entonces miro al rubio que se había vuelo su amigo. Con él jugaba video juegos, a veces le ganaba… también podía quejarse de Sasuke y él se reía de los nuevos apodos que inventaba para el moreno -¿pedirías una pizza? Estoy algo deprimida – y era verdad, pero solamente porque no podía salir por sí sola, y probarse qué tan libre era.

Naruto lo hizo enseguida, solo para regresar con sus doradas cejas frunciéndose de irritación.

-El teléfono de la casa no sirve – ella también elevó una ceja rosa.

-¿Qué extraño? –dijo más para sí.

-¡No importa Sakura chan! – y le sonrió como acostumbraba, de forma brillante – hoy no olvide mi teléfono celular. Llamaré para pedir una pizza y también al servicio telefónico para que manden un técnico.

Sakura asintió también contenta de que al final si habría pizza.

Una hora después, llegó el técnico y no le pasó desapercibida la manera en que la miró. No con lascivia, pero si era obvio que al muchacho castaño le había gustado la peli rosa, y mucho. Fue en ese instante que una luz se encendió en el cerebro conspirador de Sakura.

-¿lo puedes arreglar rápido? –pregunto ella con dulzura al joven, quien la miraba ávidamente desde su lugar arrodillado junto al cableado en la pared, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño mirándolos, y masticaba pizza con extra-queso (la preferida de ambos hasta ahora).

-Oh, no, solo es un problema menor de voltaje –dijo él, finalmente hallando la voz. Parecía un muchacho dulce, era alto y se notaba que estaba haciendo ejercicio, Era perfecto para su plan. Por un momento fugaz se sintió culpable por lo que iba a hacer, pero a fin de cuentas empujo al fondo ese sentimiento porque le pediría una cita inocente, nada más.

-Estoy muy contenta. He estado tan aburrida aquí. No puedo salir a ninguna parte – Naruto tosió la pizza, y se marchó a la cocina con rapidez. El rubio se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-¿De verdad?, pero le puedes pedir a tu novio que te lleve de paseo –señaló el joven técnico hacia donde había ido su amigo.

-jajajaja –ella rió dulcemente – él no es mi novio. Es un amigo excelente pero lleva días diciéndome que no puede sacarme –suspiró entonces aparentando derrota.

\- ¿Podrías salir con migo? – sugirió el muchacho precipitadamente. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y él lo notó. Avergonzado continuo –b-bueno si qu-quieres…

-¿una cita amistosa? – sonrió ella entonces recompuesta, y es que no esperó que él lo ofreciera, no se conocían, ella estaba preparada para hacer pucheros si fuese necesario para convencerlo de salir con ella, y entoces !bamh! cita sin efuerzo, boleto de salida de aquella bella casa, una bella prisión...

-claro –dijo el joven animado, con una herramienta en la mano.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura Haruno –dijo ella -qué raro que nos presentemos así.

-Yashiro Mikami – le tendió la mano – en unos minutos acaba mi turno ¿podemos salir enseguida de eso si te parece? – ella se quedó sin habla por lo rápido que eso estaba sucediendo, y de pronto pensó en Sasuke mirándola con intensidad, como si le perteneciera y un escalofrió involuntario recorrió su espina.

Ella no era de nadie.

-_él no es mi dueño _– se dijo mentalmente –sí, está bien – respondió con una sonrisa, sin embargo con una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento, el Uchiha era siempre cuidadoso con ella, y la verdad sea dicha, Sakura solo quería molestarlo por lanzar aquel estuído reto... Reprimió la culpa gracias a la pura rebeldía – voy a arreglarme mientras terminas.

-Está bien – dijo el otro avanzando alegremente con su trabajo.

Al llegar con sus muletas a la concina Naruto le lanzó una mirada recriminatoria.

-No debes salir Sakura-chan – dijo él sombrio, y con incomodidad.

Si él sabia algo que ella no, ya era tiempo que lo dijera.

-¿Quién lo dice? No estoy forzando mi pierna ¿vez? – le mostro su pierna levantado con las con las muletas, retandolo a que la retuviera, a que hablara de una maldita vez.

-Es verdad, pero…

-Pero nada – le cortó, él le agradaba y era buen amigo, pero era más amigo de Sasuke que de ella, y su lealtad no era para su persona. Y por otro lado no tenía tiempo de sacarle la verdad a golpes. Necesitaba salir pronto de la casa – voy a salir Naruto, solo es una cita inocente ¿o es que soy una prisionera aquí?

-…No –su tono era preocupado.

Ella agarro el marcador que estaba en la mesa, con el que hacían los recados y se lo tendió.

-Bien, escríbeme tu teléfono para que llarte si tengo una emergencia –el rubio lo hizo a regañadientes, murmurando cosas como "_maldita sea", "el teme me va a matar" "Hinata se va a quedar soltera, Kamisama ten piedad de mí"…_

Unos minutos después tenía puestos sus jeans negros, con una blusa verde larga con detalles de encaje negro y sin mangas, se había maquillado un poco los ojos, junto con un poco de brillo de labios.

Su amigo abrió la boca al verla, y ella rodo los ojos ante eso. Era obvio que exageraba…

-¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Yashiro con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Sakura asintió.

Pensó nuevamente en Sasuke, convenciéndose repetidamente de que él no podía reaccionar tan mal ¿verdad?

Solo era una cita con un nuevo amigo…

-_todo estará bien, Sasuke es una persona inteligente, racional…_ \- al menos eso esperaba. Sus pensamientos la atosigaban a la vez que tenía una conversación animada con su _cita._

Sasuke iba a estar bien ¿cierto?. Ya era hora de que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar de todos modos...¿no?

Aunque ahora no estaba muy segura de si quería ser ella quien lo hiciera…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola, espero que les haya gustado.

PIDO UNA ENORMES DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA, PERO (COMO DIJE ANTES) UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MÍ NECESITABA LA COMPUTADORA PARA ARREGLAR COSAS PARA SU NUEVO TRABAJO, Y BIEN, YO LE DEJE MI MAQUINA.

Muchos saludos y gracias por seguir la historia.


	12. Capítulo12: punto de ruptura…

Esta historia es de mi creación y he tomado prestados los personajes de Masashi KIshimoto.

Mis agradecimientos por los reviews, y bienvenidos a los que ahora siguen la historia.

* * *

**Hiyoko –Sama:** Gracias por tu review, las cosa están por poner de color de hormigas, y en el siguiente capítulo (el 13) más. Muchos saludos.

**Quri:** si, y lo será, pero no por eso los resultados finales serán malos. Más bien todo lo contrario. Ajajajajajaja me morí de risa con tu comentario, después estoy aquí escribiendo y de la "nada" me empiezo a reír y se me quedan viendo como si fuera demente, loca perturbada. Jajajaja- saludos y gracias por el comentario.

**IneUchiha:** si, ¡tú me entiendes! Pronto, pronto se pondrá mejor. Jaajaaja si en el siguiente también, todo lo que dices ;9 Espero que te guste. Saludos!

**Dulcecito311**: ajaajajaja si, tú vas a disfrutar y sufrir este capítulo tanto como yo. En efecto ese será el detonante de esta nueva parte entre ellos, es verdad eso también, le ha ayudado mucho. A él ya no te tiene miedo (no demasiado). Ya verás lo que sigue y tu juzga que tal. Saludos ;)

**Abi Sama:** oh, ya lo veras, muchas gracias por pensar que esta bueno el capítulo. Espero poder seguir así, saludos.

**Itzel Uchiha:** jajaja no me vayas a odiar en esta parte, prometo seguir donde se quedaron exctamente en la siguiente parte (cap 13). Muchas gracias por escribir, y los mejores deseos.

**Karo:** Seguiré hasta que esta historia quede bien resuelta, muchas gracias por tu review. Saludos.

**Hime of Sharingan: **jajajaja, súper celoso linda. Y para mí que le gustas a tu amigo. Digo si yo fuera hombre, utilizaría la misma técnica, es a lo que llamó "celos inteligentes" Eres celoso, pero no explotas, solo actúas para conseguir lo que quieres.

Y ha de ser hasta un poco divertido ¿NO? El tipo diciéndole pendejos a todos XD jajajajajaaja. Me recuerda a alguien también…

Muchas gracias, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Saludos

**Cv:** ¡muchas gracias! bienvenida(o) Perdón por la tardanza, si te diste cuenta en los primeros capítulos, esta historia no fue del todo planeada, hice la primera parte pensando en un 1shot, pero tuve mucho reviews pidiéndome que lo siguiera. Lo hice y planeó terminarlo lo mejor que pueda, pero como no estaba planeado algunas veces me tardare más que otras en entregar, sin embargo espero esto no te desanime, porque aun así yo cumplo. Este fic llegara a término. Saludos y muchísimas gracias por escribir.

**Luniitaturksa:** ¡¿ENCERIO?! WOOOOAAAAOOOw, me impresionas, yo no aguantaría tanto, y no puedo negar que me siento alagada, he actualizado lo más pronto que pude, la verdad que he tenido las ideas atoradas. Pero enserio me esforzare por ser mejor en los capis. Saludos y bienvenida.

** Lado. Oscuro:** jajajajaja, embarrado, buena palabra. Bien ya veremos, recuerda que el perfir de esta Sakura la hace querer huir de cualquier cosa que se pudiera volver comprometedora, seria y que la lastime. Sí, es algo cobarde, pero NO PROBLEM, en un futuro muy cercano, dejará de serlo. Saludos

**Yourdeathangel91:** Oye muchas gracias, espero que este también te guste. Yo también te mando los mejores deseos y espero que estés muy bien. Saludos.

* * *

taran taran

angerojas96

Victoria Uchiha

luniitaturksa

Nekoprincess4

Hime-SasuSaku

Lady Empanada

Freedom Released

sny-sakuchiha

Namiroku

Zurita Saotome

yoss

Uchiha-Sasuke-Uchiha

**Bienvenid(a)os**

**Lo siento por lo errores de dedo, serán corregidos en la semana.**

**;9**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo12: punto de ruptura…

.

.

.

No quería alejarse de Sakura ese día, pero no le quedó más remedio cuando le hablaron de la empresa que lo había contratado recientemente. Según ellos, algunas de la fotografías venían dañadas y opacas. Esa declaración lo dejó irritado (por decir poco), y sin más remedio que ir con sus propios negativos y enseñarle a esos imbéciles como se revelaban las tomas, salió apresuradamente de su casa.

Siempre le pasaba lo mismo, no faltaba el _empleadillo_ que quería hacer de jefe, y en lugar de seguir sus especificaciones para el revelado, hacia como lo venía en gana.

-¡Maldita sea! – gruño entre dientes, muy molesto por ese viaje innecesario. Hoy precisamente tenía en mente empezar a tomar fotografías de Sakura abiertamente…

Ya no solo era para la galería, era algo mucho más personal.

Cuando aparcó su automóvil negro como la noche, y llego a la recepción con su rostro perfectamente frio e indescifrable, y con sus ojos cargados de pura amenaza, todos a su paso se ponían nerviosos, incluso hubo algunos que evitaron subir al mismo elevador que él.

Fue precisamente por ello que pensó en _Sakura._

La peli rosa no se habría dejado intimidar, al contrario, por muy nerviosa que estuviera le habría lanzado un comentario mordaz, retándolo, o una orden incluso (junto con su sandalia voladora), como hace unos días que le dijo; "_con tu mirada de perro rabioso no asustas ni a mi abuela… ¡Deja de mirarme así, o me pondré violenta!"_ y entonces le lanzó la sandalia con intenciones mortales a la entrepierna –rió para sus adentros ante el recuerdo. Pensándolo bien, si se tratara de la abuela de Sakura, creía muy posible su comentario…

La única razón por la que no había perdido los estribos, era porque sabía que Sakura se hallaba en su casa, sin poder salir, al cuidado de Naruto y demasiado entretenida con los videojuegos y la pizza para causar problemas, o tratar de huir como era su costumbre.

Sintiéndose menos irritado llegó al despacho, solo para enterarse que el hombre a cargo acababa de solucionar el problema, y después hizo que el causante de la falla se disculpara sentidamente con él…

Con eso resolviéndose por sí solo, no necesitó quedarse, iba a regresa a toda prisa cuando a su cabeza regresó el recuerdo de sus nuevos sentimiento, unos que podían tornarse incluso en algo incontrolable, y no era nada tranquilizador el conocimiento.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, la pregunta era ¿Quién?

Naruto estaba con Sakura, y dudaba que sufriera del mismo problema, Gaara no estaba en la ciudad, y en su diminuta lista de candidatos solo quedaba una persona… Fagaku Uchiha, comandante de policía en la prefectura de Tokio, esposo por 30 años, y padre exigente.

Hace un año que no lo veía, y a pesar que hablaban a menudo, Sasuke no se había atrevido a buscarlo porque siempre insistía en que regresara a las filas del escuadrón de policía. Él simplemente no podía soportar ver la mirada dolida de su progenitor.

Regresaría, pero todavía no.

Condujo a la jefatura para verlo, a estas horas él debía estar revisando informes, tomado su café negro, con su uniforme perfectamente colocado y haciendo llamadas.

-¿El comandante Uchiha? –preguntó al llegar a la recepción, como siempre la actividad bullía, desde una riña doméstica, hasta el arresto de prostitutas y _gangs_. Los policías, detectives y abogados de servicio social vagaban en diferentes direcciones. De pronto Sasuke se sintió nostálgico, ese mundo estaba en su sangre, por mucho que le gustara la fotografía, no podía negar el llamado en sus instintos. Era un protector nato.

-¿Quién lo busca? –dijo la mujer de unos cuarenta años sin mirarlo. Sin duda ocupada con el montón de papeleo que la rodeaba. Él gruño, no es que la culpara, pero tenía algo de prisa.

Sakura podía estar inventando algo estúpido.

-Uchiha Sasuke – eso hizo que ella levantara rápidamente el rostro, como para identificarlo. Cosa que no le llevo más de tres segundos. El parecido era innegable.

Ella llamo por el teléfono y lo anunció.

-Pase, el Comandante lo espera – comino entre los cubículos y las oficinas con total naturalidad, sabía el camino de memoria. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso ahí, cuantas horas al día? Hace mucho que perdió la cuenta. Esas instalaciones eran casi su hogar, o algo parecido.

Cuando toco la puerta, fue la voz grave de su padre la que le hizo entrar.

-Hola padre – dijo él e hizo una leve reverencia. Como imaginó, él se hallaba con su escritorio repleto de papeles, su café todavía humeante, y con sus gafas de montura para ayudarlo con las exhaustivas lecturas, sin duda el tiempo no perdonaba a nadie.

-¿A qué se debe tu visita Sasuke? –La rápida observación se interrumpió por la voz profunda de Fagaku. Si había algo en lo que se parecían, además de los familiares rasgos Uchiha, era que nunca se andaban con rodeos.

Por un lado era bueno, ya que le evitaría una plática innecesaria de "¿cómo has estado?" "¿Qué tal el trabajo?" "No, aún no voy a regresar"… Pero este día, también podía resulta un poco negativo, ya que de pronto se sintió realmente incomodo ¿hablar de chicas con su padre, a su edad… enserio? Casi se golpea a sí mismo, pero lo evitó.

Ya estaba ahí de todos modos.

-Solo quería hablar – dijo en su lugar, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos para que él no mirara como las movía con inquietud -¿cómo estás?- eso fue un error, y la ceja arqueada de su progenitor solo fue una confirmación de ello. Preguntar eso, sumado a una voz vacilante era dilatorio.

-Con mucho trabajo –contestó el mayor sin embargo, lo observo con la mirada analítica de un policía experimentado buscando la verdad. Al segundo siguiente, la boca del hombre se elevó de lado, en una sonrisa marca Uchiha que lo puso nervioso… ¡_Maldición_! ¿Lo había atrapado, era tan obvio?- ¿de qué quieres hablar realmente? – ahora prestándole completa atención, su tono conciliador.

_Rayos…_

-Tengo un problema –para que mentir, odiaba perder el tiempo, además, las vergüenzas era mejor pasarlas rápido, para olvidarlas pronto.

-Ya eres un hombre hijo –le dijo entonces –no creo que un Uchiha adulto necesite consejos de un viejo –su padre quería ahorrarle la pena, se lo reconocía y agradecía, pero Sasuke necesitaba saber esto.

-Con _este_ problema si lo necesito –insistió dando énfasis en "este". La cara de Fagaku se puso muy sería, al punto de la rigidez y volvió a mirarlo evaluadoramente.

-Sasuke, no iras a decirme que te gusta lo chicos, ¿verdad? – lo último que dijo tuvo tono de angustia.

Sasuke se atragantó con su propia Saliva.

-¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡No! – Tosió tenso – ¡tengo problemas con una mujer! –soltó agitado por lo que su padre había pensado.

-¡Hmph! – su padre asintió con vigor, y con un inconfundible suspiro de alivio.

Después del incomodo momento, tomo asiento frente a su padre, y le contó desde que conoció a Sakura, hasta los nuevas cosa que empezaba a sentir; optando por ocultar las partes donde la tocaba, o Sakura en ropa interior, sus lindas piernas y sus curvas suaves, o su propia afición por acariciar esas piernas desnudas y sus intentos por tratar de poseerla como si no hubiera un mañana. Eso su progenitor no precisaba saberlo.

Para cuando terminó, el jefe de policía reía entre dientes, y lo miraba como si supiera algo que Sasuke no.

Era algo muy irritante…

-¿no vas a decir nada? –gruño Sasuke encrespado por la reacción del hombre. Entonces la mirada de su padre lo miro a los ojos cargados de cariño paternal.

Oh cielos, eso no. Casi gimió su arrepentimiento.

-Cuando tu madre estaba enferma, me lo advirtió – empezó diciendo el otro hombre con _añorancia_ y vacilante… ¿ Fagaku Uchiha? Eso solamente sirvió para agrandar el choque emocional… –"algún día Sasuke se enamorará enserio, y tendrás que hablar con él" – citó su padre. Sasuke se atragantó de nuevo ¿Cuántas veces más iba sobresaltarlo antes de llegar al punto?... Un momento ¡¿Él enamorado?! Iba a negarlo, y estuvo por hacerlo, pero las palabras se negaron a salir, su voz se extinguió en su garganta – debe ser una chica maravillosa para que te hiciera venir hasta aquí – o demonios, no alargaría esa incomoda conversación ¿verdad? Sasuke se removió incómodo. Como si su padre conociera sus pensamientos exactos dijo – no te diré mucho hijo, solo que no tienes de que preocuparte. Los hombres Uchiha somos demasiado posesivos cuando alguien… nos importa. Solo trata de controlarte un poco… -una palabras tan sencillas no lo calmaron, pero ahora por lo menos ya no estaba paranoico sobre su salud mental. Iba decir algo más cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo.

La pantalla le mostró el nombre de su amigo rubio, y pensó en lo raro que eso era, al menos a esa hora que debería estar jugando _guitar hero…_

-¿Si?- respondió con normalidad. Y su padre aprovechó ese momento para mirar alguno de sus papeles y darle privacidad.

-_Teme, promete que no me vas a matar –_ esas palabras fueron como una flama para la hoguera recién apagada.

¿Por qué mataría al _baka_?

\- Habla ya inútil – presionó al rubio con los dientes apretados. Su mente empezaba ya imaginar múltiples escenarios, mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos y cerraba los ojos como signo de estrés.

¿Habían jugado carreras en un solo pie de nuevo, y ella estaba lastimada? ¿Utilizaron finalmente sus cortinas para hacer un tipi en medio de su sala? ¿Experimentaron cómo hacer el postre perfecto y quemaron todo? ¿Dejó que ella le cortara el cabello? La última vez casi convence al muy tarado, alegando que estaba iniciando sus clases de estilismo _online._ Con Sakura y su mente aburrida, más Naruto, las opciones eran ampliamente variadas.

-_Ella se fue_ –el rubio pronunció tan bajo que pudo no haber dicho nada, sin embargo lo escuchó, todos los sentidos de él, en alerta y en tensión.

El silenció en la línea se prolongó hasta que Sasuke habló.

-¿Cómo demonios, una mujer con muletas, sin transporte y una pierna lastimada, puede simplemente irse usuratonkachi? –soltó con dificultad a causa de sus dientes apretados de enojo.

-_Es complicado teme…_

-Habla –demandó sonando más severo.

-_Llamamos a un técnico porque tu teléfono no servía. A él le gustó Sakura desde que la vio_ -en esa fase casi pudo escuchar cómo se partía el plástico de su teléfono móvil – _Ella se puso… amistosa y no me pareció nada malo sabes, las mujeres hablan con todo el mundo hombre, hombre. Especialmente una como Sakura_ –lo nervios eran patentes en como las palabras se atropellaban por salir de la boca de Naruto – _y entonces ¡BAHM! Ya iban a tener una cita…_

_Cita_

_Cita_

_Cita_

_Cita_

La palabra era aberrante a los oídos de Sasuke, por mucho que quisiera, no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza como una mala canción.

_-¡Hey, Sasuke!_ –el grito resonó al otro lado de la línea y él salió de su estupor. Su padre lo miraba expectante, lo que sirvió para que recobrara por completo la compostura.

-¿Hay más? –logró decir con voz tediosa, aunque cuerpo rígido de irritación le recordaba lo mucho que eso le afectaba.

-_Los seguí en tú motocicleta, estoy afuera del restaurante_ – Naruto sin duda lo conocía muy bien. No necesitaba decirle demasiado para que entendiera lo que Sakura podía significar para él.

Otro rato de silencio de siguió a esa declaración. Si él fuera un hombre de menos carácter, tal vez podría dejar pasar la "cita", pero ese error era algo que no podía dejar al azar.

-¿Dónde? – su inquieto amigo le dio la dirección, y él se apresuró a levantarse de la silla donde está, casi olvidado por completo la presencia de su padre.

-Sasuke espera- hizo lo propio, mirando al hombre desde el marco e la puerta. Fagaku lo detuvo con una mirada solemne – no está mal ser celoso hijo –casi gruñe por el comentario pero era su padre quien le hablaba, con todo y lo molesto que la observación era– pero tienes que serlo de manera inteligente. Aborda el problema con… sutileza – no entendió a lo que se refería pero agradeció el comentario de todos modos.

En el auto empezó a pensar en mil cosas.

¿Por qué la peli rosa había aceptado tan fácilmente salir en una cita? Al momento el día anterior regresó, el diciéndole respecto a salir, y conseguir alguien…

Ella lo estaba retando…

Lo que le llevó a la siguiente pregunta.

¿Y si disfrutaba más su cita con ese imbécil, que la salidas con él? Desembocando esta ultima una serie de irritantes cuestiones que nunca imagino lo inquietaran tanto.

_¿Qué tal si ella quería salir de nuevo con él?_

_¿Si le atraía lo suficiente como para besarlo?_

_¿Si dejaba que él sujeto la tocara?_

_¿Y si reía de sus chistes? ¿De sus frases trilladas?_

_¿Y si en ese instante se olvidaba de él, de los besos, de las risas, de que estaba durmiendo en su cama con sus propios brazos rodeándola cada noche?_

Lo celos hicieron ebullición en cada célula de su cuerpo y corrieron por su torrente sanguíneo, una sensación de malestar invadiendo cada rincón de su organismo… inseguridad. Corroborando que para Sasuke Uchiha, ella no estaba teniendo una simple cita, era la posibilidad de que otro le robara lo que él quería.

Lo que él ya consideraba suyo, y eso no le gusto.

Sakura era suya.

Aparcó su automóvil frete al sitio, pintoresco y no muy grande, pero sin duda agradable para Sakura. El solo pensamiento de que ese hombre pudiera complacerla de alguna manera, aumentó su desasosiego, y su frustración.

Su amigo lo esperaba sentado en una delas floridas jardineras que se alineaba frete a ese local. Lo saludo con una sentimiento de cabeza, pero estaba extrañamente serio.

-Teme… -Naruto no dijo nada más, no hacía falta. Su cara de incertidumbre lo decía todo.

-Hoy no voy a golpearte – _la próxima será_, fue lo que pensó. Cargaba demasiada rabia, demasiadas emociones incongruentes e irracionales.

Algo en su tono debe de haber puesto en alerta a Naruto porque lo detuvo poniéndose en su camino.

-Oye Sasuke, primero tienes que calmarte –El Uzumaki lo dijo tan seriamente que no le quedó más remedio que préstale atención, incluso si lo único que deseaba era arrancar a Sakura de esa mesa, ponerla sobre su hombro y llevarla de nuevo su casa donde solo él podía tocarla. Trató de soltarse pero el otro no lo dejo -¡piensa un momento! ... encuentra la manera de eliminar la competencia sin armar un alboroto dattebayo – ese comentario le hizo levantar la ceja y replantearse la posibilidad de que a Naruto ya le hubiera pasado algo similar, que el rubio fuera capaz de sentir celos como él lo hacía. Por contradictorio que sonara, la idea lo calmo un poco.

-Estoy calmado –afirmo con la voz controlada. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que dejaría de mostrarle lo amenazante que podía ser al imprevisto pretendiente.

-Bien – aprobó su acompañante – dejaré la motocicleta en tu casa y después me marcho a la mía...

-¿Sabes que aun así te voy a golpear, cierto? – sus palabras impasibles no sorprendieron a Naruto.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no te la podré fácil _dobe_ – y con eso lo dejó para que se las ingeniara solo.

Llegó a la puerta para ser detenido por una mujer.

-¿Tiene reservación? – pregunto ella sin mirarlo todavía, pero cuando lo vio sus ojos marrones se abrieron como platos, su boca hizo una pequeña "o" asombrada, recordándole el imprevisto poder que ejercía sobre el genero femenino.

Él sonrió, con su desbastadora dentadura, mostrándose interesado…

-No precisamente –le dijo en tono provocativo que hizo enrojecer a la fémina – unos amigo míos han venido aquí, y quiero darles una sorpresa…- aseguro, poniendo esta vez su brazo en el pequeño pulpito que hacia como lugar de recibimiento para los clientes, muy cerca de la mujer – ¿podría ayudarme usted, preciosa? –la sonrisa tímida en la recepcionista le hizo saber que ya tenía un pase.

-Muy bien –le guiño ella en ojo coquetamente, entonces lo guió hasta la puerta principal para dejarlo entrar.

Mucho tiempo había pasado desde que se aprovechó de su encanto con las mujeres, pero no le importó lo que pudiera pensar de sí mismo en ese momento, debía encontrarla.

No fue difícil dar con Sakura, su satinado y único cabello rosa, le permitió encontrarla al instante, puesto que lo llevaba suelto atraía mucho más la atención de los indiscretos comensales. Su aspecto lo dejó congelado, su respiración obstruyéndose. Sí antes le gustaba ella, ahora, con su atuendo casual y maquillaje discreto, le pareció preciosa. Su pantalón negro ajustado a sus torneadas piernas (extremidades que él personalmente adoraba y que nadie más debería ver). La blusa verde con transparencias hacia sus ojos lucir más verdes. Se veía más hermosa y cuando estrujase su pequeño cuello se aseguraría de mencionarlo.

Pero esa distracción no le duro más que segundos, cuando ubico a "listo sujeto de la cita"

Gruño por lo bajo, absteniéndose de ir en seguida, no obstante a un mínimo paso de estrangular por igual, al desconocido castaño, que además estaba tocando el hombro desnudo de Sakura mientras intentaba bromear.

Sakura, su Sakura, sonreía dulcemente para otro hombre, no para él. Lucia su hermosa figura para un imbécil, no a él. Y el muy idiota muchacho claramente no sabía en qué problema se metía.

Su problema se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

…

No era posible que en una cita se sintiera tan tensa, era algo inocente ¡por favor! ¿Qué tenía de malo pedir un poco de espacio y desobedecer a si tirano personal de paso?

Nada de malo, claro…

Una parte de ella estaba enfadada con Sasuke, si el muy idiota no la hubiera empujado a hacer esto, si le permitiera salir con Naruto, o sola, no estaría con un completo desconocido en una cita relámpago.

Sin embargo, también la culpabilidad corría por sus entrañas, culpabilidad causada por un par de obsidianas negras, que la miraron muchas veces de forma misteriosa, imágenes de él grabadas en su cerebro; y mientras ella sonreía una tercera ves de una broma que ya no le hacía gracia, el peso de sus emociones la aplastaba.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Ella y Sasuke no tenían ningún tipo de compromiso, no es como si el Uchiha le hubiera declarado su amor.

No lo había hecho, solamente la alojaba en su casa.

El pensamiento la desalentó, y lejos de calmarla hizo que se pusiera paranoica, como si estuvieran observando. Tal vez así era, su cabello solía llamar la atención y ahora estaba suelto, en todo su esplendor.

Por lo menos tuvo tiempo de ser sincera con Yashiro, y decirle que la cita era completamente amistosa. No por eso su acompañante se mostró menos contento.

-¿Entonces, tienes novio Sakura - san? –ella se puso tensa ante la pregunta ¿tenía?

-N-no –respondió en voz vacilante.

-entonces, tienes novio, pero has discutido con él –dedujo el muchacho.

-Oye, no hagas suposiciones – sintiéndose menos inhibida por la sonrisa amistosa de él continuo– no tengo a nadie que necesite mis explicaciones- Entonces su cita rio por lo bajo.

-¿Lo sabe él? – el joven lucia amistoso a pesar de su pregunta.

-Lo que yo haga no es cosa de Sasuke – dijo sin pensarlo dos veces. Abrió los ojos como platos ante su desliz y luego de ello un profundo sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

…

Los pómulos enrojecidos de Sakura hicieron que le hirviera la sangre, no podía quedarse más tiempo fuera, de esa manera empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la mesa donde se hallaban. Tratando que en cada paso de encontrar la racionalidad de su rabia. Solo que no pudo.

Si ira hervía lentamente, presionándose en su organismo a poco de explotar.

Apretó los puños en los costados, tan fuerte que sintió abrirse la piel de sus palmas.

…

-Sasuke ¿he? – sonaba divertido y nada tenso, ella cerro los ojos desenado brevemente no ser tan idiota. No sentirse así.

-¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa, sí? – par su buena suerte Yashiro de hizo caso. Pero el alivio duró poco.

…

El muy descerebrado estaba invadiendo su territorio ¿por qué Infiernos seguía tocando el hombro de su peli rosa?

Finalmente, sin detenerse más atravesó por completo la estancia hasta estar freta a Sakura, quien se pudo pálida al instante, con ojos muy abiertos por la impresión. Un mínimo destello de culpa brillando en el fondo.

De pronto sus manos picaban por darle un castigo apropiado, algo que ella nunca pudiera olvidar.

Sin dar explicaciones se aflojo la corbata y puso una silla en medio de ellos en un acto deliberado de marcar distancia entre Sakura y su _cita_, todo en un fluido y grácil movimiento.

-Hola Sakura –con despreocupada naturalidad inclino su oscura cabeza hacia la rosada de Sakura, de una forma tan fluida que pareció parte de una rutina, tan natural como respirar, y la beso posesivamente. Se aseguró de atrapar su rostro con la mano libre, y de utilizar su lengua para seducirla, y mucho. Todo el repertorio necesario para marcarla como suya.

Un muy profundo rojo cubrió el rostro de ella hasta las orejas, y su reparación se entrecorto, y aunque ella se tensó, tuvo el suficiente sentido común de no rechazarlo frente al sujeto. Le hizo sentir el duro filo de sus dientes sobre su frágil labio inferior, duro, pero no lo suficiente para abrirle la piel.

Al liberar su deliciosa boca femenina le sonrió, a pesar de que su mirada brillaba con los duros colores de la ira. Abrazándola por los hombros, le tendió la mano al otro hombre.

-Sasuke Uchiha, creo no nos conocemos – y no es que le importara un infierno, por él podía desaparecer en una explosión.

-Ya-Yashiro Mikami –el hombre estaba totalmente pasmado, con el rostro pálido debajo de la piel bronceada -…mucho gusto –lo último sonó como una pregunta. Sasuke sonrió, pero es gesto no llego a los ojos, haciendo que en cambio luciera amenazante.

-Sí, igual – pero su tono indiferente no lo respaldaba, y enseguida se dirigió a Sakura con sencillez- cariño ¿te sientes lo suficientemente bien para andar de juerga? –pegunto dándole una suave intimidad a su tono que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, como si con solo palabras pudiera envolverlos a ambos y excluir a los demás.

-soy una mujer mayor Sasuke –le recordó ella sonando inquieta –yo tomo mis decisiones-Sasuke le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de la mano antes de dirigirse al hombre de nuevo.

-¿Te explico que le dieron un mes más quince días de reposo? Su pierna estaba muy mal – el moreno mantenía su tono perfectamente amistoso, lleno de calma. Sin embargo de su aura emanaba la ferocidad de un reto, despiadado y frio, a la espera de que él otro dijera o hiciera algo que no le gustara. Su expresión imperturbable dirigida a Yashiro.

-… No lo sabía

Sasuke entrelazo sus dedos fuertes con los de Sakura, mientras la miraba con intensidad a los ojos, incluso con eso, en silencio ella trataba de rebelarse.

-¿Te gustó el paseo cariño? Sabes que no debes esforzarte mucho – con rotunda deliberación apretó su mano, retándola a que se liberara, a armar un escándalo. Ella lo miro con ira, sus rosados labios volviéndose una fina línea de furia – no es seguro para ella salir a largos paseos – cuando ella trató se soltarse, el envolvió el brazo que estaba en el respaldo, alrededor de su cintura, para afirmarle que no se libraría de él –por supuesto yo me pondría totalmente furioso si ella se lastimara de nuevo, soy capaz de moler a palos a cualquiera que le provoque dolor – y era totalmente cierto, todo. El muchacho palideció más, si eso era humanamente posible.

Un silencio denso y corto los cubrió, pero muy significativo.

Fue entonces que Sakura bajo la vista, como si, después de un poco de presión no pudiera mantener su postura rebelde.

-No te preocupes –murmuro ella cerca de su oído –iba a regresar pronto - él apenas escuchó sus palabras - Y no es como si estuviéramos solos por completo – termino hablando en general.

El otro hombre se sobresaltó un poco.

-¿No lo estábamos? –interrogo el sujeto extrañado. Como si de pronto ignorara que estaba en peligro mortal.

-No –continuo ella – Naruto nos siguió desde casa, y antes de que llegara Sasuke, estaba sentado a tres mesas de aquí – la ira del Uchiha se apaciguo un grado ante la manera que ella dijo "desde casa", como si fuera casa de ambos. Pero no por eso omitiría por completo su ira.

El rostro del hombre se llenó de entendimiento como una chispa encendida.

-Yo no, no era mi intención…

-Sakura es muy preciada para mí –lo interrumpió, ahora Sasuke se expresaba en voz bien modulada, pronunciando cada palabra con lentitud –me alegra saber que no tendré ser violento esta noche – Sakura cerró los ojos un momento. Finalmente ella estaba entendiendo que tan enfadado se encontraba.

Su fugaz competencia, lo miró con evidente incredulidad.

-¿De verdad ibas a golpearme? – él sonrió.

-Si –no se vislumbraba ni un ápice de buen humor en el moreno fotógrafo.

-Sasuke, ya –le trató de tranquilizar Sakura recostándose contra su pecho y tirando de su camisa bien planchada.

-¿Has terminado tu pastel, hermosa? Se hace tarde para ir a casa y darte los antibióticos- se levantó arrastrándola a su lado, y sin darle tiempo de responder la rodeó estrechamente por la cintura para que no cayera, simultáneamente pegándola bien a él. Con su mano libre se despidió del otro individuo –ha sido un placer conocerte, gracias por el paseo y el pastel que le ofreciste a Sakura -Sin aparente preocupación puso dinero en la mesa para pagar la leche, y el postre que ella ni siquiera había tocado.

…

Sakura no sabía si reír de histeria o llorar de frustración. Era obvio que Sasuke quería dar una impresión a su cita que no existía. Tratándola como si fuera, suya, su _amada mujer_. Marcando su territorio al posicionarse entre ellos, y después la beso, y no uno simple. ¡NO! Sasuke no era un hombre simple, tenía que darle "Un señor beso, el más sublime de los besos". Y los minutos que estuvieron ahí, tratándola con una cariñosa familiaridad, hablándole en tono íntimo.

Yashiro parecía a punto de desmallarse. A penas tuvo tiempo de susurrar un rápido "buenas noches" antes de ser arrastrada por Sasuke.

-No vayas tan rápido, apenas te puedo seguir con las muletas –se quejó con frustración.

Él se detuvo y la miro, quemándola con sus negros irises.

-En primer lugar no debiste salir de la casa –le escupió con los dientes demasiado apretados, su masculinos rasgos tan tirantes que parecía tallado en granito; y acto seguido la levanto en sus brazos algo brusco, pero sin lastimarla y avanzando a grandes zancadas al estacionamiento -¡maldita sea, por qué eres tan necia?

-No entiendo tu enojo. Tú dijiste que podía salir si quería.

-¿Enojado? Yo no estoy enojado ¿qué te hace pensar eso? – Dijo el rechinado los dientes, apretándola contra su torso -¿por ver a mi mujer en una cita con otro hombre, por las prendas que llevaba puestas, o por ver cómo te tocaba ese inútil?

Sakura abrió la boca varias veces, su voz perdida y su cerebro achicharrado desde "mi mujer"…

Pero solo un segundo basto para ser verdaderamente consiente de lo que decía.

-¡¿Qué pasa contigo, tú neandertal del siglo veinte?! – bufo contrariada, y empezando a perder los estribos –¡solo te falto golpearte el pecho como un primate y orinarme encima! – Le gritó, esta vez golpeándolo en el pecho -¡y además, no soy tu mujer. Condenado idiota!

\- Lo eres –le refuto contundente sin hacer caso del ataque femenino, mirándola sin un solo ápice de duda. La acción hizo que todo su organismo se calentara, y que fuera enfermizamente consciente de los movimientos de Sasuke contra su cuerpo.

-Sasuke –llamo tensa –bájame ahora mismo – no podía permitir que las cosas continuaran, sabía en que terminaría todo si llegaban a la casa de Sasuke. Su cuerpo ya empezaba a reaccionar por las posesivas palabras del moreno; su corazón latiendo desbocado contra si caja torácica, su entrañas calentándose, al mismo tiempo que sus pechos se sentía incomodos bajo la ropa… _¡cielos, santos, no, no…!_ -¡Sasuke bájame! – demandó casi histérica.

-No me presiones mujer –espetó en un gruñido irritado, ella trato de soltarse de sus brazos, y se movió para poder lograrlo -¿Estas segura que quieres hacer una escena en el aparcamiento? Tengo muy buenas ideas para ello en este preciso momento preciosa –aunque las palabras parecían una invitación estaba aderezadas de una gran cantidad de amenaza para llevar. Entonces ella se calmó. Segura que él era muy capaz de montar escenas indecorosas sin aportarle el público –así está mejor…

La colocó en el asiento del copiloto. La tensión en el interior de auto tan densa que podía cortarse con una navaja, incluso con el viento entrando por las ventanas a medida que se movían, se sentía asfixiada.

-¿Sasuke-kun? –le llamó, ahora algo preocupada.

-No digas nada Sakura –No la miro. Se limitó a girar el volante con controlada violencia al entrar en la carretera. Ella podía sentir la atormentadora expectación arremolinándose en su interior. Sus sentimientos y su cuerpo, tan contradictorios como eran, se hallaban en alerta, y preparándose, solo que no sabía exactamente para qué.

Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar y no la dejó en el sofá, sino que avanzo directo a la habitación, ella empezó a resistirse de nuevo.

-¡Suéltame! – demandó, tratando de zarandear sus amplios y fuertes hombros en vano –No entiendo por qué estás enojado. Yo no hice nada malo – pero él no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al cuarto, la puso bruscamente en la cama y la observo con ira contenida.

-¡¿De verdad no entiendes porque estoy tan furioso?! –arqueó una de sus negras cejas, y su boca se volvió una línea casi inexistente.

-No lo entiendo –le devolvió también irritada. No dispuesta a mostrarse intimidada, aunque si lo estaba y mucho.

Ahora mismo Sasuke parecía alguien diferente, un hombre capaz de todo.

-Odio cuando finges no comprender solo para escapar – le recriminó él sin compasión. Su postura tensa a lado de la cama.

-¡Si lo detestas tanto simplemente déjame ir! –le regresó iracunda. En primer lugar ella no pidió estar en su casa, en su cama, o que la cuidara y la hiciera sentirse necesitada.

-No vas a ningún lado – amenazó el entre dientes, acercándose con lentitud.

-Esto no tiene sentido, no me soportas – la frustración ya una parte de su anatomía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – interrogó agitado moviendo las manos, aún más intimidante.

-¡Mírate! – exclamó ella señalándolo, aclarando un punto.

\- Esto no es porque no te soporte, Sakura –en ese momento Sasuke ya se encontraba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su aliento de menta contra su rostro.

-¡¿Entonces por qué?! – se suplicó por una respuesta, sus rosadas cejas arqueándose hacia arriba con desesperación, su corazón apretado.

-¡PORQUE TE QUIERO, ERES MÍA! –Jadeo entonces él con vehemencia con el rostro contraido como con dolor; acorralándola contra el colchón de su cama se le hacerco más –No puedo soportar verte con otro… -Muda de emoción, ella lo miró conmocionada, como si lo viera por primera vez.

En el silencio que los envolvió, ella toco su duro rostro, solo para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Que él de verdad acababa de decir aquello tan imposible. Él le correspondió cerrando los ojos sobre su caricia, y le beso la palma, pero a la vez sin apartarse de su cuerpo, aun dominando, todavía siendo el mismo.

Una solitaria lágrima corrió por su mejilla, pero no estaba triste… Su corazón golpeteaba en su interior por la emoción.

-quédate conmigo Sakura – en ese punto sabía que esa era una propuesta, aunque sonara como una orden.

Era una petición...

-Sasuke, estoy dañada –le dijo dolorosamente, sintiendose muy rota de pronto. Con vacilación pasó los brazos femeninos alrededor se su cuello, dejándole que se percatara del temblor en cada una sus extremidades –estoy sucia… -la última palabra ahogándose en su garganta, recordadole algo que la asqueaba.

-No sé qué es lo que te paso exactamente, o qué te hizo él – le hablo el moreno y ella no pudo evitar contraerse por la sola mención de su pasado, empezando a acariciarla el Uchiha continuó– pero juro que no se quedará así… Tu estas bien, eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida –terminó de decir con ira, con total determinación, y la beso, la beso tan intensamente que perdió la cabeza.

Sasuke la tomo entre sus brazos protectora y posesivamente, haciéndola reaccionar de manera inevitable ante él. Empezó a poseerla boca a boca con ímpetu, pero a la vez mostrándole que un hombre dominante no dañaba lo que era _suyo, lo que amaba._

No encontró más fuerzas para resistiese a él, Sasuke Uchiha era todo lo que ella quería, lo que había soñado y se entregó totalmente a su seducción…

.

.

.

* * *

No se vayan a enojar con esta parte, voy a continuar justo desde aquí en la siguiente.

Bien espero que le haya gustado. La verdad en esta parte me he atorado mucho, porque tuve que pensar en una situación y dialogo "de presión", lo que iba a empujarlos inminentemente a entregarse por completo (ya saben, una cosa tras otra) y después, idear lo que viene… para que todo quede coherente.

Gente, me estoy esforzando en esta historia improvisada, incluso estoy atrasando un nuevo fic de ciencia ficción y romance que tengo planeado. Pero debo confesar que necesito un poco de colaboración o sugerencias. Su comentarios me hacen pensar, eso también ayuda mucho… ;)

Muchos saludos, espero estén bien.


	13. Capítulo13: una pareja

**Este fic usa los personajes de Masashi kishimoto ( un tipo condenadamente rico que todos envidiamos un poco), pero la historia es de mi invención.**

**Chomii:** gracias por el review, y bienvenida. Saludos y espero lo disfrutes.

**Odracirmen:** Gracias, jaja, en los primeros capítulos hay varios así, saludos.

**Besscy: **Gracias por seguir escribiendo, eres fiel lectora y deseo lo mejor; por supuesto espero que disfrutes el capítulo.

**Freedom Released**: Jajajajaja, gracias por escribir. Estoy super contenta y alagada de que te guste mi fic. Si, a mí también me gustó el cap anterior, pero me costó mucho trabajo en eso diálogos (yo los llamo de presión, porque desencadenan algo) Y lo siento mucho por la tardanza. La verdad es que estoy trabajando en la idea base para otro fic, y sustentando el final de esta historia.

Saludos.

**Me late El Lemon**: pues más o menos te late correctamente. Y este cap, es muy posible sea lo que esperas. Saludos;)

**Cocky:** jajaja, yo también me quede sin palabras, literal de verdad. Ya no sabía que más escribir, pero parece haber valido la pena tanta _quebradera _de cabeza. Lo siento por la tardanza, de verdad que esas escenas se me complican un montón. No quiero que tiendan a ser vulgares.

**Kiome17:** de verdad que ya había extrañado un review tuyo. Espero que estés muy bien (de verdad). Te mando saludos y los mejores deseos.

**Alicedds**: Hola, gracias por comentar. Qué bueno que te guste. Si los errores de dedo son mi debilidad (todo el tiempo estoy escribiendo con prisas) espero me perdones, mi tiempo de escribir siempre es interrumpido por agentes externos, y odio, ODIO, con todo mi ser que me quiten la inspiración. Por eso suelo escribir rápido, además mi tiempo es de otros. Te mando saludos. Por supuesto que te escribiré. Muchas gracias nuevamente.

**Cami:** Hola si algo ¿cómo estás?... jajaja no te preocupes por el trauma, de eso se trata la historia de hecho, y la verdad, te entiendo un poco. No te preocupes, Sasuke es un novicio en el amor, y medio imbécil, como todos los hombres, pero no es un total estúpido. Aunque no lo creas hay hombre que son posesivos pero protectores, y eso los salva. Son raros, sí. Pero a mí no me gusta el masoquismo. Y si hay algo que nunca, jamás escribiré, es una historia así, con violencia en la cama. Espero que estés muy bien, y gracias por tu review.

Princesa-azul: saludos :)

**Csheherezade:** gracias por ser tan paciente, y bien trato de seguir agregando cosas algo chistosas aunque sea más dramática la cosa. No te preocupes por lo de la sugerencia, ya estuve pensando y tengo las ideas básicas para terminar la historia. Te mando saludos.

**Joxa:** ¡Hola! Me alegra leer de ti. Y muchas gracias por tus palabras. Eso trato, porque la verdad me gustan varios temas. Gracias de nuevo por escribir :)

**InesUchiha:** Muchos saludos, espero estés muy bien, y también que te haya hecho reír un poco el capítulo. Y si ya puedes imaginar que en algún momento se iba a desesperar. Jajajaaajajajaaja, te pasas, me da muchísima risa lo que escribes. De verdad que a veces voy en la calle y me rio sola. Ya ni te digo que algunos estúpidos creen que coqueteo con ellos, hombres idiotas, yo estoy casada y soy muy fiel –si me case algo joven, pero no me arrepiento (lo siento pero detesto a los estúpidos) y otros tantos me miran como si estuviera loca. Incluso voy pensando en la historia y lo que voy a escribir y me rio de mi misma.

Y gracias igualmente por leer y comentar con tanto entusiasmo. Ten buen fin de semana, o buena semana (dependiendo de cuando leas).

**Cinlayj2: **tienes muy buenas ideas, y sin duda más adelante te darás cuenta que tome algunas de ellas, ya lo veras. Por supuesto organizadas un poco diferentes. Debo decir que tu review me ayudó mucho a cimentar muchas ideas. Sin duda no puedo olvidar a Sasori, que también estará incluido en los siguientes capítulos. Yo también estoy hiper-super-contenta de que somos canon y que se pudran todos los demás jajajajajajaja.

**Hiyoko-sama:** jajajajaja ya puedo imaginarte gritando, tal vez me pasaría lo mismo, me rio en voz alta, o hablo con migo misma por este tipo de capítulos. En mi casa ya ni se estriñan, tanto. Jeje. Bueno, si se pondrán. Aunque después de este capítulo las cosas se pondrán un poco feas, pero ya sabes que a veces es necesario. Mis disculpas de antemano por el futuro sufrimiento. Saludos y espero estés muy bien.

**Dulcecito311:** Que genial leer que lo hayas disfrutado. Si bueno, es que Sasuke nunca se había enamorado de verdad, y le salió lo posesivo. Y encuanto a las travesuras de Sakura y Naruto, crei que quedaría, ya que se parecen un poco más. Jeje, si creo que esa personalidad en sakura, es una variante muy probable, especialmente esta que ha tenido que crecer sola y madurar su carácter. Fufufufuf, ya verás la "venganza". Saludos

**Luniitaturksa:** primero que nada, perdón por la larguísima espera, pero no tenía ni una sola idea, y en este tiempo pude escribir la base para los últimos capítulos de este fic. Te mando saludos, y espero disfrutes.

* * *

.

.

.

Fotografías para una mujer rara13

.

.

.

Capítulo13: una pereja

.

.

.

Ni él mismo sabía que el afecto por ella podría ser tan abrumador.

Pensar que Sakura podría haberse quedado con otro, cualquiera que no fuera el mismo, le enfermaba.

Ahora ella lo abrazaba. Saber lo difícil que eso debió ser para ella (conociendo las intenciones que Sasuke tenía) y que aun así lo hiciera, acabo con todo rastro de la ira que el verla con otro le provocó.

Los celos, sustituidos por el alivio de tenerla solo para él, y dado lo que sabía al respecto de su pasado, era algo increíble.

Solo una pequeña acción de la muchacha para conseguir calmarlo.

Debería asustarlo el poder de ella sobre sus emociones, pero no era así.

No lo estaba rechazando, de alguna forma milagrosa, ella empezaba a confiar en Sasuke.

A entregarle sus besos.

Tal vez, también a quererlo, a pesar de su carácter abrumador y posesivo. Él sabía lo complicado que llegaba a ser convivir con alguien como él, pero ella seguía ahí, no le pedía que se detuviera, ni reaccionaba con indignación.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun –dijo ella al tiempo que dejaba un beso vacilante en su mentón –acción que lo conmovió profundamente; por otro lado él no comprendió por qué agradecía. Si había dicho algo bueno no era solo para poseerla (aunque eso deseaba), era la verdad, solamente lo que sentía.

La beso con más determinación, ralentizando el contacto, y acomodo su cuerpo entre sus piernas, apretándose contra su suavidad sin prisas.

Un suave gemido escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Por primera vez en toda su vida no solo había deseo por un hermoso cuerpo femenino, sino por todo lo que había en ese ser. Quería todo de Sakura Haruno la joven mujer que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ser independiente y fuerte; el quería su tiempo, sus bromas y reclamos, verla comer esos dulces que a veces lo asqueaban, protegerla… pero también desnudarla, y empujarse profundamente en ella para saber que Sakura le pertenecía, que era amado por ella.

En este momento él no pensaba dar marcha atrás.

La persuadiría toda la noche si era necesario, todo con tal que la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos accediera a estar con él.

Lentamente saco los botones en los ojales de aquella prenda verde y provocativa que ella usaba, mientras la peli rosa enterraba sus delgados dedos en sus hebras oscuras. Acaricio la aterciopelada piel de su abdomen haciéndola temblar.

Tan simple reacción le pareció sublime.

Pensó en el día que la vio por primera vez. Nunca habría imaginado que la desearía tanto, que necesitaría escuchar sus gemidos por él, con tanta necesidad.

_Los sonidos de amor de la extraña y peli rosada criatura femenina que lo había intrigado…_

Desde el momento en que la vio, algo paso dentro de sus sistemas, un choque con algo hasta entonces desconocido. Solo después de unas semanas empezó a comprender las emociones que ella despertó ese primer instante al verla, una inexplicable afinidad, y simplemente no logró apartar la mirada de ella.

Ella entró ese día, sola y apresuradamente a su exposición, su galería y a su vida; y ya no pensaba dejarla ir.

Pero para lograr eso, debía convencerla de permanecer con él.

La respiración de la peli rosa era entrecortada, igual que la suya y eso estaba bien. No quería nada más.

Unió más su cuerpo al de ella, aunque ya no quedaba más espació que cubrir, eso apenas se le hacía suficiente. Él deseaba hacerla suya con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que casi se volvía loco, pero se contuvo de avanzar debido al temblor en las manos que lo abrazaban.

Quería que ella sintiera muchas cosas, pero el miedo por él, no era una de ellas.

Se separó un poco, para mirarla a los ojos, para buscar en sus ojos verdes que era lo que Sakura sentía, ahora estaba seguro poder identificar con más seguridad sus emociones.

La visión de ella tendida en cama, era casi un pecado, sin embargo sus parpados estaba apretados fuertemente. Eso fue el punto clave que le permitió terminar de controlarse.

Ella debía ser suya, pero por elección.

Puede que esa nueva parte posesiva suya, fuera difícil de controlar, pero no tenía objeto si no la conseguía a ella, todo de ella.

-Cariño. Abre tus ojos –le pidió con calma, instándola a que lo mirara. Ella por su parte dudo unos segundos, hasta que al fin abrió sus parpados, mostrando dos hermosas joyas verdes cristalinas por las lágrimas, sus pupilas dilatadas y su vista desenfocada. Enseguida supo que la peli rosa lo deseaba tanto como él a ella –ven aquí…

Si él hubiera seguido, tal vez las cosas no quedaran muy claras después, incluso su impulsividad sería causa de mal entendido entre ellos, podría parecer que se aprovechó de su vulnerabilidad, y lo que Sasuke deseaba era que ella fuera por completo consiente de que era mutuo acuerdo.

…

Cuando Sasuke se detuvo de pronto se sintió algo perdida, un poco avergonzada por estar tan ansiosa de su toque, pensó que él simplemente seguiría y ellos harían…

-Ven aquí Sakura –le pidió persuasivo de nueva cuenta, tendiéndole la mano, e interrumpiendo sus bochornosos pensamientos. Lo miro ante la petición hecha, y siguió con la mirada el camino que su mano (que estaba abierta en invitación) hasta su rostro. Una profunda intensidad permanecía en ellos, quemándola de deseo.

Puso su mano temblorosa, sobre la de firme del moreno a la vez que lo observaba interrogante.

-¿Por qué? –le dijo, sin comprender la razón de haberse detenido. Él la ayudo a colocarse en una posición sentada en la cama, igual que él.

-Estas temblando… -le dijo Sasuke, entonces fue que ella lo notó, sus manos sin duda lo hacían, estaba tan inmersa en las sensaciones que no había prestado atención.

-No lo había notado…- hablo en un murmullo. No era algo que le gustara, pero seguía asustada.

–Sakura – le llamó de nuevo, ahora ya los dos en la misma posición, mirándose el uno al otro – quiero que entiendas algo –empezó seriamente con su voz aún profunda, con un ligero tono de advertencia.

-Dime – insto ella con voz resignada. Triste de que tal vez, nunca lograra tener una relación normal con Sasuke, de que no podría vencer sus miedos a tiempo para ser feliz con él.

– te deseo tanto que si pudieras verlo, mis emociones, tal vez te asustaría – sus palabras le hicieron estremecerse, nadie le había hablado tan abiertamente, jamás, y sin hacerla entrar en pánico; además que pudo saber que él era sincero. Buscaba su confianza, y solo por eso le puso más atención a todo lo que él hacía en ese momento; la respiración de él seguía algo agitada, se notaba el acelerado palpitar del corazón en la base de su cuello masculino y todavía la tenía tomada de las manos, y la miraba con una intensidad que quemaba.

La nueva visión dejo seca la garganta.

Esa era la forma en la que un hombre que deseaba profundamente a una mujer se veía…

-Entonces… - él tenía una ligera pizca de razón. Sakura estaba un poco asustada. La última vez que estuvo en una situación similar… bueno, los recuerdos eran peor que malos.

\- lo que quiero decir es que tú debes tomar la iniciativa –le aclaró con franqueza.

-¡¿C-cómo?!- no podía ser lo que ella estaba pensando ¿verdad? – no estarás diciendo que yo…

-eso es lo que estoy diciendo – le confirmo, pero su voz sonó entonces tan atormentada como ella misma pero sin perder la seriedad –temo que te arrepientas… si es así, y no me deseas como yo a ti, dilo ahora Sakura – esa era una promesa. Lo dijo como una – puedo irme y dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes…

Sakura lo miro a los ojos, confirmando lo que ya sabía pero no quiso admitir; el hombre más atractivo con el que se había topado la deseaba. Era mandón, dominante, posesivo, y perdía los estribos con facilidad; sin embargo, también era tremendamente protector, con un sentido del deber que pocos tenían, la quería… y además también lo deseaba.

Estaba sorprendida, de verdad lo deseaba…

Cuando el silencio se alargó, Sasuke se levantó para marcharse.

-¡espera! –Sakura lo atrapó por la chaqueta de su traje antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos. EL silencio fue vergonzoso, incomodo, pero si era sincera consigo misma quería arriesgarse con Sasuke, los dos lo merecían –sí – siéndole imposible ocultar el temblor en su voz.

La zona de la prenda atrapada entre sus dedos dejo de tensarse y el peso de él regresó a la cama.

-¿si qué, cariño? – la manera de decirle _cariño_ había cambiado nuevamente, era como una invitación cadenciosa.

Todo su cuerpo temblaba, su corazón chocaba violentamente contra su pecho, pero este era el momento para ellos.

-Sí, te deseo Sasuke-kun – y sí, todavía con su decisión tomada, no pudo evitar temblar, pero al no poder calmar ese aspecto de su persona, le miró con determinación. Una vez el pareció creerle, un poco de carga se aligero, no obstante fue sustituida por una tensión diferente. Por la expectación de sus deseos.

Sin decir nada, Sasuke se levantó junto a la cama y empezó a desprenderse de su ropa lentamente, a la vez que la miraba con esas obsidianas brillantes y seguras, haciéndola más consciente de lo que pasaría entre ellos.

Notando en cada movimiento las reacciones de su propio cuerpo.

Ella simplemente siguió el movimiento de sus manos, como lanzaba su saco sobre la silla, la camisa siguió el mismo rumbo dejándole una vista de su bien formado torso, los músculos lucían más tirantes y tentadores sobre la inmaculada piel . Trago pesado cuando él fue por los pantalones…

-¿No quieres esperar para eso? –se encontró diciendo la peli rosa apresuradamente, refiriéndose por supuesto a permanecer con los pantalones puestos –digo, si te parece bien, por ahora, no tiene que ser mucho tiempo…

Se sintió tan estúpida, apenas empezaban y ya estaba balbuceando como una idiota.

Él simplemente esbozo una sonrisa misteriosa y se acercó lentamente a ella, como si temiera que de pronto escapara.

-¿No quieres mirarme? –le pregunto sensual, una vez bajó su rostro a la altura de ella.

La pregunta le tomo totalmente por sorpresa, y por dos segundos más la dejó muda.

-no, digo, si… es que – trago de nuevo con dificultad –si quiero mirarte – le respondió con angustia –es solo que me veo como una… pervertida, yo nunca me he sentido así antes, no sé qué me pasa…

-¿tocarme, quieres hacerlo? – Le interrogó seductoramente, con su voz profunda y concluyente –si lo deseas es lo correcto, no eres ninguna pervertida, es normal querer tocar a quien quieres…

La sola mención de sus pensamientos, y de poder materializarlos en esas acciones hizo que el calor se propagara por su sistema.

-Si… te quiero – le contesto apartando la vista. Ella lo quería. Todo dentro de ella se agitó debido a esa nueva conciencia – necesito tocarte… -dijo opresivamente.

Muy nerviosa para soportarlo no se atrevió a levantar la vista. No por eso iba a mentirle, él no le estaba mintiendo o presionándola, mucho.

-Bien – el sonó complacido. Al levantarse se deshizo de su pantalón, quedando solamente en ropa interior. Una que no ocultaba en nada su excitación; no es como si él lo intentara de todos modos, se mostraba seguro con su desnudes y eso la admiro e intimidó por igual. Antes recargarse en el respaldo de la cama, se deshizo de la última prenda, mirándola sin tapujos desde su posición sentado, en toda su gloria. Y sí que era glorioso – puedes hacer lo que quieras con migo, yo no voy a saltar sobre ti. Soy todo tuyo…

_Porque te quiero, eres mía._

Recordar sus palabras anteriores y lo que ahora decía, fue como terminar de deducir un punto.

Si Sasuke era "todo suyo" y ella (dijo el moreno) "era de él", entonces eso significaba que… se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Con la boca seca, y más acalorada de lo que estaba hace unos minutos, se acercó gateando un poco sobre la cama, protegiendo su pierna, y principalmente empujando su miedo al fondo.

Ella se deshizo de la prenda superior vacilante, sonrojada y temerosa de lo que Sasuke estaba a punto de ver. La razón por la que no se atrevía a ese siguiente paso, a que nadie la viera o la revisara un doctor al enfermar, y que le recordaba su pasado.

Al bajar la blusa, la facciones del moreno se endurecieron, sus ojos se estrecharon y apretó la mandíbula.

Era normal, la cicatriz era larga, la atravesaba del abdomen hacia el costado, había sido una herida profunda. Entonces ella dudo en seguir, el silencio de él la hizo empezar a cubriese de nuevo.

\- Detente… Estoy furioso, pero no contigo – era claro que trataba de contener su ira – quiero arráncale las manos al imbécil que te hizo eso –su tono era amenazante, eso le hizo recordar el día que golpeó a Sasori, su propia sensación de alivio por ello-Si estás muy nerviosa no tienes que hacerlo, eso no hace que te desee menos –la mano de él, la acerco.

-Estoy muy nerviosa – le confirmó -pero quiero hacerlo – la mano de Sasuke se apartó despacio por lo dicho, y ella se deshizo la parte inferior igualmente. Dándole al moreno una buena vista de su ropa interior de encaje negro.

La tensión sexual aumento diez grados, a causa del intenso y deliberado análisis que hizo de ella. Además de la primera mirada a su cicatriz, no le volvió a dar importancia.

El Uchiha, tal vez sin querer, le infundía más seguridad que cualquier palabra de aliento.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿puedo tocarte? –se encontró preguntando, como si fuera a cometer un delito. Él asintió sin apartar la vista de ella, con su poderosa determinación excitándola, primero mirándola completamente, su observación de ella como una caricia que avivó su femineidad, y regresó a su rostro con un brillo de admiración.

Era increíble que alguien le alagara tan solo con la mirada.

-Te invito a que lo hagas –ella podía notar eso, como sus músculos se tensaron con sus propias palabras.

Avanzando hasta él emprendió la tarea de acariciar su pecho firme, con la sensación su piel tentadora pero dura. Sus abdominales se contrajeron, dándole una buena idea de lo que sentía él. Al bajar sus manos por su torso, hasta la cintura provoco que él soltara un jadeo -¿puedo… seguir?

-Puedes… -dijo con un sonido más profundo.

Aun con inseguridad, y muy lentamente acarició su excitación. Se percató que apretaba fuertemente las sabanas bajo él, que entrecerraba sus ojos negros siseando. No por ello rompió su promesa, efectivamente no trató de tocarla, y eso la hizo sentirse de alguna manera poderosa.

La confianza le dio el valor de acercarse mejor sobre su masculino cuerpo, de admirarlo.

Hasta ahora solamente se contenía todo el tiempo, en cada ocasión ella deseaba acariciarlo, besarlo. Poder admirar cada parte de ese hombre que la descontrolaba, que la hacía cambiar como un caleidoscopio emocional.

Fue eso lo que hizo, con sus labios beso un camino húmedo de su cuello a su pecho, poso sus brazos sobre sus hombros para envolverlo en un abrazo. Pronto se percató que él se tensaba, tratando de controlar sus movimientos.

Sasuke quería tocarla.

-Está bien –le dijo al oído envolviéndolo en un abrazo– puedes tocarme Sasuke-kun – su acción no se hizo esperar, la atrajo a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. Sus besos tocaron sus hombros, su cuello.

-Eres tan hermosa – le dijo entre besos que la hacían estremecerse, mientras la apretaba contra él - ¿no tienes miedo, puedo tomar el mando? – le interrogo.

-P-por favor, hazlo. Francamente yo no sé qué más hacer –era una confesión difícil. Su inexperiencia, y su falta de virginidad implicaba muchas deducciones. Y aún, emocionada y conmovida por la intensidad de todo, también la dejaba pasmada.

En lugar de acostarla en la cama. Él abrió su boca y se apodero de la cima de su pecho; ver la lengua se Sasuke pasar sobre su cuerpo le dio taquicardia, la calentó por dentro. Un gemino escapó de su boca cuando el contacto se hizo insistente mientras la mecía contra él, haciéndola sentir lo tenso que se encontraba.

La sensibilidad aumentó en su cuerpo, pero su lengua sobre sus rosados botones le provoco un mareo sensual. Ella envolvió un brazo sobre sus hombros y la otra la enredo en su cabello oscuro, a la vez que el repartía mordiscos en su garganta. Pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en sus manos calientes contra su cuerpo, en cómo ahuecaba sus pechos y su sexo. Se encontraba vergonzosamente húmeda.

-Tan malditamente deseable, preciosa – le alago moviendo sus caderas masculinas, bajándola a él –te voy a tomar Sakura, mírame – le pidió con sensualidad y ella lo hizo. Sus ardientes ojos negros la quemaban con su necesidad. Se empezó a empujar en ella con torturante lentitud – Sakura, cada vez que este enojado contigo esta será la única venganza que tomaré - Terminó de alojarse en su interior en un solo empuje y ella gritó ahogadamente, él se quedó muy quieto, jadeando y transpirando – siénteme amor, somos uno – Sasuke lució tenso, deteniéndose apenas, aunque su frente se perlaba de sudor.

-¡mmn! –Murmuro un gemido ella, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro, mostrándose complacida – más, no te detengas por favor – un silencio le siguió a su petición, y eso la hizo sentir estúpida, tal vez fue muy atrevida –lo siento yo…

-Dilo de nuevo – le instó. La peli rosa busco su rostro consternada, y sintiéndose completa a la vez. Una sonrisa sexy curvaba sus labios esculpidos, y la beso con afán –dilo – dijo hablando contra sus labios, engatusándola con su lengua.

…

-No te detengas – eran tantas veces la que ella lo hacía sentir complacido, que una más ya no debía sorprenderle, sin embargo así fue. Cuando dijo esas palabras de primera mano, su ya acelerado corazón se oprimió en su torso.

Hasta ahora temía perder el control de sus sentidos a causa del placer que lo invadía al poseerla finalmente, y ceder a la tentación de embestirla con desesperación, solo para terminar por asustarla.

No obstante, de forma inesperada, ella le pidió continuar. ¿Cuántas veces ya, había fantaseado con esa palabra saliendo entrecortadamente de sus labios; "más"…

Sin hacerse esperar, se presionó contra sus caderas, empezando a empujarse lentamente dentro de Sakura.

Ella cerró los ojos y gimió.

Un sonido glorioso a su parecer.

-Eso es hermosa –dijo moviéndose más rápido. Vio como el sonrojo se propago de su rostro semi cubierto por su cabello rebelde, cubriendo la piel de sus pechos, el calor subiendo por sus extremidades mientras se estremecía. Era una visión a la que podría volverse un adicto.

Se meció hacia arriba con empújes fuertes y constantes, perdiendo la mente solo por encontrar las caderas de Sakura, escuchar sus respiración agitada, y oler su piel mojada.

…

-¡Hanhm!- un golpe de sensaciones la atravesó, la cabeza de daba vuelas, las descargas propagándose hasta la punta de sus pies y el último de sus cabellos. Poco después Sasuke respiro con facultan en un último movimiento y se tensó, llenándola de su calor. Era hermoso, y también increíble.

Nunca imagino que esto podría ser tan maravilloso, tan sublime. Sin previo aviso las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, sollozo audiblemente sin poder detener las emociones que la embargaban.

-¿qué sucede, cariño? – Sonó preocupado y grave, con diligencia busco su rostro, envolviéndolo en sus manos -¿te lastime, háblame? –la seriedad y la preocupación haciendo espacio de inmediato en su hablar.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sosteniéndose se sus anchos hombros. Y luego tratando de limpiar su rostro con las manos.

-No es nada de eso – dijo trémula –es… que fue muy hermoso y no, no sabía…

…

-Shhh –la abrazó de protectoramente, y beso su frente. Se irritó solo de pensar que ella había experimentado solo cosas malas –está bien, no tienes por qué sentirte triste.

-No… no estoy triste. Me siento aliviada, porque tus manos me están tocando – hipo, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, temblando. Entendió lo que ella trataba de decirle. Y sus propios sentimientos lo llenaron, comprendiendo lo sublime de su encuentro – me haces sentir muy feliz…

-gracias – hablo el moreno, acariciando su delicada y suave espalda –por confiar en mí.

-lo has ganado – contesto Sakura con voz somnolienta, acurrucándose contra su pecho. Él correspondió, necesitando mantenerla junto a él.

-quédate conmigo Sakura – le dijo apoyándose completamente en la cama, con ella agotada, recostada en él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro siempre de lo que dices? – inquirió en voz baja en vez de contestar. Aunque a veces se hallaba algo desesperado porque ella fuera siempre suya. Era capaz de comprender sus dudas, incluso hacerlo sin molestarse.

-Te quiero, cariño –le repitió con convicción –Eres mía, nunca te voy a hacer daño. Tal vez a veces me irrite, o llegue a gritar mi desesperación, pero deseo que te quedes, no como una amiga –no quería decir amante, o esposa por temor a que ella saliera corriendo – y sin duda quiero que consideres algo permanente…

-Quiero quedarme. Pero qué tal si lo arruino, o te aburres de mí…

-No –corto sus dudas contundente – deja de poner excusas… solo danos una oportunidad – le insto acariciando su espalda. Era todo lo que Sasuke pedía. Sabía que no era una situación sencilla, por su pasado, por sus problemas sin resolver con Sasori, y además porque iba a querer tenerla solo para él, y se pondría celoso más de una vez, pero eso sería más soportable que dejar que se fuera.

Él lograría controlarse, solo por ella.

-… Si tomamos esta oportunidad, entonces ¿cómo sería?, es decir, ¿Qué somos? – el Uchiha pudo ver su vacilación, era normal cuando él solo le dijo que era su mujer.

-Una pareja –le respondió decidido – si eso eso funciona para ti…

-Sí – dijo ella al fin, aliviando su ansiedad – eso, está muy bien con migo – sus palabras quitaron un gran peso de sus entrañas. Sin duda esa mujer, tenía un misterioso y gran poder sobre sus emociones – Yo… también te quiero…

Sus palabras lo golpearon de nuevo, y en este momento aún más, confirmándole que no era solo su imaginación, que no fueron dichas solo por el calor de la pasión.

Ella también lo quería y eran una pareja.

No necesitaba nada más.

.

.

.

* * *

Bien gente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo porque la cosa se pondrán feas en el siguiente. Sorry, pero ya saben, el conflicto es necesario. Muchos saludos.

PD: ya saben que por las prisas se me va el dedo, pero hare revisión durante la semana. Saludos


	14. Capítulo14: la dolorosa verdad

Los personajes no me perteneces, son de Masashi kishimoto y la historia pronto acabará.

* * *

Gracias:

**Kristhel: aquí esta, te lo mereces. Saludos y muchisisimas gracias por el review. POR ESPERAR. ERES INCREIBLE.**

**Nuniita: Gracias por leerla de nuevo. Muchos saludos.**

**Cocky: muchas gracias, estas vacaciones ya haré el final.**

**Kassy Solis: GRACIAS por pedirme que actualice, es lo que me hace falta cuando se me seca el cerebro.**

**MenteSuicida: Me merezco tu deprecio, solo quiero que sepas que lo acabaré esta semana. Muchos saludos.**

**Daliapv. Perez: gracias. Miles de ellas, y si ahora que son vacaciones y termino. **

**Newfanstar: muchos saludos ;)**

**Michelle17: LO SIENTO MUCHO, Y MUCHAS GRACIAS. Tuve un apagón creativo en esta historia horrible. Te mando saludos, y de nuevo gracias por escribir.**

**Zizilila: Muchos saludos, y lo siento mucho porque en realidad te toco encontrar mi fic en la peor parte de mi año. Por otro lado te agradezco por tu opinión que aprecio muchísimo. Los mejores deseos a ti y tus proyectos.**

**PD: aquí vienen las respuestas a tus preguntas.**

**Luniitarutksa: muchos saludos y gracias por el review, además de la paciencia.**

**Genesis Sakurita: Gracias, si al fin, después de una vida, ya hasta reencarnamos en ardillas ¡demonios!**

**¡InesUchiha! SALUDOS. ESPERO QUE ESTES MUY BIEN, HACE UNA ETERNIDAD QUE NO ME PASO POR AQUÍ, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER CADA VEZ QUE PUEDES. Te mando los mejores deseos, y espero que sea muy exitosa y feliz.**

**.**

**.**

Fotografías para una mujer rara14

.

.

.

Capítulo14: la dolorosa verdad

.

.

.

Un jadeo decadente escapó de sus labios ante la sensación de su cuerpo masculino contra el suyo, sus manos fuertes ahuecaron sus pechos con ardor y los llevó a su boca.

Su cabeza daba vueltas… ¿debería importarle su situación, su desinteres por la propia auto conservación?

Ahora mismo no se conocía a sí misma. Todos sus miedos, y los malos recuerdos, en realidad no era relevantes, no pensaban en nada de ello porque de hecho no le importaba.

Un vergonzoso gemido escapo entre sus labios, pero no lo pudo callar porque se sostenía necesitada de los hombros del moreno, como si fuera su salvavidas en medio de la tormenta enterro sus dedos femeninos en su piel.

Debía estar asustada de lo que sentía y mucho, porque cada vez que él tocaba su cuerpo era su perdición, capa parte de ella dejaba de obedecerle por completo, cada uno de sus sentidos solo puestos en él y quería someters totalmente a sus deseos.

Quería más que nada permanecer con el Uchiha. Lo necesitaba.

Pero la realidad era que no tenia miendo, se hallaba sorprendentemente feliz. No sabía que la unión entre hombre y mujer podía ser tan sublime.

En sus brazos todo lo que antes de pareció aberrante, ahora era maravilloso.

Antes había estado tan asustada, ahora era una adicta a estar con él.

No le asustaba ver su amplio y marcado torso moviéndose sobre ella, ni la fuerza y contundencia que salia de él, ni sentía temor cuando las sostenía por las muñecas, inmovilizándola tanto con su ardiente mirada como por sus manos, y poseyéndola total,ente, al contrarío.

Se habían vuelto una necesidad poder verlo de esa manera, tan descontrolado.

Confiaba totalmente en Sasuke Uchiha, y por raro que se escuchara, le parecía correcto someterse a sus deseos. El no la lastimaría, se lo había demostrado muchas veces, muchas. En ningún momento hacia acción alguna para dañarla, o humillarla. En la oscuridad de sus miedos, y su creencia de que nunca podría recuperarse a las mentiras y al abuso de Sasori, solo la insistencia de este hombre le dio el valor para arriesgarse.

Con él se sentía a salvo, y feliz. Sentia su propia boca curvarse cuando Sasuke emzaba a acariciarla, y la euforia, junto con la dicha permanecian con ella todo el tiempo que ellos estaban juntos.

Por primera vez en años podía decir que pensar en estar íntimamente cerca de un hombre no la aterrorizaba. Pero claro, el único en quien pensaba era en él.

Solo mirarlo, tan sumido en su entrega a ella, le quitaba el aliento.

Sasuke respiraba pesadamente mientras la sostenía contra la pared y empujaba sus caderas contra las de ella elevando el placer electrizante en todas sus terminaciones nerviosas, la hacia temblar de gozo. Por su lado, la peli rosa se aferraba a sus hombros anchos entre gemidos que no podía callar, respondiendo sus besos con entrega.

La pared estaba fría, pero eso no le podía importar menos.

Lo único que le importaba era el moreno.

¿Cuándo había pasado, cómo?

Después de la primera vez juntos, se dio cuenta de que quería más.

Al principio se sintió una degenerada por la fuerza de su deseo, y lo seguía pensando, sin embargo con la intensidad que el moreno fotógrafo demostraba, abrumaba sus terminaciones, llenándola con su propia necesidad por él, los besos arrebatados, y las caricias íntimas que eran esparcidas con dedicación, se olvidaba de todo. Los pensamientos decorosos, o vergonzosos se desvanecían para dar paso al recién encontrado deseo de una novata.

Aunque seguía siendo tímida, ya respondía instintivamente a sus caricias, no le importaba mucho en qué lugar, o la hora, ella no dudaba en responder un beso, o diez de ellos. Además de aceptar sus caricias en privado o en público.

Una ocasión, en un restaurante, la beso y de pronto le pareció como si todo alrededor hubiera desaparecido, se perdió completamente. No puedo evitarlo, Aún no podía.

Cuando estaba en la de la gran casa a solas, tampoco le hacía caso al sitio.

Como ahora, el impulso masculino que la inmovilizaban contra la pared, dejándola sin pensamientos coherentes, sin aspiración de nada más. No le importaba que su ropa estuviera esparcida en el suelo del pasillo, y que solo le quedara sobre su cuerpo femenino una blusa completamente abierta que mostraba su cuerpo sin descaro, ni le importaba que él moreno tuviera ropa desarreglada y que su cabello azabache lucia más salvaje que nunca.

Solo podía pensar en ese hombre, que tan solo en un mes y medio se había apoderado de sus pensamientos, de su corazón.

-¡S- Sasuke! – repitió una y otra vez, estremeciéndose de repente, mientras sus respiraciones se iban haciendo más erráticas, una vez más ante el inconfundible sonido de su propia culminación su cuerpo era todo impulsos y nada de pensamientos. Él se tenso un segundo después, deteniéndose gradualmente, agitado recargó su negra cabeza en su palido hombro y la envolvió con fuerzan en sus abrazos, esparciendo besos en el rostro de la peli rosa a continuación y con una ternura que era hace poco desconocida para ella. En su cuello y hombros su piel seguía estremeciéndose por su delicado roce, por aquel inesperado encuentro.

Luego de la primera vez, no le dijo nuevamente que la quería. Tampoco necesitaba eso, despues de un pasado infernal, causado por palabras vacias, entendia que las acciones eran más poderosas.

Sasuke era un hombre de pocas palabras pero siempre la sostenía como si nunca quisiera que se fuera, con una posesividad amorosa que no pensó existiera. Su mirada oscura abarcando cada expresión y cada pedazo de ella. En silencio ambos se deslizaron por la pared hasta acabar en la alfombra.

La casa estaba en penumbra y en silencio, a excepción de sus respiraciones empezando a calmarse. Sus brazos masculinos estaban envueltos en sus caderas y la mantenían bien pegada a su amplio pecho que subía y bajaba al mismo tiempo que los pulmones trabajaban. Sus pieles perladas de sudor no eran una molestia, era más bien una parte en el todo de la experiencia de amor que compartían. Sakura escuchaba con facilidad el palpitar del Uchiha con su mejilla pegada a él, lo mismo que su propio laido al ponerse en sincronía con lo que oía.

¿Cuántas veces ya le había repetido lo hermosa que era, todo lo que quería hicieran juntos o que le prohibia rotundamente irse? Además, también se lo demostraba cada que tenía la oportunidad.

Cielos, estaba perdida y completamente enamorada.

Lo amaba, entendió como una verdad inrrefutable.

Contrarío a lo que pensó en un principio, no tenía nada de malo que alguien (un alguien correcto) tuviera ese poder emocional sobre su persona. Quien te ama, solo desea protegerte, ahora lo sabía muy bien. La persona correcta no está esperando por destrozar su espíritu, o molerte a palos, al contrario te daba alas para volar y las enaltecía.

Así era como se sentía ella, más bella y libre que nunca.

Quería llorar de felicidad, pero no era extraño. Tantos años soportando sus penas a solas. Sabía que su amiga rubia fácilmente la habría escuchado, pero no quería contarle los detalles macabros a Ino, ni mucho menos que su amiga intentara un homicidio… o supiera lo débil que había sido y lo estúpida. Fue por eso que escondió la humillación, el maltrato a su alma y a su cuerpo. Pensando incluso que lo merecía por ser tan ciega.

Sasuke no era nada de lo que se imagino en principio; bueno, si era dominante, posesivo y algo engreído. Pero no era un hombre superficial o egoísta, ni se mofaba de ella por cometer errores, entendió que él nunca se burlaría se sus sentimientos y que él iba a protegerla con su carácter fuerte y de moral incuestionable.

-… ¿Estás bien?-interrumpió el silencio con una inesperada tierna pregunta, el Uchiha la miró detenidamente en espera por su respuesta.

-S-si, solo un poco sorprendida –respondió y con ello le sobrevino toda la vergüenza – es, es que nunca esperé que tu, que yo… no sé…

Con la timidez de la peli rosa de vuelta, él esbozo una sonrisa comprensiva, una que llegó al corazón de ella – si estás bien, no te preocupes por nada más – su tono llevaba un toco de ternura, una que no imaginó nunca antes en este hombre, pero que era sumamente bienvenida.

-Estoy bien – contestó ella recargando su cabeza contra su hombro. Estando con él, se sentía como si hubiera llegado a casa, aunque nunca realmente tuvo una.

Silenciosamente la llevo por las escaleras, no tenía que decir nada porque su atención y su manera de sostenerla le llenaba de una emoción sublime de consuelo.

Era increíble el tiempo transcurrido, ya se había cumplido un mes y medio desde aquel vergonzoso día en la galería fotográfica, donde tuvieron su primer _terrible_ encuentro.

Irónico, pensó ella con un poco de humor mientras era depositada en la cama con suavidad. De inmediato Sasuke se metió entre las sabanas con ellas y la abrazó contra su torso envolviendo su cintura.

Pensar lo mucho que le irritó, y aterrorizó este hombre en un principio, y no porque le causara un miedo a causa de su seguridad física. No tuvo nada que ver con ello, si no con lo poco que podía controlarse a sí misma a su alrededor, en como no podía ignorar esos hermosos e intensos ojo negros, eso la asustó mucho.

Recapacitar en ello ahora la hacía sentirse como una tonta, no quería pensar más. En nada. La respiración de él ya era más calmada, pero incluso si estaba dormido su brazo permanecía alrededor de su cintura posesivamente.

No podía dejar de observarlo, era un hombre muy atractivo, y muy intimidante también. Lo segundo se atenuaba un poco cuando realizaba sus fotografías, cuando se encontrabn juntos lo cual ahora hacia a menudo.

Además de trabajar en sus diferentes proyectos, él andaba por todas partes con la cámara en mano, haciendo sonar el octurador repetidas veces.

Suspiró al pensar en la última vez que ella se encontraba en la cocina, y él se sentó en la mesa cercana, cámara en mano y apunto la lente en su dirección.

Fue algo incomodo ya que no se sentia con la belleza suficiente para tantas fotografías, pero lo soportó, él era un así después de todo y capturar momentos era lo que le gustaba.

Debería estar durmiendo ella también, en lugar de estar pensando tanto, pero después de la proposición que le hizo el Uhiha esa misma tarde, se hallaba confusa y nerviosa.

-_quédate con migo -_ fueron sus palabras, no entendió muy bien la petición ya que de hecho ya estaba con él. Sasuke pareció notar su confusión por que al momento aclaró lo que quería decir –_ a lo que me refiero es, que de ahora en adelante te quedes a vivir con migo, en mí casa… Te ofrecería algo más permanente que solo ser pareja, pero no quiero que huyas de nuevo… solo piensalo.  
_

Y tenía mucha razón de pensar que podría escapar de repente, a pesar de que confiaba en él, las cosas entre ellos eran tan hermosas e increíbles para ella, que apenas podía creer que fuera todo cierto. Temía despertar de pronto y darse cuenta que todo era obra de sus desbocadas fantasías.

Estaba placenteramente agotada, sin embargo no podía dormir pensando en su respuesta.

Quería quedarse ¿Quién no?

Pero antes de afianzar las primeras bases de su relación, debía contarle a Sasuke todo sobre ella, todo, incluyendo lo que había pasado en su vida y lo que sufrió con Sasori.

Con eso en mente empezó a dormirse, no estaba menos nerviosa, pero si decidida. Era hora de deshacerse de esas cargas, no podía seguir arrastrando su pasado a su nueva relación.

.

.

.

Hermosa.

No podía pensar en otra palabra para describirla.

Las innumerables veces que se había entregado a él, y le demostró su confianza, lo llenaron de admiración.

La quería porque respondía totalmente a sus caricias, no se reservaba nada o trataba de dominar y alejase. Su compañía era entretenida y divertida. Era lista como en un principio notó, y sus respuestas perspicaces para sus órdenes eran divertidas y atrevidas.

No es que quisiera mandarla a cada momento, era solo que le fasinaba la mirada irritada que lanzaba en su dirección cada que utilizaba su _tono de tirano_ –según Sakura decía. El brillo molesto en sus ojos verdes le recordaba a aquel día en la galería.

El día que encontró lo que necesitaba.

¿Quién podía culparlo de querer arrancar los brazos de su amigo rubio cada que abrazaba a Sakura por los hombros, o que la despeinaba fraternalmente?

Ella era suya, y tenía que encontrar una manera para convencerla de quedarse con él.

Era todo lo que necesitaba. No solo eso, sino que hubiera preferido que la proposición fuera para que ella llevara su anillo de compromiso y no dejar lugar a dudas de que le pertenecía. Quería que todo fuera correcto, presetarla con su padre, que tuvieran una familia.

Mientras comían ella lo miró por decima vez sobre la orilla de su vaso. Sus sospechas aumentearon y se inquietó.

-¿qué sucede? –Interrogó con voz plana, aunque por dentro ya estaba curioso, inclusive algo ancioso –llevas mucho tiempo mirándome así, desde que despertaste me parece.

Sakura guardó silencio un momento, mirando detenidamente en los ojos del moreno y por un instante lució de verdad inquieta, hasta que suspiró con cansancio.

-Tengo decirte algunas cosas –dijo al fin. El no pudo más que quedarse ahí, sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida ansioso por algo más que no era una entrega de un trabajo –¿no tienes nada que hacer? Lo que tengo que decirte llevará algún tiempo... –una sonrisa vacilante asomó en su cara de niña, pero no por eso lucia más dispuesta a hablar.

-No tengo nada para hoy –contestó serio, interesado en saber más de la mujer que era solo para él –así que soy todo oídos.

Sakura trago pesado y él fingió no notarlo. Si lo que le diría era duro para ella o para él, no necesitaba presionarla. Aunque quería hacerlo y acabar de una vez con esa sensación que empezaba a molestarlo.

El sabía, sin embargo lo suficiente.

…

-quiero hablarte sobre Sasori – Sakura no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad. Aun tenía miedo de ser vista, no solamente como alguien débil, sino como estúpida, siguió. Dio un paso al frente para sentarse a lado del moreno.

Con todo, soporto levantar la mirada y encontrar la del Uchiha. Iba a ser valiente y esta vez lograría dejar todo eso en el pasado, donde siempre debió permanecer, no asediándola todos los días con miedo.

Verdaderamente fue muy tonta en el pasado, pero junto con la humillación tenía que deshacerse de ese sentimiento que la encadenaba a sus temores y a sus fracasos.

Así que empezó a contarle todo, desde el principio. Los dos sentados en la sala ahora, Sasuke en silencio. Demasiado atento.

Empezó contándole cuando conoció a Sasori por _accidente_ (cosa que ahora le parecía parte de un acto)…

Hace algunos años, al salir de una junta donde ella acababa de presentar un proyecto, fue que se topo con el pelirrojo por primera vez.

Era buena en hacer publicidad para empresas pequeñas o en crecimiento y siempre de cedían tales trabajos. Ese día acabaron comprando su campaña, pero como era de esperarse, ella cargo con todo ese material de prueba al regresar a su apartamento, desde diapositivas, hasta unos carteles de muestras juntos con los volantes y otros. Estaba demás decirle a Sasuke que todo se le cayó en la acera al dar un mal paso, y que la única persona que se detuvo a ayudarle fue un pelirrojo encantador, con su sonrisa amable que pareció interesado en ella desde el primer momento.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Sasori fue un actor increíble.

Al momento que sus ojos se tomaron se comportó como si algo dentro de él se hubiera iluminado. Esa acción la había halagado. Nunca nadie se había comportado así con ella.

Siguiendo con esas cosas que no quería ni recordar, le explicó a Sasuke como fue envuelta en una cadena de mentiras. Las atenciones desmedidas que recibía, los regalos, todo parecías tan real.

Y entonces, después de un año, formalizaron su relación.

El trato del Akasuna hacia Sakura mejoró, hasta que convenció a la peli rosa de mudarse juntos. Ella estaba renuente aún, le dijo, pero el prometió repetidas ocasiones que no la tocaría… hasta que estuviera preparada.

Lucio tan honorable haciendo esa promesa, tan inocente, además de que ese año completo, la trato con atenciones y tal gentileza, que le creyó.

Sasuke gruño en esa parte, y entendió porque.

Por unos meses más convivieron, pero poco a poco él comenzó a comportarse diferente. Empezó a ausentarse por días, las largas conversaciones se volvieron demasiado escasas. Incluso hubo veces en que por momento notó que la ignoraba, aunque en ese entonces se dijo que tal vez imaginaba cosas. Hasta que un día, cuando ella buscó a Sasori para hablar, tal vez él tenía un problema y ella podía ayudarlo.

Lo encontró en su habitación con los armarios de su propio closet abierto y con actitud sospechosa, pero incluso así, tan obvio como era todo, no le prestó demasiada atención. Tan ciega había estado. La sorpresa vino en aumento cuando el giro bruscamente a donde estaba ella parada, hablándole, y la empujo contra la pared gritándole que se callara.

Las cosas no mejoraron con el tiempo, pero por lo menos la escena no se volvió a repetir. Se dijo a si misma que quizás estaba estresado, y además en ese tiempo pensó que estaba enamorada y que era correspondía. Así que no habló más del tema y trató de esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

Fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido…

Una noche llegó al departamento con pasos inseguros, el aliento a alcohol en los labios y la ropa arrugada.

Nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

Con todo, las cosas no terminaron ahí. En ese instante, en cuanto la vio comenzó el horror en la vida de Sakura. Parecía como si de pronto un monstruo hubiera tomado el cuerpo del pelirrojo. Porque en verdad, fue como una pesadilla.

Incluso ahora, después de años, no recordaba con exactitud si fue antes o después que tomo su cabello rosa en un puño, y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta la habitación mientras ella le rogaba que se detuviera... No sabía muy bien si le había roto las costillas en la sala de estar, antes de arrastrarla por el cabello, o si fue justo cuando cerró la puerta del cuarto… No recordaba si la amarro con sus corbatas a la cama, o si… o si lo hizo con los jirones de la sabana a la que ella se había aferrado para salir de debajo de él.

Y luego, cuando él hubo desatado esa furia inexplicable en ella con golpes, y Sakura no tuvo más fuerzas para forcejear a causa de los dolores… el abuso una última vez de su cuerpo, quitándole lo que más apreciaba. El dolor fue insoportable, la nauseas se subieron a su garganta junto con la bilis.

La humillación y desesperación la golpearon como con látigo de fuego.

Y gritó, exclamó como un animal herido, una y otra vez rogándole que la dejara.

Pero no lo hizo.

Se estremeción ante el recuerdo de ese infernal momento...

Ignoró eso, ya que la cara del moreno se convirtió de pronto en la encarnación de la ira. Dejo de mirarlo para poder terminar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la despojo vilmente de su voluntad. Ahí fue donde entendía que era solo… basura para él y sintiendose así quiso morirse.

Al día siguiente estaba sola en la cama, aún amarrada a ella y su vida había cambiado para siempre. Era una mujer despojada, perdida y ultrajada.

No la desato por dos días, y la siguiente vez que intentó algo con ella, era tan extremo su terror y sedagrado, que acabo vomitando sobre sí misma…

No la volvió a buscarla para, intimar.

Luego de eso ella se convirtió en una prisionera en su propia casa, la mantuvo encerrada y mi siquiera pudo escapar ya que los golpes se habían infectado dejandola todavia más indefensa. Fue solo gracias al pequeño vecino de siete años que pudo escapar de su casa y ser hospitalizada.

Pensó que su pesadilla se había acabado, pero se equivocó. Sasori la encontró, y ella pensaba gritar y denunciarlo, sin embargo, no contó con que el pelirrojo amenazara la vida de Sai, el pequeño niño que la había ayudado a escapar.

Llena de vendas regresó a su casa, pero ya no era suya tampoco. Para ese momento Sasori ya había cambiado los papeles, las cerraduras. Ino estaba estudiando fuera, no tenía forma de salir de ahí. Lo único que agradeció es que el pelirrojo Akasuna no volvió a mostrar ningún interés por su cuerpo, en cambio, llevaba una mujer diferente cada día.

Prisionera de nuevo, perdió su empleo. Su confianza murió por completo bajo el pie inmundo de ese sujeto.

Un mes después Sai y su familia se mudaron al extranjero, cuando sus heridas ya estaban sanas, y solo era tan importante como una esclava para su captor. Tan pronto como pudo, escapo a la provincia donde su rubia amiga estaba haciendo su servicio de ytabajo, sin mirar atrás, sin querer hacerlo y solo llevando el poco dinero que había escondido.

Sabía que contar todo aquello sería complicado, pero nunca imaginó cuanto. Para cuando acabo, temblaba y lloraba silenciosamente.

Le era imposible mirar a Sasuke por la vergüenza de si misma.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera romper el silencio y excusarse. El pelinegro la sentó sobre su regazo y la abrazo, un contacto que le hizo sentí extremadamente segura y protegida. La envolvía de una manera que parecía él quisiera alejarla de todo los males.

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero en ningún momento la soltó, o dejo de besar su rostro lloroso.

Su mirada negra reflejaba una ira feroz, pero su toque era tan atento y cuidadoso que expandía su corazón.

.

.

.

No le fue posible dormir aunque ella descansaba entre sus brazos. Después de haber llorado silenciosamente, se refugió en su pecho y poco a poco se quedó dormida.

La observó largo rato con ese insomnio endemoniado que le impedía cambiar la página.

Mirar su perfil femenino le hizo caer en cuenta de muchas cosas. Primero notó más que otras veces su pequeña estatura, sus muñecas delgadas y entonces, más que nunca, admiraba su coraje. Su fuerza para seguir y sobreponerse a tal infierno. Sobre todo porque había visto gente que nunca superaba un trauma como ese.

Llegada la madrugada supo que tenía que hacer algo, o se volvería loco.

Peor, Sakura despertaría para verlo iracundo y distante.

Ella no necesitaba eso y él tampoco.

Ahora el corría bajo las estrellas con su ropa deportiva habitual, una carrera desesperada por dejar todo pensamiento insano atrás, pero a pesar de todo lo que estuvo haciendo para no imaginar la escena de la agresión, su mente se llenaba de imágenes que le hacían querer gritar de pura rabia.

Cosas que jamás debieron pasar…

Los latidos de su corazón rugían y corrían furiosos como lava ardiente por sus venas. Sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sakura… Sasori…

Por primera vez en su vida, compulsiones homicidas vibraron por su sistema. La rabia por lo que realmente le había pasado a la peli rosa lo carcomía. Lo que imagino en un principio era tan mínimo, nada comparado con la realidad.

Y Sasori seguía en la calle, inmune a los años de dolor y miedo de Sakura.

Su Sakura, su mujer.

Algo como eso no era aceptable.

Mientras él continuara libre, siempre había posibilidad de que ella volviera a ser su víctima.

Pronto llegaron las seis de la mañana y estaba cansado, mucho. Sin embargo no era suficiente. Ese esfuerzo físico no le ayudaba en lo absoluto a alcanzar el control.

Minutos después llegó al dojo donde Naruto y él solían entrenar a veces. Hoy con seguridad necesitaba una buena pelea. Hacer daño o que lo dañaran.

La violencia a veces era la respuesta. Especialmente cuando necesitaba ordenar su mente.

.

.

.

Al despertar, descubrió que estaba sola.

Sabía de antemano que quizás, con todo lo que le reveló al Uhiha, él necesitaba un tiempo para analizar si podía con una carga tan grande.

Desde el instante en que tomo la decisión de hablar de su pasado, supo que había una gran posibilidad de que Sasuke se alejara. Una carga como la suya era tremenda, y pocos hombres estaban dispuestos a imponer su vida a una mujer con tantos problemas emocionales, o con la posibilidad de estar en peligro a causa de un ex desvariado.

Se levantó para buscarlo, la noche anterior él siguió acariciando su cabello y hablando de sus viajes hasta que se quedó completamente dormida. En ocasiones previas, solo recordar alguna cosa que tuviera que ver con Sasori y su maltrato, le quitaba el sueño por días.

Sin embargo esta ocasión fue por completo diferente, y no tuvo miedo de admitir que era gracias al moreno.

La casa estaba tan silenciosa que podía oír su propia respiración y sus pasos descalzos en el suelo frio. Iba a bajar las escaleras cuando un teléfono sonó en esa misma planta.

Siguiendo el sonido lo más rápido que pudo, llegó al despacho y enseguida contesto la llamada.

-si es la casa de Uchiha Sasuke – confirmó no queriendo que perdiera algún trabajo por no ser ella de ayuda –no está en este momento, pero puedo pasarle su mensaje… sí, claro – continuó al tomar una hoja y un lápiz para anotar - ¿puede repetir la dirección? Sí, estoy anotando… ya está. Por supuesto, en cuanto pueda comunicarme con él, o lo vea sabrá de ustedes… no de nada. Adiós.

Sonrió como burla a sí misma ¿así que ahora era la secretaria de Sasuke?

Se dispuso a colocar el papel con el recado en el centro de la mesa cuando vio algo que llamó de inmediato su atención.

_-Haruno Sakura_\- leyó su nombre en la carpeta y su corazón se detuvo.

Tan rápido que ni siquiera supo muy bien lo que hacía, tomo el grueso documento y lo abrió, solo para descubrir lo que ya sospechaba pero no quería que fuera cierto.

Una tormenta de emociones helo sus entrañas, la sensación de traición colgándose de su alma y las lagrimas ante la humillante fotografía de su maltrato.

Sasuke había visto aquello. Era verdad que le acababa de contar la verdad, pero esto… Tener esos papeles un día después de que le hubiera dicho todo, implicaba que él sabía todo desde mucho antes que eso.

No pudo evitar la rabia que tiño su visión ni la decepción.

Como un vendaval corrió a la habitación, se vistió y lazó unas pocas pertenecías a la mochila que tenía en una silla.

Bajo las escaleras como una furia, y con mucho dolor.

_Se lo que hiciste. No me busques más._

_Sakura._

Fue todo lo que garabateó en un pequeño pedazo de papel que había arrancado de los propios documentos con vestigios de su lamentable pasado. Lo puso en la mesa del recibidor y se marcho.

No sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante, ni tampoco porque estaba de pronto tan asustada. Lo que si podía decir, era que a pesar de descubrir esos papeles, y sentirse profundamente traicionada, para su sorpresa aun amaba a Sasuke.

No obstante necesitaba pensar, así que salió, en busca de la soledad de su apartamento.

.

.

.

* * *

Para que no digan que lo deje.

_**NO, YO JAMÁS DEJO UN PROYECTO.**_

_**COMO SABEN, SOY LA ORGULLOSA MAMÁ DE DOs NIÑOS (MEDIO GREMLIMS, MEDIO DEMONIOS) QUE REQUIEREN MUCHA, MUCHA ATENCIÓN, Y DIGAMOS QUE MIS ACTIVIDADES SE HAN MULTIPLICADO AHORA QUE LOS DOS CHIQUITOS ESTARAN EN LA ESCUELA.**_

_**A PESAR DE TODO, YO SIGO CON LOS PROYECTOS.**_

_**MUCHOS SALUDOS :D**_


	15. Capítulo15: secuestro y realización

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia está por llegar a su fin.

* * *

**Muchos Saludos:**

**DULCECITO311: COMO TE DIJE, YA TENIA AVANZADA LA SIGUIENTE PARTE. TE AGRADEZCO MUCHISIMO QUE SIGAS LEYENDO, Y QUE TENGAS FE EN QUE TERMINARÉ CADA FIC. MI DESEO ES CORRESPONDER A ELLO Y HACER PRESISAMENTE COMO HE DICHO (ADEMÁS QUE ADORO ESCRIBIR Y CADA FASETA DE LOS PERSONAJES EN MIS HISTORIAS).**

**POR OTRO LADO, SÍ, TIENES RAZÓN EN TODO ESO. SAKURA NO ES TAN INMADURA, SOLO ESTA CONDICIONADA (POR DECIRLO DE ALGUNA MANERA) POR EL MALTRATO QUE SUFRIO Y LE RESUTA CASI IMPOSIBLE CONTROLAR LOS DESEOS DE HUIR.**

**MUCHOS SALUDOS Y BUENA NOCHE ;)**

**Cinlay2: Hola ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien. Y sí, al fin, y seguiré aprovechando los días de vacaciones. Muchos saludos ;)**

**Gabi: muchas gracias por el review y por seguir mi fic, incluso si esta tan atrasado. Muchos saludos :)**

**Saludos:**

**MaRia-SaMa76**

**Gabrielaarteagahukj**

**Natyqg**

**Sakura amateratsu**

**Nataliia. martinez. 9**

**Kristhel**

**Sassy Doll**

**K´Ariadne**

**SoraAika**

**Emikull**

**Judith94**

**Maxium**

**Natico-yan**

****Mari. vargas**. 773**

**S4kuR41**

**Ailudelastiernas**

**Sakura-uchiha-sra-sasuke**

**ShisukaU**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo15: secuestro y realización (parte I)

.

.

.

Algo dentro de su pecho dolía y la hacía revelarse ante la idea de Sasuke mirando aquellas fotografías, especialmente por ser un hombre que sabía el significado de una imagen.

No obstante, a pesar del ese dolor que roía lentamente en su corazón, descubrió que el respeto que sentía por Sasuke seguía intacto.

Semana tras semana de recibir sus cuidados, de ser llevada a casi todos sus lugares de trabajo y de convivir con él, todo en sus brazos sin una sola queja por la carga que era. Se había ganado ese respeto a pulso, y su admiración por someter su carácter dominante a favor de sus necesidades femeninas. De sus miedos.

Se dio cuenta que esa carpeta no era nada en comparación. El conocer al Uchiha le había cambiado para siempre.

No estaba calmada del todo, el enojo seguía presente, y descubrió que deseaba darle aquel trato a Sasuke sin procurarle una oportunidad de aclarar las cosas.

Sumado a ello, necesitaba desahogarse pronto.

Sus emociones chocaban unas con otras, rebelándose contra sí misma y el hecho de estar alejándose del Uchiha sin hablar del asunto. Sin embargo, temía quedarse y causar un completo desastre con su ira desbocada, con su recelo.

Sabía que era una persona difícil de comprender, que a veces reaccionaba con demasiada fuerza. Pero qué más podía hacer para detener las emociones que la sobrepasaban. Si al menos una persona fuera capaz de ver, que todo dentro de ella bullía una frágil barrera que apenas cubría el dolor, y además era tan volátil que a veces le asustaba lo que podría hacer.

La única vez que fue a ver a un especialista, le dijo que era acusa de las experiencias traumáticas a las que fue sometida, que era normal después de todo lo que pasó con su agresor. Como resultado sus protecciones emocionales eran muy quebradizas.

Bueno, aquí estaba ella, caminando en la calle ya próxima a la biblioteca donde estuvo trabajando con Ino, y a unas calles más para llegar a su abandonado departamento.

Suspiro profundamente, y se peino el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos. No llevaba la cuenta de las veces que realizó dicha acción, pero intuía que eran ya muchas debido a lo indomable de sus hebras, que se negaban a obedecerle. Su actuar era una reacción nerviosa que pocas veces podía controlar, igual que morderse el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre.

Si Sasuke la viera, la regañaría como si fuera una niña. Al segundo de pensar en el moreno, su pecho se oprimió.

Sí, necesitaba recobrar la calma antes de comfrontarlo.

Llego a la entrada de la biblioteca y vio a Ino, sola detrás de la computadora que controlaba la caja. Al instante su amiga, levantó el rostro y la vio con algo de sorpresa.

-¡frentona! –Saludó enseguida y ella le devolvió el gesto con poco ánimo. Ino la miraba detenidamente, aún sin perder ese gesto perspicaz de _bruja intuitiva_ que a veces la irritaba. Hoy por otro lado era un historia diferente, quería que ella supiera -¿cómo estás? – y ahí estaba la cereza de en el pastel de la clarividencia emocional: una pregunta hecha con visible cautela y espolvoreada con algo de preocupación fraterna.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

Se abofeteó mentalmente por traer a colación referencias de cocina y se preguntó si había estado viendo demasiados programas de postres.

Dejando ese tren de pensamiento _divagatorio _se enfocó en lo que necesitaba.

-No lo estoy, pero no es nada grave –suspiro cansada de caminar, y cansada de los pensamientos destructivos – ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? – dijo finalmente con una sonrisa sin humor.

-Claro que sí – obvió la otra con las manos en las caderas como una madre regañona – para eso son las amigas, he esperado años a que me digas algo… - la revelación, no sorprendió a la peli rosa. La Yamanaka siempre era muy clara en cuanto a sus preocupaciones por ella, y desde el inició supo que si nunca insistió en saber más de su pasado con Sasori, fue para darle sus espacio.

-Lo voy a hacer ¿ok? – prometió esta vez, e n lugar de huir como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo, tal acto de catarsis no alejaba su vergüenza por todo ese tiempo de silencio esos años, o por haberse escondido –antes de Ino, y ahora de Sasuke- cobardemente – te espero en mi departamento cuando salgas… ¿qué te parece una tarde de chicas y confesiones, helado con galletas, y barniz de uñas? – sugirió, y no es que Sakura tuviera paciencia para ponerse nada de eso, pero a su amiga rubia le encantaba el ritual de las uñas y la selección de colores.

-¡claro! –replicó animada su compañera, haciendo sentir mejor a Sakura con su mirada alegre de aprobación – en una hora entonces – si, por suerte no tenía que esperar demasiado puesto que la otra solo tenía turno de media mañana todos los miércoles.

-Te espero…- fueron sus palabras de despedida antes de abandonar el edificio.

.

.

.

Gaara y Naruto observaban con preocupación a su amigo. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir o hacer para detenerlo.

-¿sabes que le pasa? –interrogó Gaara al rubio, quien miraba hacia el tatami de combate tan preocupado como él.

-No –dijo sombrío Naruto –pero puede que se trate de algún asunto con Sakura-chan…

-hmph, entonces debe ser algo grave –decretó el Sabaku mirando a las víctimas del moreno, mismas que ya sumaban seis.

Pasaban las tres rondas de combate y las energías destructivas de Sasuke seguían a tope. Su respiración estaba agitada y la transpiración empapaba su ropa de deporte, no obstante, sus ojos llameaban con determinación y ansia de una buena pelea.

Al iniciar las rondas, todo parecía normal- excepto por la expresión particularmente estoica de el fotógrafo- los contendientes avanzaron al centro, quince en total, incluyendo a Sasuke.

Pasaron por turnos de dos para enfrentar uno a uno, y todo lucia monótono hasta que el Uchiha pido enfrentar a dos a la vez.

Los dos, tanto él como Gaara, entonces detuvieron sus ejercicios intuyendo que algo no estaba bien.

Al siguiente minuto, las prácticas de combate iniciaban y Sasuke parecía eufórico al pelear con sus dos adversarios.

Sus oponentes empezaron a arrepentirse de ser los rivales del Uchiha. Y no era para menos, en solo dos minutos ya había tumbado a los dos hombres, mismo que, subestimándolo por su profesión y por los meses que se había ausentado del _dojo_, creyeron poder vencerlo.

Después de un ojo morado y un contundente golpe en la quijada, ninguno de los dos sujetos volvió a acercarse al moreno, que parecía poseído por los espíritus del infierno.

Fue en ese instante cuando Gaara y Naruto se miraron interrogantes.

Ser competitivo era primordialmente masculino y las peleas no tardaron en volverse un campo de apuestas. Las peleas de Sasuke repentinamente se hallaban rodeadas por un círculo de novatos con la testosterona desbocada.

Un tercer y cuarto par quiso probar suerte, los pobres incautos nunca habían visto a Sasuke, ni conocían su historia. Además que jamás habían sido derrotados antes, por lo menos no por el moreno.

Ahora todos esos tontos, se hallaban postrados en el suelo, con la boca inflamada y sangrante a causa de los repetidos contactos que el puño derecho moreno había, _amablemente, _proporcionado.

-Si no vas a detener a tu mejor amigo, va noquear a todos en el _dojo_ – fue lo que Gaara dijo, con esa vigilantes tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Mi mejor amigo? – Repitió con ligera molestia, nervioso al pensar en la tarea que se avecinaba – querrás decir, _nuestro_ mejor amigo. Tienes que ayudarme…

-Oh, no. Eres su mejor amigo por más segundos que yo- aseguro seriamente el pelirrojo –como por un punto y medio – concluyo impasible, mirando la carnicería en aumento alrededor del Uchiha.

-¡¿desde cuanto llevas los puntos condenado cobarde?! – murmuró Naruto, con los dientes apretados por la realización de que Gaara no iba a ayudarlo.

El Sabaku miró su reloj antes de responder –desde hace,hace un minuto – con esa respuesta, esta vez el humor bailó en los ojos verdes enmarcados por un semblante controlado – y a lo segundo, no se llama cobardía, sino instinto de preservación, cosa de la que tu careces y razón por la que iras ahí, y trataras de _detener sutilmente_ a _tú_ mejor amigo…

-¡maldita sea! –Refunfuño el Uzumaki irritado pataleando como un niño – Si Hinata-chan se enoja conmigo por las contusiones, me las vas a pagar.

-Sí, sí, ramen un mes- ofreció Gaara sin mostrar piedad alguna

-Dos meses – acotó el rubio antes de poder siquiera pensarlo.

-Trato –dijo su interlocutor de cabello rojo ofreciendo la mano.

-a veces te odio –murmuró al corresponder al saludo, tarde dándose cuenta de su error.

-Pero somos familia y tienes que perdonarme ¿no?

Naruto no contestó a eso, pero si se preparó para su posible muerte.

-Si sobrevivo, tienes que ser mi _ayudante-guión-esclavo_ por un mes –decretó como deseo final.

-¿Y si te noquea como a todos los demás, qué ganó yo? – para ese momento un grito de dolor cortó la negociación y apremió al rubio por encontrar algo para hacer el trueque.

-Le puedo rogar a Sakura-chan que te presente a su amiga rubia –propuso con picardía, Gaara por si parte entorno los ojos – te gusta, no lo niegues.

-Eso no lo sabes –contraatacó su pariente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, claro signo de que lo habían atrapado.

-No dejas de seguirla con los ojos cada vez que ha ido a visitar a Sakura –atacó el otro -… habla rápido, que el _teme_ ya derribó otros dos.

-¡demonios! –Maldijo finalmente Gaara –es un trato. Más te vale que cumplas – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Pensé que no estabas interesado –se burlo en Uzumaki a pesar de ya dirigirse a una paliza segura, el otro solo gruño su respuesta.

.

.

.

Todo el tiempo con Sasuke la había hecho olvidarse de muchas cosa a las que antes estaba habituada, como el escalón flojo del primer piso, o tener cuidado con las masetas decoradas de la señora Satoshi al pasar, e inclusive de la pequeña fuga de agua en el fregadero.

Con solo una hora antes de que Ino se uniera a ella para las necesarias confesiones, agradeció todo el polvo acumulado que tenía que sacudir y barrer. Tener la mente y el cuerpo ocupados en cosas productivas siempre le había ayudado a calmar sus nervios y evitar redundar en ideas erróneas.

Con la pierna completamente sana, fue muy fácil arreglar su departamento. Estar ahí, en su lugar seguro, le devolvía un poco la calma. A pesar de ser pequeño, ese sitió era parte de la nueva vida que se había hecho, lejos de los malos recuerdos y acogedor.

Por suerte paso a comprar el helado y las galletas antes de ir a su hogar y no tuvo necesidad de salir nuevamente. No sentía la energía para deambular más por las calles.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, y Sakura rápidamente fue a abrirla esperando por contarle todo a su mejor amiga, anhelante de sus consejos y consuelo.

Pero todos sus miedos se materializaron en su cuerpo con el horror de lo que vio en el marco de la puerta.

El sujeto se lanzó por ella casi atrapándola.

Antes de que Sasori la alcanzara tomo su lámpara favorita y lo golpeo en las costillas, dejándolo lastimado y sorprendido por unos segundos.

-¡eso no te servirá de nada Sakura! – le gruñó amenazante, furioso por el dolor en el costado, y sus ojos llenos con promesas de represarías –he venido por ti, y esta vez no huiras.

Antes hubiera temblado con esas palabras, pero ahora, a pesar del terrible miedo, logro evitar ese movimiento alterado.

-Esta vez no te será tan fácil – alcanzo a contestar ella, a duras penas controlando el miedo que sentía y sin embargo lográndolo. Con cautela se alejó despacio de él, y sin soltar el armazón de su lámpara.

El Akasuna la observó, después siguió la trayectoria donde se encontraba aferrando la pieza.

Conocía las maneras de ese demente y que ya planeaba como quitar el _arma_ de sus manos. Lo que no sabía, era que Sakura ya tenía ubicados tres objetos más con los que poder defenderse y además había notado que la puerta al exterior seguía abierta. El terror y la furia multiplicándose en su torrente sanguino mientras el pelirrojo se acercaba depredadoramente – ¡nunca volverá a ser lo mismo, miserable parasito! –dijo ella cuando el corrió en posición de querer derribarla.

Estaba en peligro, pero dejar que se acercara, era su única oportunidad de escape.

Así que espero su oportunidad para enseñarle a Sasori que era diferente y que no podías volver a lastimarla, al menos no igual que antes.

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno aquí está el capítulo que sigue. Voy a empezar a escribir ahora mismo el principio del siguiente, muchos saludos.

PD: Si hay errores de dedo lo siento mucho, así como están ansiosas de que escriba, yo lo estoy por avanza con la historia, incluso hasta he soñado con ello. Byebye.


	16. Capítulo16: secuestro y realización II

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Saludos:**

**Michelle17: puedo entenderte por completo, a veces también me odio por no acabar pronto. **

**Aidil: jajajaja, si bueno, no pude evitarlo, como dije antes, las escenas cómicas no son mi fuerte, Aun así espero te guste.**

**Daliapv. Perez: Muchos saludos, si ya te había notado por ahí. Saludos.**

**Kassy Solis: muchas gracias, quizás en esta en odies, pero estoy tratando de subir más pronto los capítulos;)**

**Kristel: jajaja lo siento, mucho de verdad, tal vez hasta que termine cada parte será así, ya que quiero entregar ya este fic. Buena semana**

**Marcela: Hola, y si claro, note que te acabas de unir. Estoy súper contenta de que te guste, haré lo que pueda para que siga así, y si no, al menos para escribir dos cap por semana. Saludos**

**Kiome: jajaja, naaa. La muerte es muy fácil. Bueno yo también espero que a Sakura no le pase nada malo, y como soy la que escribe trataré de evitarlo. Aquí está el capitulo y muchos saludos.**

**InesUchiha: Si, qué bueno que te guste la actitud de Sasuke, es para que las solteritas vean lo que es bueno y no se vayan con cualquier idiota que les dice cosas bonitas. Mejor que se encuentren un buen muchacho (aunque no está tan guapo como Sasuke) que las quiera de verdad.**

**En este capítulo, creo, te gustará más Sakura.**

**Me alegra muchísimo que te divirtiera lo de Gaara y Naruto. La verdad sus personajes son los que me han ayudado a darle un poquito de gracia a la trama.**

**Y si, traro de darles tiempo suficiente a los niños, pero la verda cuando escribo, todavía quieren atención, así que mientras escribo trepan en mi espalda, me piden agua, que lo lleve al baño, ajajajajaja. Acabo escribiendo bien poquito. Saludos.**

**DULCECITO311: jajaja como siempre animada. Gracias por tus reviews, eres fiel lectora y estoy tan contenta de las personas como tú que leen y disfrutan lo que escribo. **

**Bueno, tienes razón en muchas partes, Saori si está bien **_**crazy**_**, a Sakura le costará regresar con Sasuke, se armara el caos, y sí Sasuke intervendrá (en un punto) y le dará ña golpisa de su vida al pelirrojo (¡!spoiler!) Saludos ;)**

**Gabi: jaja no sufras gabi, que se pone peor ¡muahahahaha! Lo siento por eso pero es parte de la trama, saludos.**

**Cinlayj2:lo siento por la falta de Karin, la verdad ya no dio tiempo, contantos problemas (solo con Sasori) ya no se me ocurrió nada con la otra pelirrojo. Espero, sin embargo que disfrutes los capítulos. Muchos saludos!**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capítulo16: secuestro y realización (parte II)

Naruto sabía de antemano, que al enfrentar a Sasuke en su estado, debía hacerlo seriamente. A pesar de la _alentadora_ charla que sostuvo con Gaara, su fuerza y habilidad igualaba a la del moreno. La diferencia primordial entre cada uno, era que Sasuke utilizaba la violencia como un modo para desahogarse, para sacar todas sus frustraciones e ira contenida. Eso lo sabía el rubio de primera mano y podía con seguridad decir que conocía bastante bien su amigo. Por otro lado, el Uzumaki se reía, haciéndose el indolente aligeraba su humor para resolver sus dificultades, así que su capacidad de combate se limitaba solo a la parte deportiva.

Por eso el rubio vaciló un poco más. Dudaba que el Uchiha tuviera un alto espíritu deportivo ahora mismo, su pose tensa era claro indicativo de una dura pelea por venir.

Se fue acercando a pasos modernamente apresurados, el entusiasmo masculino alrededor del moreno no se había esfumado por el aumento de tontos lesionados, pero si habían desaparecido los contendientes del mismo. Sasuke se hallaba ahora solo en medio del _tatami_ de combate, mirando sombríamente hacia la nada a medida que era ovacionado por un montón de estudiantes primerizos emocionados por la sangre.

-¿qué te pasa teme, qué está mal? –interrogó una vez atravesó la barrera de estudiantes y piso el tatami del dojo.

-no pensé que fueras masoquista _dobe_ –dijo Sasuke fríamente, tenso y sin contestar a la pregunta. En cambio, algo violento brillo en los ojos negros y se fue acercando al rubio con aire amenazador –parece que me equivoque.

El Uzumaki trago pesado, sin oportunidad de echarse para atrás porque ya se encontraba en la mira del Uchiha.

-Solo estamos preocupados por ti –bufó Naruto irritado por su respuesta evasiva, intentando una vez más levantó la manos en señal de paz –calma teme, podemos habl…

Un golpe a la mandíbula cortó sus palabras, la sangre brotó por su labio. Todo el grupo de pronto quedo en un absoluto silencio, y en lo único que podía pensar el siempre pacifico amante del ramen era en _partir la cara del marica_.

-¡esta me la pagas, maldito _teme_! – vocifero con venganza, la multitud grito eufórica.

-¡pelea, pelea, pelea, pelea…! –todas la voces se unieron para corear a la última ronda de apuestas.

-¿tú crees? –la sonrisa del moreno no tenía nada de divertida, y todo de amenazante.

Si golpes era lo que Sasuke quería, Naruto haría el trabajo.

….

-¡ya lo veras! –confirmó ya fuera de sí Naruto. Se lanzo hacia el otro en un impulso pensado, solamente para distraer a su amigo. Sasuke, pensando que sería fácil como la otras peleas, lanzo un nuevo golpe con su puño derecho, sin embargo este nunca hizo contacto, en cambio, su pecho recibió de lleno una patada lateral por parte del muy dobe.

El golpe lo derribo al instante con un coro de masculinos-¡Oooouuh! – por parte del alborotado público.

De espaldas en el suelo, con el golpe todavía escociendo en el suelo, recordó de momento que su mejor amigo, era después de todo su rival y lo era por una muy buena razón. Nunca había podido ganar una pelea con Naruto, y el otro tampoco le ganaba nunca. Los dos siempre se encontraron en una batalla donde nadie ganaba. Empatando todo el tiempo.

Era justo lo que necesitaba…

Considerando que finalmente tenía un rival digno, decidió pelear de verdad, el cabeza hueca de seguro sabría que lo haría.

.

.

.

Sasori atrapó su pierna cuando logró escapar de su embestida, sacudiéndola sin piedad para que se soltara del mueble que ahora era su nuevo protector. Lastimándola con sus dedos crueles, trató repetidas veces de acercarla a él.

El desquiciado sujeto empezó a jalar su extremidad lastimándola más aún al ver que no cedía- sus intenciones con eso más que obvias- no obstante, Sakura no había soltado la lámpara a pesar del agudo dolor en su pantorrilla, donde la herida anterior apenas había sanado.

Un miedo frio corrió por sus venas al comprender el significado de ello.

Sasori lo sabía, de su accidente con las botellas de vidrio, y lo sabía porque la había observado.

_¡¿Cuándo, desde hace cuándo que lo hacía?!_ Pensó con creciente terror.

Sin embargo, pronto se recompuso ¿Qué demonios importaba eso ahora? Ya sabía muy bien que el tipo era un completo demente, agregar acoso a su lista, era poco tomando en cuenta su gran lista de "_cualidades"_.

Sacudió la cabeza para darse fuerza, tratando de disipar su mente.

Pensó en su propia seguridad, en como odiaba el dolor y sentirse débil… y pensó en Sasuke, la angustia que sentiría al no verla en casa. La rabia que mostraría si le pasaba algo a ella.

_Mataría a Sasori._ Y ese pensamiento se clavo en su mente con tal seguridad, que supo tenía que escapar antes de que el Uchiha se convirtiera en convicto por asesinato.

Con ese pensamiento, aprovechando los últimos vestigios de su _arma_, se soltó del sofá donde se sostenía para no caer en manos de su agresor, y con el impulso golpeó en la cara al infeliz, quien al instante cayó al suelo con rudeza.

El impacto resonó en todo su pequeño apartamento.

Ella también cayó en el suelo por la fuerza utilizada. Sintiéndose aturdida unos segundos, logró levantarse a tiempo para advertir que el amenazante pelirrojo también trataba de hacerlo.

-¡eres una maldita perra!- gritó iracundo a la vez que buscaba algo para mantenerse erguido. Pero, notó ella, había logrado su objetivo; la puerta estaba frente a sus ojos y nada se interponía en su camino, además, el Akazuna se tambaleaba todavía gracias al beso fulminante de la lámpara en sus sienes -¡te mataré!

Sería una tonta si se quedaba y hace años tuvo suficiente _medicina _contra la estupidez. No necesitaba segunda dosis, gracias.

Evitó meditar por más segundos, corión sin aviso previo y consiguió cruzar la puerta exterior sin incidentes. Si fuera posible, los gritos de Sasori se elevaron a lo indecible, vociferaba con tal rabia, que esta vez mandando el inminente pánico al cuerpo de Sakura. Logrando que se estremeciera con miedo salvaje.

Corrió por las viejas escaleras, necesitaba llegar rápido a la calle, llamar la atención. Cosa que de antemano estaba logrando con todo el ruido proveniente de su carrera y de los gritos estridentes del maniático tipo.

Personas se asomaba por las ventanas de sus casas, unos pocos vagos en la calle, señalaba en su dirección.

_Bien._ No obstante necesitaba más atención práctica, por ejemplo un transeúnte con sentido común que llamara a la policía.

Al llegar al segundo piso, rápidamente jaló todas las lindas macetas de la señora Satoshi, y las colocó en medio del camino. En ningún momento vio atrás, temiendo que al ver a su verdugo el terror la amedrentara y el pánico le impidiera correr más rápido.

Los murmullos de la gente se empezaban a intensificar, pero era poco probable que recibiera ayuda en ese lugar de clase baja y pandilleros apáticos.

Al llegar a planta inferior, colocó un pedazo de cartón de la basura sobre el escalón defectuoso, esperaba que con toda esa ira, la mente de su persecutor se bloqueara de todo pensamiento racional y que sus pequeñas distracciones le dieran la ventaja.

Corrió desesperada por los callejones que llevaban de su apartamento a la calle principal. El instinto de supervivencia tomado el mando de su cuerpo la ayudó en la agitada carrera.

_-Nunca más_ –se dijo mientras su pecho soportaba el alocado golpeteo de su corazón y sus pulmones protestaban por aire-_jamás -_mientras quedara sangre en sus venas, no sería una víctima silenciosa en las manos de nadie.

Cuando estaba por doblar a la esquina, dos cosas pasaron paralelamente.

La primera, casi choca con Ino, quien doblaba en la esquina en dirección opuesta y dio un grito ahogado por el susto. Y la segunda, el sonido de un disparo resonó atronadoramente en la calle silenciando todos los demás sonidos por un momento.

El miedo solo aumentó, ahora no solo por ella, y lo que haría Sasuke, sino por Ino que de pronto se hallaba en medio del peligro con ella.

-¡corre, corre! – exclamó, casi sin aliento y tirano de la mano de su amiga con tanta fuerza que logro llevarla con la inercia. Por suerte la Yamanaka no se detuvo a preguntar y corrió con buena velocidad.

Los disparos se escucharon de nuevo.

-¡SAKURA!- la voz iracunda llegó como un latigazo a sus oídos, su amiga se tensó junto a ella, estática de un segundo a otro.

Ino volteó solo para ponerse completamente pálida de miedo.

-¡¿Qué haces, cerda?! –Interrogó y apremió desesperada, entre jalones, a la otra muchacha que de pronto ya no se movía, y por mucho que quisiera echar a correr, no podía dejar a su mejor amiga atrás con ese loco - ¡se está acercando! –al no tener respuesta pellizcó el brazo de la rubia con mucha fuerza.

-¡Aaah! ¿Qué, por qué? –balbuceo la otra, todavía pálida como la muerte.

\- ¡Ino, solo corre! – tomando por el brazo a la rubia, la jaló otra vez, sus manos se hallaban ahora heladas y temblaban.

Lograron llegar a la calle principal sin que la pesadilla que era Sasori las alcanzara, pero no consiguieron avanzar mucho, cuando un disparo se escucho por tercera vez. Su compañera dio un grito ahogado como si el aire escapara de sus pulmones y tropezó cayendo de bruces en el suelo.

La gente que estaba pasando en la acera, y lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que sucedía, gritó conmocionada. Unos se dispersaron, otros sacaron sus teléfonos desde sus escondites, solo para grabar aquel horror… y ella únicamente podía ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo con el brazo sangrante.

Por esos cinco enteros segundos, se quedó sin pensamientos coherentes. El shock, el miedo por Ino, y la rabia, todos se volvieron un solo ente.

Podía, no obstante, escuchar los gritos de la gente a su alrededor, las exclamaciones de temor. Inclusive oyó las voces de personas que la instaba a correr y ocultarse.

Y quería hacerlo, su cuerpo zumbaba con la agitación y las ansias de hacerlo.

Sin embargo, Ino se quejaba en el suelo y jamás iba a dejarla así.

-¡si no vienes aquí ahora, tu amiguita se muere!- hubo más exclamaciones por parte de los transeúntes la escuchar la elevada amenaza, todas las personas que iba amontonándose detrás de cada árbol, arbusto o autos, pendientes de su infierno personal. Alcanzaba a notar por su vista periférica el aumento de espectadores. Sabía que llamaban a las autoridades y en poco, el caos aumentaría.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

Sin duda el hombre había perdido todos los tornillos, sin pensarlo dos veces se situó en medio del Akasuna, haciendo lo posible por ocultar de la vista a su amiga herida. Para ese momento él ya sé acercaba a unos diez metros de ellas. Su cabello rojo, húmedo de sudor y sangre, la mirada homicida llena de condenación a la peli rosa. Era una mirada con la que estaba desagradablemente familiarizada -¿qué esperas Sakura?

Su _look _ de asesino en serie estaba completo.

-NO –contestó sintiéndose confusa, por su propia reacción, porque con miedo y todo quería hacer algo, y a la vez tan loca como el propio Sasori se veía.

Tal vez era por todas esas personas mirando, por Ino o por todos esos años que no pudo hacer justo lo que en ese momento.

Enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué dices? –Entonces la voz del hombre chirrió bajo, gruñendo con amenaza - ¿prefieres que la mate entonces? – la sucia amenaza, solamente disparo la ira y la adrenalina de Sakura más si era posible.

-No las vas a matar- dijo rotunda, sin dejar de mirar al pútrido sujeto. Sentía todas sus extremidades frías, tenía miedo, pero solo podía quedarse ahí, tratar de distraerlo, atrasarlo de lo que fuera quería y esperar que la policía llegara a tiempo - ¿qué eres idiota, no vez a todas las personas que te están grabando? En poco tiempo la policía estará aquí, y no podrás andar libre en las calles esta vez. Vas a pudrirte en una cárcel –dijo, casi sintiendo el veneno deslizándose en su propia boca.

-Lo sé –replicó con los dientes apretados –y no me importa… arruinaste todos mis planes – concluyó sombrío, rencoroso.

-Yo. No. Hice. Nada – alegó confusa y temerosa ya que el arma apuntaba directo a su cabeza. Convencida más que nunca de la locura del pelirrojo, respiró profundo en lugar de moverse. Lo que menos quería era recibir un disparo.

-¡No estás muerta, maldita sea! –tal respuesta la dejó nuevamente sorprendida. Incapaz de hablar, lo miró en estupefacta interrogación.

Antes de pensar en una respuesta que no lo hiciera estallar en ira, las sirenas de la policía sonaron en la calle.

-Te juró Sakura, que si no vienes aquí – siseó con los dientes tan apretados que apenas comprendió lo que quería decirle - voy a matar a tu amigas después de ti… y a la multitud chismosa antes de que entienda que no me voy a detener y me maten.

Eso era todo, no podía irse y arriesgarse a que cumpliera tal amenaza.

-De acuerdo – murmuro ella, la frese su suficiente para que Sasori la jalara contra su cuerpo y pudiera utilizarla como escudo humano. No pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos por la cantidad de coches de la policía que se alineaban en la calle.

-¡Señor baje el arma y entregue a su rehén!

* * *

.

.

.

Bueno ahí voy, escribiendo lo más rápido que puedo.

Les mando un montón de saludos y gracias por los reviews.

**PD: después arreglo los horrores de dedo ;)**


	17. Capitulo17: los duros ojos de la muerte

Bueno, yo sé, ustedes saben, todo el mundo sabe, que los personajes no son míos, que son de un tipo japonés que se está pudriendo en dinero por su gran talento haciendo historias (que bueno por él). Muchos saludos:

**¡SOBREPASAMOS LOS 200 REVIEWS! TAL VEZ PARA OTRAS AUTORAS SEA POCO, PERO YO SI ME EMOCIONO, ES **_**MI PRIMERA VEZ ^/_/^! JAJAJAJAJA**_

_**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS :D!**_

**Mente suisida: jajaja ¿encerio? La verdad no pensaba hacerlo así, pero no quería que fuera algo simple. Gracias por leer el fic, por los reviews y por la espera.**

**Guets: jajaja bienvenida y casi despedida, porque como te darás cuenta estoy a punto de terminarlo. Estoy contenta de que te pareciera buena idea, gracias pro esperar. De todos modos, gracias por escribir, muchos saludos.**

**Erikaeri: a veces as í pasa, descubrimos cosas nuevas por ahí, y bum, ya estamos leyendo. Muchas gracias por hacerlo por cierto, por dejar un review, jajaja y espero te guste este capítulo. Bye bye**

**Kiome: si pues, no podía ser muy fácil, no siempre puede salvarnos el caballero de la armadura a tiempo, sin embargo, nosotras podemos darle el tiempo (creo yo). Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, por seguir mi historia.**

**Daliapv. Perez: ajajajaja ¿a poco sí tanta emoción? Es genial, muchas gracias por leer, estuviste muy presente con los reviews, gracias.**

**Gabi: ajajajaj resultaste vidente, y sin querer porque no lo había reflexionado, supongo que se me quedó tu review en la mente como un mantra hipnótico.**

**Guest: gracias por comentar, más vale tarde que nunca y también me pone feliz, saber que a ti también te gustó el fic dese el inicio. Muchos saludos.**

**Tomoe: jajajajaja Enganchada es una buena palabra (me gusta). Pero no te quedes en las sombras, no es necesario opinar siempre, pero no niego que a veces sirve leer un review o dos para salir de atascadero. Gracias por escribir no importa cuando.**

**Cinlayj2: ya lo veras, gracias por esperar y por tu constancia ( y no sé si ya lo escribí) pero enserio gracias.**

**Kristhel: jajajajajaja. Eres como yo, de las que se emociona con la trama. Eso me encanta, muchas gracias.**

**KassfromVenus: bienvenida (incluso si ya vamos a terminar), estoy muy contenta con el review. Muchas gracias por escribir y por leer, principalmente. Saludos.**

**DULCECITO311: jajajajaja eres mi recopiladora de resúmenes, cada vez que leo tus reviews puedo tener esa retroalimentación que necesito, además que me pasas tu entusiasmo. Juro que cada que repaso lo que me escribes me muero de risa y siento la bulla jajajajajaja.**

**Saludos, muchisisimas gracias por seguir ahí.**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara

.

.

.

Capitulo17: los duros ojos de la muerte.

.

.

.

La policía se instaló en la acera de un momento a otro, alejando a las personas que estaban demasiado cerca y colocado un cerco.

Varias patrullas rodearon las esquinas de la calle, donde Sasori y ella se encontraban. Rápidamente las cosa se pusieron más tensas, con ella teniendo esa arma apuntando directo a sus sienes, oliendo la loción horrenda del pelirrojo (una que solo le traía más malos recuerdos) mientras la mantenía apretada contra sus pecho.

Estaba tan cerca que pudo oír, además del suyo, el desbocado golpeteo en el corazón del criminal que la tenia atrapada.

Por enfermo que se escuchara, saberlo le sentó un poco mejor, la ayudó a no caer en desesperación.

Su mirada verde busco con nerviosismo a su amiga, por suerte –o bendición- ella había logrado recargarse a la pared de la tienda de comestibles que se hallaba a un lado, respiraba pesadamente y precia aturdida. Su rostro, distorsionado por una máscara de dolor era pálido, y su labio inferior temblaba. No obstante, notó que el sangrado en su brazo no seguía, gracias a que Ino lo apretaba con su mano sana.

Por lo menos una cosa no era tan mala, el que ella hubiera logrado levantarse y abrir los ojos era indicativo de que, a pesar del enorme dolor, iba a recuperarse.

-¡Señor, repito. Por favor, suelte a su rehén, podemos hablar! –era la tercera vez que daba la orden, sin embargo el Akasuna reaccionó solo a esta ultima vez. Algo estaba pasando en la mente de su captor, y con seguridad no era bueno.

-¡_Demonios, todo esto es culpa tuya! –_Murmuró en el oído de Sakura con obvio rencor, apretando el brazo con que la aprisionaba, alrededor del cuello, en son de advertencia -¡No se acerquen o la mujer se muere! – gritó esta vez, sin posibilidad de ocultar la aprensión en su voz.

Siempre pensó que este sujeto era un cobarde, un vil abusador, el comprobarlo por si misma solo la llenó de una mezcla de ironía y calma temporal.

Sakura no emitió sonido, no sabía que pensar ahora. Había tenido días infernales, donde sinceramente, quiso desaparecer solamente por su tremenda necesidad de descansar, de alejarse de los males en su vida. Momentos en los que tuvo miedo incluso de salir a la calle, tanto que había temblado y llorado por lo humillante del asunto.

No obstante comprendió, incluso estando en posesión de ese sujeto desequilibrado, no era el peor de sus días. Podría sonar como una estupidez, pero su deseo de vivir, el lograr que _esto_ se hiciera público, y saber que él se hallaba tan perturbado de miedo, era un atenuante en tal estado de desventaja.

-¡Podemos negociar, las cosas no tienen que ponerse peor, no hay necedad de usar la violencia! – Insistió el hombre en uniforme, claramente haciendo su trabajo de negociante y manteniendo el punto importante- de salvar a la víctima- sin que fuera muy notorio. Sakura agradecía el gesto, pero intuyo que Sasori, lo que menos quería en ese instante era dinero - ¡Diga su precio!

El ofrecimiento solamente puso más nervioso al pelirrojo, y a ella por consiguiente. Su posición era precaria, y el miedo que apenas controlaba empezaba a filtrarse como un veneno a sus terminaciones.

Miro de reojo a su captor y lo supo, estaba perdida. Él no iba a pedir rescate, esta vez no era dinero lo que buscaba, se hallaba demasiado furioso.

El Akazuna en lugar de responder, empezó a jalar a Sakura con él, caminado dentro de la tienda de comestibles, alejándola a cada paso de la salida y escuchaban las órdenes apremiantes del policía, que se volvían algo más parecido a ruegos.

Lo último que vio la peli rosa, antes de ser completamente introducida en el establecimiento, fue a su mejor amiga con su teléfono móvil en la oreja, la misma cara de dolor transformaba su expresión, a pesar de ello se encontraba hablando agitadamente por el aparato…

Sin tiempo de pensar en lo que estaría haciendo la otra, forcejeó una vez más pero fue obvio, como ya sabía, que Sasori era más fuerte que ella.

Con un empujón más, ya no vio nada más que los movimientos periféricos en la calle aumentando, solo distinguía unas pocas cosas que se divisaban a través de las puertas de cristal y las ventanas.

Era su fin…

.

.

.

Las apuestas finalmente se detuvieron, como el Sabaku sospechó, el empate fue inminente. Naruro y Sasuke eran muy fuertes, en una misma medida. Conocían además de eso, excesivamente bien las debilidades y habilidades mutuas.

Él siempre ganaba mucha _plata_ con sus combates, que hoy día no eran muy comunes.

Ya tenía la apuesta con el rubio ganada, no perdió y no ganó, con eso él debía proporcionarle ramen unos meses y el otro rogaría a Sakura medios para que él conociera a esa preciosa rubia. El sonido de su alegre risa no salía de su mente.

Finalmente nadie decía que no podía ganar algo más, como un poco de dinero para sus próximas citas.

-¿tú fuiste el único que apostó por un empate? –indagó Naruto con voz _siseante_ debido al dolor en la boca. Gaara solamente curvo un insignificante y conocedora sonrisa.

-¿Te extraña? – Interrumpió Sasuke, quien parecía más calmado ya, sin esa rabia que antes había mostrado, pero aún así manifestando esa mirada sombría que indicaba su preocupación. Él también estaba magullado debido a su encuentro con el rubio, la mandíbula del moreno tenía un tono purpura gracias al puño mortal del Uzumaki- Gaara siempre ha hecho lo mismo. La apuestas en la escuela iniciaba justo por invitación suya – dijo simplemente, recordando los días desde el instituto.

-Eres un condenado oportunista ¿lo sabías? –Decretó entonces el-mejor- amigo-por-segundos- del moreno. Se sentía indignado por las absurdamente altas ganancias del pelirrojo. Estaba a punto de insultarlo cuando su teléfono móvil sonó quitándole la oportunidad de insultar al Sabaku -¿sí?

…

La cara idiota del_ dobe_ cambio drásticamente. Su sonrisa boba por lograr que él se calamara un poco, se enfrió por completo en su rostro y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente por dos segundos completos y luego sus ojos azules se volvieron duros como filosas dagas.

_Una sensación helada se filtró en el cuerpo de Sasuke._

Su malestar anterior solo regreso, esta vez con una fuerza inquietante.

_¡Maldita sea! Que no se tratara de Sakura_

-Entiendo… - la voz de su amigo entonces se volvió tan sombría como sus propios pensamientos -¿cómo estás tú? – La pregunta sonó practica y monótona, Naruto nunca lograba ese modo de hablar a menso que se hallara realmente preocupado, condenadamente preocupado - ¡Demonios, debiste decirlo desde el principio! –Rechinó el rubio, Gaara y él entraron en tensión al mismo tiempo, era muy difícil que el rubio hiciera ese tono amenazante como en ese momento – ¡Infiernos Ino, quédate donde estas, ya vamos! –dijo tajante, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba rápidamente a la puerta de salida. Su ropa todavía sudada del combate previo y la maleta de deporte abierta. El _uzuratokashi _los conocía bastante bien, suficiente para saber que lo seguirían sin hacer preguntas. Los dos de la misma forma, marcharon rápidamente tras él sin reparar en cambiarse o en acomodar sus mochilas - ¡deja el maldito celular ahora o te vas a desangrar! –Sasuke sintió un hueco en el pecho, pensó en Sakura.

¿Estaba con Ino? Y si no estaba, su peli rosa se moriría si le pasaba algo a la risueña rubia. Desde un principio estuvo alarmado por el cambio drástico en el humor de su amigo y la desesperación solo aumentaba con cada cosa nueva que salía de la conversación que tenía el rubio. Con todo, notó que ahora era Gaara quien parecía querer matar algo. No era momento de preguntar y para ser honesto entendía muy bien las emociones del peli rojo.

Entonces Naruto colgó, en segundo abrió su auto y lanzó el aparato con furia hacia adentro del auto. Ellos subieron con la misma velocidad, todavía en mortal silencio.

La ansiedad crecía con el sonido del motor encendiendo y con la mandíbula apretada en la cara del Uzumaki, quien parecía tener miedo de ver a sus amigos.

-Sasori tiene a Sakura en una tienda de comestibles, tiene un arma y le disparo a Ino en el brazo – soltó de una sola vez, sin miramientos, Sasuke golpeó el tablero del copiloto con el puño cerrado, y después volvió a golpearlo con frustración. Gaara, que hasta entonces estuvo erguido en el asiento impaciento por saber algo, se dejo caer pesadamente en el asiento de pasajeros mientras emitía un gruñido de ira. Para ese momento Naruto manejaba a toda velocidad por las calles, evitando las zonas de mayor tránsito y aun con su endemoniada velocidad no se le hacía suficientemente rápido, incluso si los edificios eran borrones indistinguibles.

-¿Algo más? –interrogó finalmente Sasuke, era la hora de actuar, no le quedaba más remedio que prepararse. Solo rogaba que su padre estuviera cerca.

-Si –contesto el rubio –la policía ya rodea el establecimiento, pero no se han acercado porque Sasori amenaza con matar a Sakura.

Un par de minutos más fue todo lo que necesitaron para aparcar justo a unos metros de donde se hallaban las barreras policiacas.

La gente morbosamente se arremolinaba alrededor de las vallas, murmurando y tomando videos.

Sasuke no pudo más que apretar los dientes con fuerza a medida que se acercaba con los muchachos en sus talones.

Se acercó a uno de los policías que daba indicaciones a diestra y siniestra con apremio.

-El comandante acaba de llegar- escuchó decir al hombre, que hablaba por la radio y con sus subordinados al mismo tiempo – Uchiha-san estacionó su auto a una calle de aquí –anuncio aprensivo a los que le rodeaba de su equipo - Rápido Kim, ve a darle todo la información que tenemos hasta el momento de la situación –el Uchiha menor se puso en alerta al instante al saber que su padre había acudido en persona, lo que indicaba que, no solo era grave lo que sucedía, sino que él podría saber algo al respecto de Sasori - Dile que el sujeto parece no querer dinero, o que está demasiado desorientado. Tal vez es solo un psicópata – la información aceleró con más miedo la presión cardiaca en su cuerpo.

Entonces, corrió calle abajo, un reflejo veloz que lo hizo moverse entre la gente y dejar a sus dos compañeros entre la multitud. Iba a llegar primero a donde decían estaba Fagaku, necesitaba hablar con él antes que se reuniera con su grupo de rescate.

Necesitaba un uniforme, y hacer entender a su padre que de una u otra manera iba a entrar ahí por Sakura.

.

.

.

El miedo se precipitaba en su piel como bichos rastreros. Corriendo por su piel como una pequeña plaga que iba creciendo a cada minuto que pasaba, a cada nueva vuelta que el pelirrojo daba por la puerta, mirando una y otra vez el tumulto del exterior.

Ni una sola vez había volteado a en su dirección.

Luego de haberla lanzado sin ningún tipo de remordimiento contra una de las cajas de cobro, fue inmediatamente a la ventana, con el arma alzada.

Sin importar lo mucho que le dolía la cabeza, o el hilo de sangre que corría por su frente, no emitió ningún sonido además de golpe sordo contra al caer, no miro a Sasori ni levantó la vista en esos segundos de tensión cuando ingresaron a ese lugar.

Lo único que puedo hacer fue oír la loca carrera del dependiente de la tienda por la salida trasera.

Su captor lucia tan petrificado, y en estado shock, que no le extrañó la falta de atención al pequeño hombrecillo asustado mientras salía dando trompicones por el otro lado. Pensó ella misma en hacer algo parecido, pero un solo movimiento suyo atrajo como un imán, la atención del otro.

-ese viejo no podría interesarme menos –dijo Sasori adivinando los pensamientos de Sakura –en cambio tú…

-¡¿Pero qué demonios te he hecho yo?! –se atrevió a preguntar y dos segundos después de eso la mano del pelirrojo cruzaba su cara de una bofetada. Saboreó su sangre y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero no las derramó, no emitió más sonido que el de sorpresa- ¿ahora vas a matarme? - no supo de donde saco el valor para rebatirle, no obstante lo valió cuando vio la sorpresa en la cara del Akasuna.

Pero fue un momento fugaz, que supo lo consternado que se hallaba su verdugo, que vio como él comprendía, su miedo por él no era tan intenso como esos años que estuvo con él.

La mirada severa del hombre regreso, se acentuó más si era posible y por un respiro estuvo segura de que sería castigada.

-¡Sasori Akasuna, entregué a la chica! – al escuchar su nombre el aludido se petrifico en el acto, su cara se puso pálida y la mano que tenia levantada para propinarle un nuevo golpe, se detuvo al mismo tiempo -¡esta es la última advertencia, cooperé con las autoridades y todo saldrá bien!- la voz que se escuchaba por el altoparlante había cambiado, quien hablaba tenía un tono de mando imposible de ignorar.

En donde se hallaba lo único que pudo saber ella, es que era un hombre mayor con una insignia brillante que reflejaba la luz del día cada vez que se movía.

-¡con un demonio! – siseó con rencor Sasori. De un solo movimiento la levantó bruscamente del suelo y la volvió a colocar contra su pecho, con el arma apuntando a su cabeza se encamino a las puertas tirando de su persona –más vale que no hagas nada que me provoque Sakura.

-Eres un imbécil –le devolvió ella con los dientes apretados, ya sintiendo sus emociones a tope y olvidándose de la supervivencia, en cabio el coraje se extendía por su torrente como un auto sin control – sé muy bien que no buscas ningún negocio con la policía…

-¡cállate estúpida, o antes de matarte tendrás que _divertirme_!- amenazó implacable, sacudiéndola.

A Sakura no le quedó más que apretar los dientes de impotencia, de miedo y a causa del persistente dolor de cabeza que tenía.

Pronto estuvieron saliendo por las puestas de cristal, y la calle, junto con las personas que ahí estaban, llenaron la visión de la peli rosa.

A las fuerzas de policía se había unido una ambulancia y un reducido grupo de periodistas.

Como si no tuviera suficiente, además iba a aparecer en la televisión, viva o muerta.

-¡muy bien, quiero negociar! –gritó el Akasuna. El cuerpo masculino tenso una vez vio el aumento de personas y a los medios. Pasara lo que pasara, él no tenía más oportunidades de pasar desapercibido, nadie olvidaba fácilmente a los delincuentes vistos en una pantalla o en los periódicos.

-¡mandaremos a alguien, un experto ira para negociar con usted! – Respondió el mismo hombre mayor, si tono inamovible desde el altavoz -¡necesitamos que su palabra de no herirlo!

-¡la tiene! –Volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo - ¡Pero solamente él, nadie más! – era claro que Sasori no estaba en condiciones de jugar, todo en él resultaba amenazante -¡cualquier indicio de terceros, ella muere!¿entendido? – finalizó casi jadeando por tener que alzar la voz.

-¡lo comprendemos perfectamente señor Akazuna! –replico el policía mayor con un aire de familiaridad que tensiono a su apresados nuevamente. No sabía si era eso, o que de antemano conocieran su nombre.

-Uno de los policías se separo lentamente de la barricada, su rostro iba ligeramente hacia abajo, ocultando parcialmente sus facciones, pero su andar era seguro, ágil y casi acechante.

La visión de aquel hombre en uniforme hizo que su corazón revoloteara con reconocimiento. Pero no podía ser, de ninguna manera en este mundo. Sasuke no sabía lo había pasado con ella hasta ahora, tal vez incluso ahora, apenas estuviera leyendo su _estúpida _ nota.

No obstante, cuando estuvo más cerca, no pudo seguir negado lo que todos sus sentidos le dieron de antemano.

El hombre en uniforme de policía, era Sasuke.

Por una fracción de segundo sus ojos se encontraron y los noto diferente a como ella lo conocía.

Sin temor a fallar, supo de inmediato, que este era un hombre diferente al que ella conocía. No era el que siempre estaba usando la ironía para hacer comentarios que la sacaban de quicio, ni el amante, o el fotógrafo. El era realmente un agente de la ley capacitado, jamás lo habría pensado incluso con su glorioso físico.

-_¿lo conozco de alguna parte? _–la pregunta murmurada de Sasori la puso en alerta. Por un lado era fantástico que no lo recordara, pero si repentinamente recapitulaba su primer y único encuentro con el moreno, de seguro la bala que se hallaba destinada a su cerebro terminaría en el de su pareja.

Para distraerlo del asunto, ella se removió y tiro de sus brazos, fingiendo que trataba de soltarse.

Todo paso muy rápido después de eso, la multitud elevó las voces como si supieran lo que iba a pasar.

Sasori la volteó hacia él en un doloroso agarre. Él insensiblemente la sacudió con rabia -¡¿qué eres estúpida?! - ella no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo por el maltrato y a poco pasos escuchó la clara orden "_nadie dispare"_. Sintió como la sangre emanaba más de su herida en la cabeza, mientras el Uchiha se lanzaba por el arma que el pelirrojo había movió por esos eternos segundos.

De un momento a otro los dos hombres eran un borrón que luchaba fieramente en el suelo. El moreno se encontraba debajo, no obstante golpeó brutalmente la mandíbula de sus oponente con el puño cerrado, pateó su estomago y en dos segundos domino la pelea. Momentos después las intenciones del vengativo pelirrojo obviamente habían cambiado, el llegar al arma que yacía en el suelo parecía su único deseo. Peor solamente Sakura pareció notarlo.

Mareada y aturdida, Sakura se levantó a tropezones, corrió a tiempo para agarrar el arma, al momento de eso, lo hizo también Sasori.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto, mirando sin parpadear el arma por el que ella y el criminal peleaban.

Ella tercamente se aferró al peligroso objeto, no iba a permitir que su enemigo obtuviera esa ventaja. Que se acercara a Sasuke. El susodicho se iba aproximando con lentitud depredadora a ellos.

Los pasos de la multitud alejándose retumbaban en la acera, junto con los lejanos gritos de mandato "_Despejen el área, rápido, rápido_" _"al suelo" "preparen a los paramédicos"._

-¡maldita seas Haruno, siempre lo arruinas todo! – Sasori, que antes estuvo concentrado en el Uchiha, dejó de prestarle la más mínima atención y se lanzó por ella completamente. Al parecer, sus movimientos improvisados para ayudar a Sasuke, terminaron con el escaso control de si mismo que quedaba en él -¡antes de pisar la cárcel te mato!

Un estallido sonó impetuoso al perforar el aire.

Todo de pronto se quedó muy quieto, podía ver el reflejo de su propia cara pasmada y expresión congelada, en los ojos marrones del igualmente pasmado y paralizado Sasori.

El silencio se sintió infinito, entre la duda y el frenético palpitar en su cabeza, antes de que su atacante callera con todo su peso a un lado de ella.

No se atrevió a ver de nuevo, no necesitaba contemplar la expresión oscurecida de un hombre que se sabía muerto, jamás olvidaría esos instantes en que vio la vida de Sasori Akasuna abandonar su cuerpo.

Ni a un estático Sasuke, que permanecía con el arma en la mano, el rostro frio y sereno. No lucia como alguien que disfrutara la muerte del hombre de sus pesadillas, pero tampoco detectaba arrepentimiento.

Ella tampoco lo sentía.

Los paramédicos se precipitaron uno a lado de ella y el otro junto al… cuerpo.

-_¡señorita, ¿está bien, puede decirme su nombre?!-_ las voces eran lejanas, se sentía tan cansada, tenia tantos deseos de llorar, y llorar. De dormir – ¡_está perdiendo mucha sangre Genma, y la contusión en la cabeza necesita revisión inmediata!_\- no bien acababa de pronunciar el hombre las palabras, cuando el rostro que antes fue inclemente, la miraba lleno de temerosa preocupación.

-¡Sakura, cariño no te duermas, ya estamos en camino! – la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba más cerca que cualquier otra. Si ella pudiera culpar a alguien de hacer sufrir al hombre que amaba, esa era ella, y al pelirrojo desquiciado.

-_vaya, Sasori siempre deja su huella –_ pensó con humor negro y con el cuerpo pesado como una roca.

-¡no, no cierres los ojos! Mirame!-trató de hacerle caso, pero tan difícil, el agotamiento la hacía temblar, incluso tenia frio.

Una vida era una vida –reflexionó- incluso así, no pudo evitar el alivio instantáneo que le sobrevino. Sasori fue su infierno, todavía quiso matarla y lo intentó. Así que no hubo más remedio.

La oscuridad la rodeó y lo último que pensó fue en Sasuke.

Ojala puediera estar siempre con él…

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno gente, el siguiente es el último capítulo y después un epilogo.

**LES AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO A TODAS LAS PERSANAS QUE HA LEIDO COMPLETA ESTA HISTORIA.**

**¡YA CASI ES EL FINAL! NO PUEDO CREERLO, PENSE QUE NO TERMINABA. PERO ESTOY MUY CONTETA DEL RESULTADO HASTA AHORA.**

**MUCHOS SALUDOS Y LOS MEJORES DESEOS DE ÉXITO PARA USTEDES.**


	18. Cap18:Fotografías para una mujer rara

La historia es mia, improvisada a veces, muy pensada otras, pero hecha con mucho corazón (hay que cursi). Pero los personajes son prestados de masachi Kisimoto porque soy una fan más que adora su obra, y se anmoró de sus personajes.

SALUDOS A TODA (O):

**DULCESITO311: ¡CAPITULO FINAL, DULCESITO! AL FIN XD! "_MUERTO EL PERRO SE TERMINA LA RABIA"_ TINES MUCHAS RAZÓN EN LAS DOS PARTES, TANTO EN SAKURA COMO EN SASUKE, PERO COMO HAS VISTO, ESTOS DOS PERSONAJES SON UNOS LUCHADORES Y NO SE RINDEN.**

**Por otro lado, gracias por seguirme todo el camino con este fic. No podía evitar emocionarme con tus reviews, y claro siempre eres de las primeras en escribir. Si no es que la primera. MUCHAS GRACIAS. ! Ahora me enfocaré en mis proyectos inconclusos, como empatía…**

**Eriakaeri: Lo siento por cortarte en lo más emocionante, pero como quería publicar pronto para no perder el hilo, lo hice así. Muchos saludos, muchas gracias por seguir este humilde fic. Te deseo lo mejor.**

**Anabet: TT_TT muchas gracias a ti Anabet, muy pocos hablan sobre el esfuerzo que ponemos los autores anónimos para hacer las historias. Estoy contenta de que lo notes, incluso con los errores de dedo. Aquí está el último capítulo, espero que te guste. Ahora solamente me falta el epilogo. Saludos, y muchos saludos.**

**KassfromVenus: Muchas gracias a ti por darme tu comentario, estoy contenta de que te gustara. Espero este te guste de la misma manera, y te mando muchos saludos, deseándote buena semana;)**

**Cinlayj2: !ERES UNA DE LAS MÁS CONSTANTES!, Muchas gracias por cada uno de tus reviews, por seguir con migo la trama y por leer mis otros fics. ¡CLARO QUE SEGUIRE EMPATÍA! Es uno de los fics a los que estoy más apegada. Solo quería no seguir retrasando Fotografías para una mujer rara, y no pensar en eso cada vez que escribiera algo nuevo. Muchos saludos y otra vez muchísimas gracias por todo.**

**Guest: Noooo, como crees. Yo son fan Sasusaku y odio las tragedias. Pero como la vida, no todo puede ser fácil. Especialmente lo que vale la pena. Niños, pues ya veremos. Espero que la espera no te haya parecido muy larga, muchos saludos ****J**

**Gabi: ajaajajajaja. Pues si era lago Psicópata, pero sin esos personajes las historias no son tan interesantes ¿verdad? Espero te guste este capítulo, muchos saudos.**

**Guest2: jajajajajaja me alegra, si estuviera igual que la novela me deprimiría. Yo odio con PASION las novelas de televisca, y aztecaSeven, principalmente. Me pone súper alegre que prefieras leer a esos pseudo-dramas. Te felicito, y no porque sea mi fic, lo hago simplemente porque lees. Muchos saludos, los mejores deseos en todos tus proyectos.**

**Daniiv96: Si mucha tensión, si, le dispararon a Sakura, aquí está la conti, espero la disfrutes. Gracias por tus review y por seguir la historia. Muchos saludos.**

**Daliapv. Perez: jajajaja, eres genial por decir que fue muy rápido. Estoy feliz de ver, que a pesar de los retrasos, ambas partes disfrutamos de "proceso creativo". Yo también quiero hacer más cosas con humor, pero sigo pensando que no se me da fácilmente. Lo intentaré de todos modos. Muchos saludos y gracias por tus reviews constantes. Te mando los mejores deseos, y como diría mi primo "la buena vibra" XD**

**Kiome: pues si, o lo golpeaba Sasuke hasta es cansancio y lo ponían en la cárcel, o se moría. La verdad preferí la primera porque quería una Sakura más activa en todo el asunto. Una mujer que, de cierta manera, "enfrenta su miedo". Pero no es inmortal y ahí está. Espero que este capítulo te guste y muchos saludos.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Fotografías para una mujer rara.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sonidos lejanos llamaron su atención, el golpeteo de los pasos de forma intermitente y el eco que esos mismos ruidos en repetidos "_clacks", _ dejaba tras su camino conversaciones murmuradas que ella no era capaz de distinguir, pero que escuchaba de cuando en cuando, la rodeaban.

_¿De qué estarían hablando?_ –se preguntó lejanamente.

Con todo, su curiosidad llegaba hasta ahí, se sentía realmente cansada, tanto como si hubiera atravesado todo el sur de Japón andando.

No era capaz de abrir los ojos y comprobar por sí misma donde estaba, sin embargo, el fuerte aroma a alcohol y desinfectantes, sumado a las cacofonías de aparatos perfectamente sincronizados con su cuerpo, le dada un indicio muy especifico.

Hospital.

Por alguna razón, cada vez que decidía cambiar su vida, terminaba en ese lugar. No sabía si debía estar alarmada, y simplemente no hacer más planes para renovarse.

Intentó tomar un profundo respiro, saber si al menos esto funcionaría.

_Gracias al cielo lo hizo._

O tal vez solo lo había soñado en su estado de insondable letargo y fatiga.

El rítmico sonido de sus latidos, era remarcado por la maquina que media sus signos vitales.

Trató de moverse, de levantar una mano, pero su cuerpo era una montaña de presión sobre su voluntad. Se encontraba entumesida desde el último dedo del pie, hasta su cabeza.

-_Para ser franco Sr. Uchiha, la señorita ha tenido mucha suerte –_ finalmente lograba advertir algo, un poco, incluso con las palabras llegando perfectamente y sin interrupción a su cabeza, no terminaba de adivinar lo que significaban – _aunque la bala penetró en su abdomen, y el objeto fue retirado de su cuerpo, además no perforó ningún órgano importante. Sí no ha despertad, es debido a la fuerte anestesia que tuvimos que administrarle, pero le aseguro que ella está fuera de peligro._

-_Comprendo_ – fue todo lo que oyó de la otra parte. Luego de eso, se escuchó el característico golpeteo al que se estaba acostumbrando en su estado entre conciencia e inconsciencia. El suave rechinar de unas bisagras y un golpe tenue.

-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun – el sonido ronco en sus cuerdas bucales la sorprendió un poco ¿esa era su voz?, se escuchaba tan baja, como su hubiera gritado mucho. Él tomo su mano y su toque fue un poderoso motivo para forzar sus ojos y abrirlos al fin.

-Sakura ¿cómo te sientes? – la preocupación era notoria en sus palabras, y la hizo pensar que tal vez, cuando habló con el doctor se oía lejano y cerrado, pero al hablarle a ella fue como si una puerta se hubiera abierto.

\- estoy m-muy can-sada – dijo a penas, le era difícil decir cualquier cosa.

-Es normal, después de una operación tan larga – su visión se iba aclarando a cada minuto, y los mareos se disipaban dándole una mejor vista de Sasuke, y donde estaba.

Debía estar aliviada de recuperar la conciencia finalmente, de no sentir dolor (seguramente gracias a la anestesia) y que él estuviera con ella. Pero algo en el moreno, la hizo preocuparse y no fueron precisamente las manchas oscuras bajas sus ojos o la ropa desaliñada. Estar de ese modo solo indicaba el tiempo que había pasado a su lado hasta que abrió los ojos, y que la protegía de la mejor manera que podía.

Lo que realmente la inquietó fue su mirada, un dolor que antes no se hallaba ahí. Culpa.

-O-ye ¿estás b-bien Sasuke-kun? – al parecer la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, porque en solo un parpadeo su mirada negra se desvió lejos de sus ojos. Ella estaba agotada, pero no podía dejar pasar esto, lo que sea que fuera, le hacía daño al moreno – háblame…

-Lo siento Sakura – las palabras en si no significaban mucho, no obstante su entonación sufrida y dura, eran claro indicativo de la amargura del Uchiha. Su hermoso rostro tenso, al igual que su cuerpo, incluso apretaba su mano con más fuerza… ella no entendía ¿por qué debía sentirse él culpable? –yo, yo debí decirte antes…

Esa seriedad y culpa no le gustaron a la peli rosa.

-¿por qué? –susurro la pregunta para no forzar su garganta.

En respuesta a su interrogante, Sasuke la miró en silencio, un poco conmocionado, como si de pronto entendiera algo, solo que Sakura estaba demasiado aletargada todavía como para saber la razón de su conmoción.

-investigue sobre ti, de tu, de tu pasado y no te dije nada –Con esa frase todo vino poco a poco y entonces entendió la culpabilidad. Sin embargo ella no estaba enojada ¿cómo podría? Desde el principio reaccionó tontamente. Ahora se arrepentía, no alcanzaba a comprender que la dominaba en ese momento.

_Miedo _–pensó. Pero no de Sasuke, sino de que el pasado rompiera lo que tenían. Esa relación que para ella era un tesoro precioso, y no soportó la idea de ver todo desmoronándose en sus manos, o la cara de lastima de Sasuke por ella.

Se había precipitado.

-olvídalo por favor –hizo todo lo posible para que sus palabras, aun estando tan bajas, sonaran convincentes - n-no me, im-importa. No realmente – terminó susurrando las palabras. Sasuke volvió a quedar muy callado, mirándola detenidamente.

Así, en el silencio de la habitación, él tomo lugar junto a su cama, en un asiento que antes no había divisado.

-Voy a arreglarlo todo cariño –le dijo muy seriamente, la culpa todavía rondado en sus facciones. Los codos de él se hallaban recargados en la cama y con las manos sostenía la de ella. La peli rosa no estaba segura de que decir, acababa de despertar del todo y el Uchiha ya parecía querer meterla en una burbuja. Sin previo aviso beso su mano y al siguiente segundo, ya se había marchado.

Toda la semana trascurrió de la misma manera, lo veía poco y él no le decía nada de lo que estaba haciendo.

La profunda preocupación por la actitud del moreno, solo se aligeraba un poco con las visitas diarias de Ino, que a pesar de llevar un cabestrillo en el brazo, lucía una enorme sonrisa. Estuvo varias veces tentada a rodar los ojos cada vez que le preguntaba la razón de su alegría y ella se sonrojaba.

No era necesario que le dijera realmente, ella sospechaba que se debía a Gaara, que ahora acompañaba a su amiga a todas partes como si fuera una sombra.

Su constantes platicas de "Gaara y yo fuimos a…", "Gaara y se ve tal genial con ó en…" y "Gaara me llevó a…" le dejaban muy claro lo ilusionada que se hallaba ino con el muchacho.

A final de la semana dejó de ver a Sasuke. No obstante siempre que ella despertaba, cualquiera de los que se quedaban a cuidarla, le aseguraban que el Uchiha se acababa de marchar.

Para vergüenza suya, le era imposible ocultar su decepción.

Los días pasaban tras las constantes visitas de sus amigos, Ino en primera fila, Gaara por añadidura y Naruto, quien le hablaba un poco de lo hacia Sasuke.

Papeleos policiales, trámites y entrevistas con detectives, y trabajos en una galería fotográfica. Según el Uzumaki, la mitad del día, la pasaba en la estación de policía.

El pensar en el fotógrafo a veces le alegraba, pero con eso días sin verlo, lo único que siempre estaba vigente con los pensamientos llenos de él, era la incertidumbre, el temor de que todo se hubiera terminado y ni siquiera lo sabía.

Naruto finalmente le presentó a Hinata, quien hizo que Sakura se sorprendiera mucho, no porque pensara que el Uzumaki mereciera menos, sino por las radicales diferencias en ambos. Mientras la frágil morena era una muchacha muy bien educada y discreta, el rubio por su parte pasaba por alto todas las normas de cortesía y era muy impertinente. Era una ironía pensar que dos personas tan diferentes estuvieran a punto de unir sus vidas, pero se alegraba por ellos.

También el verlos tan felices le dejaba anhelando cosa que tal vez jamás tendría, preguntándose cada vez más ¿qué estaría haciendo Sasuke y por qué no se quedaba a hablar con ella?

…

Dos semanas después se encontraba a punto de ser dada de alta en el hospital, y ni rastro del famoso fotógrafo Uchiha.

Sus amigos vinieron a buscarla, pero al venir en pares como en el arca de Noe, se sintió como si debiera ser lanzada hacia las embravecidas mareas de la inundación. Y ni decir que se concebía a sí misma como un _doble mal tercio._

Se hallaba fatalmente incomoda.

-¿lista para irnos frente? – interrogó Ino, quien le dio una sonrisa fugaz y tomo su pequeña maleta. Gaara las esperaba en la puerta de la habitación, y en el fondo, haciendo eco en el pasillo blanco del hospital, se escuchaba la animosa voz de Naruto rogándole un beso público a Hinata.

-No lo sé, cerda. Tal vez es mejor que yo tome un taxi y vaya a mi apart…

-¡ni hablar! –exclamó su amiga, claramente horrorizada con su idea – el doctor dijo que estas de alta, pero aún tienes que reposar ¡la bala estaba en tu abdomen, así que no abuses de tu suerte Haruno! – entendía eso, y sabía muy bien que su compañera de dificultades estaba muy interesada por su salud. Solo que no podía evitar sentirse como una carga.

Gaara se puso de inmediato detrás de ella, para empujar la silla de ruedas en la que acababa de sentarse.

Odiaba ir en esa cosa porque podía caminar, pero al doctor Sarutobi nadie le decía que no. El anciano hombre, a pesar de su avanzada edad tenía una voluntad de hierro la cual Sakura no pudo eludir.

-muy bien, olvida lo que dije – contestó Sakura resignada con todo, recargando su barbilla en su mano y suspirando de pesar.

\- ¡Sakura-chan venimos por ti! –grito Naruto agachándose a abrazarla. Hinata hizo lo mismo pero con mucha más gracia.

-Gracias por venir ¿cómo van los planes de boda? – interrogó a Hinata a medida que avanzaban por los pulcros pasillos de la sala de recuperación. Las grandes ventanas le permitían ver que el día era estupendo, y a pesar que la época de lluvias estaba aproximándose, no se veía ni una sola nube. Muy al contrario de su ánimo.

-En dos meses les van a llegar las in-invitaciones – contó con su delicada voz – los primeros lugares son para ustedes. La Hyuga siguió explicando un poco más, con ese brillo complacido en los ojos y ella se limito a asentir y sonreír.

Sintiéndose más idiota a cada momento por la traicioneras emociones, se arrepintio de sacar el tema.

Era agradable verlos a todos tan comprometidos en sus relaciones, pero tan humana como cualquiera, se sintió un poco envidiosa.

Tal vez no debió preguntar en ese momento, tal vez debió esperar a que llegaran a su destino.

Tal vez solo debería callarse...

En poco tiempo ya se hallaban todos subiendo al auto de Naruto, una camioneta grande que no paraba de presumir y alegar que era para la gran familia que quería tener.

Esta vez Sakura si sonrió con total diversión ante el sonrojo permanente en la cara de Hinata. Sin embargo esa emoción se apagó pronto. Sus propios anhelos con el Uchiha presentes a cada paso del camino.

_¿Por qué rayos no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke?_

Tratando de ocultar la tristeza por no ver al hombre que permanecía en su corazón, buscó enfocarse otras cosas para pensar, cualquiera que no trajera a colación al moreno – Ino ¿estás segura que podré pagar el apartamento nuevo? – dijo una vez la otra muchacha estaba de nuevo distraída con su novio escandaloso. Entre Hinata e Ino le habían conseguido un nuevo lugar para vivir que decían era perfecto para ella, muy agradable y más amplio. Claro, de inmediato se preocupó por el dinero, tenía unos ahorros pero necesitaba un trabajo cuanto antes.

-¡pero claro! Te va a encantar… Especialmente la vista – el aire misterioso en la voz de la rubia, le dijo que algo pasaba, pero cuando volteó a su rostro parecía totalmente inocente. Ante eso, la peli rosa entorno los ojos pero Ino ya estaba conversando animadamente por el teléfono.

…

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó Ino cuando quitó las manos de sus ojos. Y tenía mucha razón, solo al entrar al nuevo apartamento se veían los acabados de madera en buen estado, el piso de madera limpia, reluciendo bajo sus pies, y una sala color azul frente a una media cocina. En el fondo, muy parecido a su anterior hogar, había dos puertas.

_El baño y la habitación-_supuso. Un lugar para una sola persona.

Estaba conmovida, además inmediatamente notó el extra que tenía este apartamento comparado con el otro. Un gran ventanal cubierto con cortinas blancas y otras traslucidas, le traían el sonido de la calle, el viento soplaba entre ellas y dejaba entrar unos pocos rayos del sol de la tarde.

Era hermoso, pero solitario igual.

Olvidando un poco sus anteriores preocupaciones, se dio la vuelta llorosa y sonriente.

-Gracias chicas, son increíbles –dijo a las mujeres –nunca habría podido encontrar un lugar así sola.

-¡Pero te falta la mejor parte Sakura-chan!-exclamó emocionado Naruto, interrumpiendo sus emociones encontradas. Sakura solo atino a levantar una ceja rosa interrogante.

Miró a los demás en busca de respuestas, de prontro las muchachas lucían nerviosas.

-Idiota –murmuro Gaara dado al rubio un "discreto codazo" en el estomago –¡lo vas a arruinar inútil!– continuó murmurando el Sabaku, diciendo al cabeza hueca improperios, mientras Ino se golpeo su frente con la mano y cerró los ojos con irritación.

-¡déjame amargado! – Gruño Naruto frotando la zona dolorida – no la iban a dejar con esa cara triste ¿verdad?

Claro, cómo no lo pensó antes. Ella era pésima fingiendo.

-Naruto-kun, deja que sé de cuenta sola –dijo Hinata esta vez, su voz mucho más baja, aun así la oyó porque de pronto se encontraba muy atenta a todas la insinuaciones.

-¿Cuál es la mejor parte Naruto? – cuando notaron que Sakura estaba totalmente atenta a lo que fuera a decir, todos miraron mal al rubio, para su crédito, se sonrojo el muy bobo.

-¿qué esperas para decirle? –finalmente Ino rompió el raro silencio de Naruto. El aludido dedico una sonrisa de disculpa a los demás a la vez que rascaba su cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Solo abre las cortinas del balcón, Sakura –chan – la indicación del rubio cargaba entusiasmo, alentando con una sonrisa a Sakura.

Vacilante dio media vuelta, con inseguridad sus paso la llevaron poco a poco a la zona indicada.

Ellos pensaban que, lo que sea que estuviera detrás de esas cortinas, la alegraría, pero lo único que podía mejorar su estado de ánimo ahora era Sasuke. Dudaba francamente que el moreno y una cortina tuvieran algún parecido.

Impaciente por saber qué sería, y temerosa de que no fuera lo que esperaba, al fin corrió las blancas telas.

Los que vio hizo que su boca cayera totalmente abierta, y sus ojos se expandieran por la impresión. La peli rosa no cabía de sorpresa, y un poco de pena.

Al otro lado de la acera, sobre el techo del edificio de enfrente, había una fotografía de ella. Un espectacular con su rostro plasmado en él, y estaba pasmada por muchas razones, la principal; casi no se reconocía a sí misma en esa foto… estaba preciosa. Un adjetivo que jamás se le ocurrió utilizaría en su persona. No podía creer que fuera ella.

La otra razón era lo que aquel anuncio citaba.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

_Clausura fotográfica: Fotografías para una mujer rara_

_Galeria: Red Tokio, calle #8_

_12:00 pm a 9:00 pm_

¿Eso era lo que él estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo?

De pronto, todo el asombro se había esfumado para ser remplazado por la ira.

Iba a encontrar al ese arrogante, dominante y necio hombre, patearle los sesos por no hablar con ella ¡maldita sea!

-¡ino, llévame donde esta ese diota, ahora!

.

.

.

Estaba completamente harto de la gente que solo estaba visitando su galería por su fama.

Desde que se había publicado su fotografía en una revista, todos los contratistas baratos buscaban una forma de abordarlo.

Era un _dejavú _grosero cuántos de ellos continuaban tratando de convencerlos de hacer trabajos superficiales. Especialmente ahora, que su exposición completa se trataba de una sola mujer.

-¡Hmph! Idiotas –murmuro gruñón.

No era cualquier mujer la que exhibían sus fotografías, y como el infierno que no iba a conseguirles el número de la _preciosa modelo_ que poso para su último trabajo.

Ella era suya.

Quería irse y evitar todo los comentarios frívolos sobre sus fotografías.

"_es muy hermosa"_

"_¿Dónde la contrato?"_

"_¿De qué agencia es?"_

"_¿de cuánto fueron sus honorarios"_

"_tiene que ponernos en contacto con ella"_

Apretó los puños crispado.

No habría hecho aquella exposición sino tuviera un propósito determinado ¡demonios!

Se sentía celoso incluso de los zopencos que miraban las fotos con inadecuado interés.

_Quería verla._ Porque ella no era una modelo contratada, no era una chica superficial y estaba seguro no le interesaba destacar en el espectáculo.

Sin embargo, encontrarse con ella esa semana, fue virtualmente imposible. No se trataba de solamente de la exposición, sino de lo que representaba. De ofrecerle un futuro a Sakura donde no tuviera que seguir arrastrando su pasado.

Estuvo irritado por horas con las mujeres que intentaron convencerlo de ser "la nueva musa". Lo que esas víboras superficiales no sabían, es que la mujer en las imágenes era reservada, fuerte, humanitaria y valiente.

Una sobreviviente.

No sabía que él era exclusivo de ella, y ella era solo de él.

A todas las despidió lo menos cortes que pudo, no necesitaba ser educado con ellas y tampoco quería serlo.

Ya no importaba si de joven fue un ingenuo que anheló alguna vez, una de esas mujeres como su modelo. Ahora le parecían muy poca cosa. Y lo eran.

Nadie era como Sakura.

A pesar de las constantes visitas al edificio, todo se hallaba relativamente tranquilo… y lo odiaba.

Se pregunto distraídamente ¿A dónde estaba el Sasuke Uchiha que amaba la soledad y la paz?

Sakura lo había cambiado.

Extrañaba verla comer sus pasteles de chocolate super cargados, verla leer una de sus cursis novelas romanticas y que estallara en llanto, desconsolada por el destino de la protagonista. Necesitaba verla acomodar y reacomodar sus cuadros porque nunca terminaban de estar en la posición correcta.

Repentinamente el ruido sordo de un golpe llamó su atención. Volteó con interés y un poco de sobresalto al pensar que cualquier cosa estuviera dañada.

Pero no fue así.

En el recibidor frente a las puertas de vidrio, una mujer muy _particular_ miraba asombrada la primera fotografía; una librería antigua donde trabajaban dos jóvenes mujeres. Las dos bromeando y riendo casi todo el tiempo. _Las mejores amigas,_ se llamaba la obra.

Después de recuperarse de la primera sorpresa, avanzó como buscando algo.

Esta fémina era diferente a todas las que habían entrado, y esa diferencia no tenía que ver nada más con su llamativo cabello rosa, sino con la determinación con la que caminaba. Como si llevara una impórtate misión a realizar.

-Esto es demasiado –murmuro para sí, irritado. Se supone que la gente, que recién sale de su convalecencia, de estar descansando, no caminando con aires de quien quiere golpear algo en su galería fotográfica.

No fue difícil lograr un semblante molesto.

Mentalmente indignado rabio –esa mujer de había pasado de la raya - Preparándose para ser abordado pronto, pero al asecho, esperó observando con fría indiferencia a la extravagante criatura.

Una mujer demasiado testaruda, demasiado emocional.

Mujer al fin y al cabo, y perfecta con toda su complejidad.

Era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba, y lo hacía de todas las maneras.

Irritado por los deseos que desencadenaron sus pensamientos, bajo las escaleras con la gracia de un cazador al asecho. Molesto al mismo tiempo ya que se suponía, él pasaría por ella al día siguiente, ofreciendo un paseo solo para sus ojos.

Se arrepintió de haber pensado que nunca llamaría la atención de un hombre. Él era el hombre que no lograba ignorar su presencia. Que quería protegerla y que ahora mismo estaba muy enojado por tal abuso de su cuerpo.

Su corazón golpeteo en su pecho a medida que se acercaba al femenino ser y odio a ese órgano traidor por su falta de control, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era perder los nervios. No obstante esa parte no era la única que se rebelaba contra él.

Cuando se dio cuenta ya había seguido todo el camino a la peli rosa mujer, quien merodeaba como una leona por la exposición. A veces absorta, otras mostrándose furiosa…

Ella estaba completamente ajena a su presencia, con un ceño en su rostro y los ojos verdes ardiendo con violencia.

Se recordó entonces, que estas extrañas criaturas, eran altamente volátiles, emocionales al extremo y muy peligrosas para las partes blandas masculinas.

Se acercó malicioso, preparado para proteger su hombría y pensando en métodos alternos para salvaguardar a su descendencia.

-No entiendo porque una mujer recién salida del hospital, anda vagando con esa cara furiosa en medio de mi exposición – soltó de pronto, sobresaltando a la mujer.

Ella lo miro enojada, pero también muy quieta. Estaba tentado a creer que no corría peligro real, que ella estaba dispuesto a perdonarlo con solo decir "lo siento", pero era demasiado inteligente para eso.

La venganza brillaba en aquellas llamas verdes.

-¡¿Quieres explicarte?! – exclamó ella entonces, mostrando esa salvaje llama que lo había llevado a pensar en su particular belleza por primera vez. Preciosa sin duda. Pero los reclamos y las interrogantes no quedaron ahí – ¡Primero me acosas, me obligas a salir contigo y por si eso no fuera suficiente, me vez en los momentos más vergonzosos de mi vida, te quedas a dormir en mi casa y usas mi baño sin permiso! – para ese momento la indignada fémina respiraba rápidamente. Él por su lado se limito a permanecer callado, cruzar los brazos y esperar, sabía que _esto_ apenas comenzaba. La seguridad de ese conocimiento lo hizo sonreír luego de mucho tiempo sin hacerlo - ¡¿De qué te ríes idiota, crees que estoy contenta con esto?! –Dijo señalándolos a ambos - ¡¿ crees que no estoy confundida, que esto es fácil para mí?! – a él no le molestó que le gritara, sabía que ella necesitaba hacerlo, por lo mismo tampoco le importo el grupo de chismosos, incluyendo a los avergonzados amigos, que ya se reunía alrededor -¡ Prácticamente me secuestraste, te apoderaste de mi tiempo, me obligaste a depender de ti! – el empezó a cercarse, era cuestión de tiempo para que se rompiera y no iba a permitir que ninguno de esos fisgones la viera en ese estado.

-cálmate cariño, vamos a hablar con calma – dijo contestándole por primera vez, guardado su carácter.

-¡No te acerques a mí! Tu, tu manipulador, tirano, insensible – lo acuso crispada, tratando de alejarse de su toque. Eso no le gustó, ella no podía rechazarlo. Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Tienes razón en estar enojada, pero si me dejas explicarte…

-Explicarme ¡¿Qué?! – le cortó absurdamente - ¡Que ya te aburriste de mí – alrededor de ellos la gente exclamó _¡Uuuuhh!_ Él empezaba a molestarse - que doy demasiadas molestias como para ser más que una cara para fotografiar! – aunque quería estar calmado, las palabras irracionales que salían de la deliciosa boca rosada lo empezaban a irritar.

-No sigas Sakura o no respondo –advirtió él, como cualquier hombre que se respeta a sí mismo haría.

-¡No me amenaces Uchiha, que tu y yo no somos nadmmhp!

_¡Al diablo la paciencia!_

Se apoderó de sus labios sin contemplaciones, nada dispuesto a darle piedad después de la blasfemia que recién había dicho. Su mano fue a su cintura y su otro brazo la aferró más a su cuerpo. Obligándola a que lo sintiera, cada parte de él.

Segundos después, ella se aferraba a sus hombros respondiendo con intensidad a él. El corazón de Sasuke se sobrecogió por la intensidad de su propia respuesta.

Las exclamaciones de la gente se transformaron en _¡UUUUUUUUUUU! ¡Consigan un cuarto pervertidos!_ Sin duda el ultimo aporte atentamente puesto por Naruto.

Cuando finalmente ya no temía por sus partes privadas, lentamente dejó libres los labios de Sakura.

La visión de ella sonrojada, algo despeinada y aturdida, lo extasiaba. No obstante, por el bien del recato y de no ofrecer una escena aun más comprometedora, se contuvo de volver a besarla.

En cambio la llevo al fondo de la galería, lejos de los ojos curiosos.

-Tuve que encargarme del caso de Sasori y tuyo –murmuro solo para que Sakura lo escuchara, ella de inmediato le prestaba atención - a cambio de haber participado en tu _liberación,_ mi padre pidió que me uniera lo más pronto posible a las fuerzas y esta es mi última exposición como profesional – acabo diciendo.

-Todo es por mi culpa – dijo de regreso la peli rosa, su bello rostro ensombrecido por la preocupación y el arrepentimiento. Tal ánimo oscuro la hizo agachar su cabeza.

-No es así – le aseguró Sasuke, no quería que ella confundiera las cosas o que se quedara con él por algún tipo de obligación – el ser policía a lado de Fagaku era algo que ya tenía planeado, y va perfecto con mis planes ahora que deseo una vida más estable.

-¿qué quieres decir con, con más estable? – como en una repetición graciosa, ella alzo la cabeza de golpe.

El sonrio de medio lado ante eso, comprendiendo de pronto la razón de tanto alboroto.

-No entraste a la habitación ¿no es así?–tal afirmación de Sasuke hizo que la mejillas de la Haruno llamearan tanto como antes sus ojos – si hubiera tomado tiempo en revisar el cuarto, te habrías dado cuenta que hay una gran cama, demasiado para una sola persona –suspiro él con reproche masculino –también podrías haber abierto los armarios y notado que la mitad tenía mi ropa en él, y que cada habitación tiene su propio baño…

-¿Pa-para qué dos habitaciones? –preguntó con inquietud Sakura.

-Para nuestro hijo, por supuesto.

-pero si no estoy embarazada – dijo escandalizada de que él siquiera pensara en algo como eso.

-Después de la boda pienso darme gusto contigo- ronroneo el moreno, cambiando a modo sexy.

-¿Bo-boda?

-Si, después de todo lo que me has hecho sufrir, tienes que hacerte responsable de mí. Curar mis traumas – dijo el Uchiha con sonrisa arrogante.

-Curar tu ego dirás –esta vez fue ella quien sonrió complacida.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir mujer? – los ojos del moreno se entornaron hacia ella. Envolvio su brazo alrededor de su cintura con posesividad.

-que estoy pensando –recargo sus manos contra el pecho de Sasuke, enviando ondas eléctricas de deseo -tal vez ese trabajo sea a mi medida- terminó provocadora, algo que solo la veía hacer con él.

-No tienes opción, me obligaste a mirarte en mi galería, llamaste mi atención, me insultaste y golpeaste, todo en un solo día – le recordó con presteza –después de eso me volviste masoquistas, porque no pude olvidarme de la loca mujer que golpeo mis parte masculinas – dijo con un suspiro de pesar el hombre -y por si fuera poco, me volviste un acosador, me obligaste a secuestrarte solo para que te volviera amiga de mi mejor amigo y acabaran ambos con mis pizza congelada. Además desordenaste mis marcos y llenaste mis estantes de enciclopedias, con novelas románticas…

Para ese momento la sonrisa de Sakura era brillante.

-Si lo pones de esa manera, no tengo opción ¿verdad?

-No la tienes –le dijo seriamente

-Ya que lo pones de esa manera, me comprometo a curar todos los desperfectos que haya causado a su persona señor Uchiha.

-¿cómo mi esposa? – era lo que esperaba él, lo que había pensado por semanas antes del incidente con Sasori.

Pero tuvo miedo que Sakura huyera. Seguía sintiéndose así, pero no iba a dejarla escapar de él.

-sí, si, como la señora Uchiha.

Un _¡Sii!_ Estallo alrededor de ellos que los hizo dar un respingo. El nuevo grupo de entrometidos estaba encabezado por sus amigos y unos cuantos fisgones. Estuvieron tan enfrascados en su conversación que no notaron cuando volvieron a estar rodeados.

-¡Ino también me caso! – dijo la peli rosa con una gran sonrisa y sus amigas le correspondieron con chillidos emocionados. Abrazándola.

-¡no pensé que fueras tan romántico teme! – Chilló también Naruto lanzándose sobre él con los brazos abiertos- ¡abrázame teme que necesito cariño!

-No me toques maldito dobe marica – y de inmediato se alejó del fastidioso rubio.

A pesar del publico indeseado, del la improvisada petición de matrimonio y de la homosexualidad de Naruto. Se sentía muy feliz, consciente de que su vida solo iba a cambiar para bien y que en adelante, la nueva aventura sería formar una familia con una mujer increíble, y un poco rara.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, y todo lo que quería.

Sakura Haruno Solo para él, toda su vida.

.

.

.

Bueno gente este es el capítulo final, espero no tardarme mucho con el prologo.

_**MAÑANA PONGO LOS SALUDOS Y LAS CONTESTACIONES. SON LAS 2:0 TENGO QUE DORMIR. MUCHOS SALUDOS A TODOS (GENERALIZADO POR AHORA) ;)**_


	19. Epilogo

**Como ya todos sabemos, este fic es obra original de mi mente desbocada, pero los personajes son prestados (de Masashi Kishimoto) porque me encantan y no podemos negarlo, su creador tiene mucha creaividad y talento.**

* * *

**MIL GRACIAS A TOD (O) AS USTESDES, USTEDES SON QUIENES HACEN POSIBLE QUE YO SIGA ESCRIENDO. SOY UNA PERSONA MUY EMOCIONAL (AUNQUE POR FUERA NO LO PAREZCA) Y SUS COMENTARIOS ME AYUDARON MUCHISMO A SEGRUIR.**

* * *

**SOLO QUEDA DECIR QUE OFICIALMENTE CAMBIO EL ESTADO DE LA HISTORIA A "COMPLETE".**

**SALUDOS:**

**Alma Yukary**

**Dayanaduarte**

**FLOR DEL AMANECER**

**XianWussi**

**Titanium12345**

**Sasukaro Kortes**

**Maki-imotto**

**Angel-Darck**

**Shiroiuta**

**Anabet**

**Sherly17**

**Xmomo-chanx**

**Akari Haruno**

**KassfromVenus**

**Kathvalmont**

**Icoloor**

**NinaPaige**

**IraimeUchiha-Virg**

**Sabaku no Nadely**

**Catrina12**

**cheshire. cat. 87  
**

* * *

**Hina91: jajajaja a última hora vi tu review, cuando estaba por publicar y por suerte lo vi antes de publicar. Muchas gracias de todo corazón por decir que tengo talento, estoy muy contenta por las personas que leen y opinan. Por eso gracias por comentar y sí, efectivamente tengo otros proyectos pensados. Muchos saludos tal vez pronto nos leamos nuevamente. **

**Kristhel: Muchas gracias, cada vez que escuchó eso veo que vale la pena desatar mi imaginación en los fics. Muchos saludos y si, espero que si me vuelves a leer, siga gustándote.**

**Guest: jajaa si eso lo saque de la vida real, creo que todos tenemos amigos que bromean con ser gays. Muchos saludos y gracias por leer.**

**DULCESITO311: jajajajaj pues aquí está el epilogo, espero que te guste. La vida así es, trae cosas que no esperamos y otras que sí. Gracias por todo ese buen ánimo que me contagias y por los constantes reviews. Te deseo lo mejor y nos vemos en el próximo ;)**

**Daliapv. Perez: jajaja no te pongas triste, cuando termina una historia, empieza otra. Muchas gracias de nuevo, siempre me doy cuenta de las personas que son constantes y tú fuiste una, muchos saludos.**

**Shuuko: XD que bien que te dio risa, todavía soy nueva en eso de ser gracioso. Que contenta estoy que te gustara esta historia, te agradezco por el review y te mando muchos saludos.**

**Catrina12:jajajaja bienvenida y **_**despedida. **_** Gracias por leer por el review y de saber que te gustó. Como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca. Saludos ;)**

**Lizzet: De nada, sin embargo siempre tarató de cumplir cuando prometo que haré algo, incluyendo mis fics, no importa si no me ven en persona. Muchas gracias y yo también tengo planes de seguir escribiendo. Saludos ;)**

**AikoOo: Muchas gracias U.U, me siento halagada por lo que dices. Estoy contenta de estar en tus preferidos. Espero también te guste el epilogo. Muchos saludos y buenos deseos.**

**Daniiv96: Al final solo estaba arreglando todo para que Sakura no tuviera que volver a hablar de asunto. Estoy feliz de que lo disfrutaras y que el final fuera de tú agrado. Gracias por los reviews, por leer mi fic **

**Cinlayj2: claro que sí, continuaré empatía. Me halagas por decir que es **_**perfecta**_** la historia, me animas mucho. TE mandó saludos.**

**Marcela: ¡Hola! Qué bueno que comentas, no importa cuando, gracias. Aquí esta el epilogo, espero te agrade :D**

**Lita53: Muchas gracias, pocas personas dicen eso también, es muy grato leer algo como eso. Siempre pienso en qué haría tal persona si se sintiera de "X" forma. Saludos también.**

**Gabi: jajajaja Claro que es lindo Sasuke, si te gustan los hombres medio posesivos jajaja. Aquí está como prometí, y en la misma semana (Milagro).**

**Erikaeri: jajajajajaaj si pues, nada convencional el hombre. Jajaja eso es justo lo que sintió Saukra (además de miedo) al parecer te conectaste con ella :D Gracias por leer y por el review. Muchos saludos.**

* * *

Fotografías para una mujer rara: Epílogo

.

.

.

_La vida normal de un policía cualquiera_

Los criminales eran todos iguales y las similitudes eran francamente irónicas. Se creían más listos que la policía, más rápidos y más hábiles.

Por suerte era todo subjetivo.

-_Tontos_ – pensó para sí. Avanzando por la calle vestido de civil, llevaba un objetivo muy específico. Ese joven recién iniciado en la _artes_ del robo callejero.

Bajo los lentes oscuros, no apartaba la vista de su objetivo.

Llevaba semanas tratando de atrapar infraganti a este adolescente, y no es que fuera un tipo listo, al contrario, era voluble y carecía de habilidades de discreción. Sin embargo, tener dos casos por resolver a la vez, era todo un reto para un policía-detective con una familia.

Esta vez no podía culpar a Naruto, o a la mala suerte por tener tanto trabajo.

Admitía que todo era gracias a su gran boca.

Recordó con vergüenza su equivocación y avanzó más rápido, con el doble de cautela.

Debería saber que el comandante no le podría las cosas fáciles.

…

_-¡¿Cómo que no puedes atrapar a sujeto, Tora?! –los gritos de Fagaku resonaron en toda la estancia policial. Los compañeros de trabajo solo se detuvieron y miraron en la dirección del reclamo unos segundos, y una vez estuvieron seguros que no era a causa de una emergencia, siguieron con sus labores cotidianas._

_Sí, como cualquier otro día._

_-Lo siento jefe – dijo el joven detective nervioso –lo he intentado muchas veces, pero nunca logro hacer la foto que me de la prueba que necesitamos._

_Sasuke, que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia al tener que esperar media hora, y con deseos de ir a ver a su familia habló sin reflexionar._

_-¡vamos muchacho, es muy fácil atrapar a un carterista principiante!- le regaño irritado, hablando antes de que su progenitor lo hiciera._

_Error_

_-No te preocupes Tora – dijo entonces Fagaku con mucha calma –te asignaré un nuevo caso, una investigación menor para que practiques –el Uchiha menor se sintió aliviado ya que finalmente podría entregar el papeleo e irse patinando de ahí._

_-Sasuke, ahora el caso del nuevo es tuyo –declaro su padre antes de que diera un solo paso más cerca._

_-Pero ya tengo un caso –dijo en tono plano, no demostrando como lo irritaba la disposición, y lo que significaba. Sakura estaría muy enojada._

_-Es verdad –corroboro el comandante Uchiha –pero ¡vamos muchacho, es muy fácil atrapar a un carterista principiante!- replico el mayor con una sonrisa burlona marca Uchiha._

_¡Maldita sea!_

_-Como sea -dijo ya sin poder ocultar su fastidio._

_-Ah, Sasuke –y el aludido no tuvo más remedio que dar la vuelta, porque el hombre detrás del escritorio era, no solamente su pariente inmediato, también era el líder del departamento de investigación su jefe y supervisor._

_-Salúdame a Sakura –sonrió burlón su padre, él estuvo por gruñir pero prefirió apretar los dientes. Fagaku sabía lo mucho que su esposa se enojaba cuando no pasa el fin de semana completo en casa -dile que si está muy sola el fin de semana, pueden visitarme ella y Sarada – sabía que se estaba mofando de él por su desliz y el exceso de trabajo que se había ganado._

_-¡Hmph! –fue todo lo que respondió, después de todo era su sangre, su padre y no necesitaba escuchar sus improperios._

…

Hoy era el día, lo iba a atrapar y podría estar todas las tardes con quien él deseaba, no persiguiendo desconocidos.

Se acercó cauteloso para no ser descubierto, pero ayudó mucho con la tarea, la gran cantidad de pequeños comercios y personas que caminaban en esa calle.

Vio como los ávidos ojos del inmaduro muchacho buscaban entre la gente, una próxima víctima de robo. Intuyó el moreno.

Como sospechó, después de su última rapiña, el joven no había robado en una semana completa, gastando el contenido de la anterior cartera con mucho cuidado. Cualquiera diría que era un criminal estereotipo, pero ese tiempo descubrió lo mucho que necesitaba ese chico el dinero, su la falta de recursos para estudios y también para alimentos. Sin embargo, con un buen empujón, alguien de seguro lo contrataría en algo mucho más noble y útil, no por nada en Japón había tantos trabajos de medio tiempo.

Ahora se hallaba muy cerca de él, tanto que si estiraba la mano, lograría alcanzarlo.

-_Pero aún no_ – se dijo reflexivo.

En el negocio de la investigación y atrapar infraganti a los criminales menores, el secreto estaba en la paciencia.

Pronto, notó cómo se acercaba a un hombre mayor y muy bien vestido. Un aspecto más de su _modus operandi._ Nunca robaba a personas que lucían necesitadas. Solo gente con recursos.

Al instante pasó lo que temía y con la velocidad de su experiencia, atrapo la mano del joven que ahora llevaba una cartera repleta de _plata _en ella. Luego de eso todo paso muy rápido, apenas logró decirle al peatón recién desfalcado que se quedara quieto, cuando se hallaba corriendo detrás de un muchacho que se desplazaba despavorido por las atestadas calles.

El Uchiha era más alto, así que comprendía que solo pasarían unas calles más para atrapar al mocoso.

Sakura odiaba las persecuciones de ese tipo, decía que al hacer eso, entraba en _modo policeman _todo el día, que al llegar a casa quería interrogar hasta al perro del vecino.

_Las mujeres siempre exageraban._

Aunque admitió que era una rara cosas que pensar mientras se corría sin control detrás de un muchachito descarriado, no lo distrajo suficiente del trabajo.

Lo atrapo después de una zancada más. Los dos jadeantes y cansados, pero finalmente quietos.

Luego de eso, llevó a los dos hombres a la jefatura, hizo entrevistas, y finalmente ese papeleo eterno que cerraba con un reporte completo del caso, con sus días y horas. Por suerte, había hecho un poco de trampa en eso y solo tenía que poner los hechos de ese día, más una fecha.

Al salir de la jefatura, el ocaso pintaba una tarde casi convirtiéndose en noche.

Saber que iba a última hora para la cena, solo lo hizo suspirar con cansancio. A su esposa no le importaba esperarlo para comer juntos, pero con una bebe en casa las noches eran eternas, especialmente para ella.

_Mamá zombi, _decía ella.

Aparcó directamente en la cochera, y se extraño rápidamente porque se hallaba abierta.

_Sin quererlo entró en alerta._

Su peli rosa nunca dejaba abierta ninguna parte de la casa, especialmente a esa hora.

Al bajar del auto, lo hizo con mucho sigilo, cerró la puerta metálica sin hacer ruido y se dirigió con pasos silenciosos a la entrada de su propia casa. Aún tenían el apartamento en el centro de la ciudad, pero con la familia aumentando y una pequeña noctambula que mantenía despierta a la nueva mamá, necesitaron un lugar más tranquilo.

Sin embargo, parece que sus predicciones estaban algo equivocadas. La tranquilidad, sin duda, era para los privilegiados. Simplemente bastaba ver la puerta principal, que debería estar cerrada, y no lo estaba.

Sus pulsaciones se elevaron con preocupación, haciendo que rápidamente buscara donde tenía su arma.

Entró en un recibidor oscuro y solitario. Nada se escuchaba rompiendo ese silencio, lo cual le provocó una tensión instintiva.

¿Algún truhán había entrado en su casa cuando él corría _inútilmente_ detrás de un carterista?

Malos sentimientos le llegarón con ese pensamiento.

Se acercó a la primera zona iluminada que encontró, solo para descubrir que, el que debía ser su plato de la cena, estaba vacío. Restos de comida reposaba en la superficie, burlándose de él.

La incertidumbre y la preocupación llegaron momentos después.

¿Dónde estaba su esposa e hija?

Subió las escaleras y escucho voces amortiguadas al otro lado de la puerta contigua.

-¡NO! – Fue lo único que basto para que corriera en esa dirección.

-Eso es lo que mereces y más – se escucho la voz rasposa de un hombre.

-¡Déjame, vas a matarla! – Con arma en mano y los latidos desbocados, pateo la puerta mandando a volar la bisagras -¡AAhhh! –gritó la mujer espantada.

De pronto, no era Sakura a quien veía, no era un hombre amenazando la vida de su hija y maltratando a su mujer. Sino Gaara e Ino, quienes tenían una ronda con su nueva consola de video juegos.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Chillo Ino con la mano en el corazón -¡Casi me matas de un susto! ¿Entiendes eso? ¡Soy una persona sensible! – la rubia respiraba agitadamente sin perder el ceño indignado y sin inmutarse por el arma en su mano.

Al contrario de Gaara.

-Oye amigo, cálmate, solo veníamos a jugar un poco –dijo el pelirrojo levantando las manos en son de paz – no tienes porque ponerte tan violento. Ya nos íbamos –Sasuke rodó los ojos ante eso. El Sabaku solo estaba fastidiándolo.

\- Hubiera sido bueno que cerraran el garaje en primer lugar – alegó el Uchiha rechinando los diente –Sakura nunca lo deja abierto – terminó en tono de reproche. Entonces notó que el par se miraba entre sí, con ceño interrogante.

-Pero Sasuke – empezó la Yamanaka –nosotros no dejamos abierto el garaje, dejamos la motocicleta de Gaara en el patio de atrás.

-Ni siquiera tocamos la cochera – dijo Gaara por último, toda la tención regresó al instante.

Dos segundos después, caminaba por el pasillo a oscuras de su hogar, revisando. Y todo eso sería muy normal en un día de trabajo, si no fuera por dos cosas, que incluían el asechar su propia casa y segundo, los dos entrometidos que caminaban pegados a su espalda, prácticamente resoplando en su nuca.

-_esto es muy emocionante –_murmuro Ino excitada_ – me siento como en una de esas series policiacas –_continuó parlanchina, molesta. Sasuke solo se irritó más a cada paso, con el aliento del pelirrojo en su nuca (que juraba era premeditado), y el constante parloteo de la rubia, su paciencia se agotaba.

Se sentía demasiado casado y frustrado para soportar aquello.

De pronto, en la última habitación, escuchó una voz masculina. Ese era el cuarto donde su bebe debía estar descansando. Todos los bellos del cuerpo se le erizaron ante las posibilidades. De nueva cuenta se hallaba precipitándose por la puerta.

De un momento a otro, estaba _tacleando_ a la figura del hombre desconocido en la penumbra del cuarto infantil. Él y el otro hombre cayeron de un solo empujon al suelo y Sasuke golpeo _algo _con su puño a ciegas.

-¡me rindo, me rindo! –se quejó una voz muy familiar. Al instante las luces se encendieron -¡Yo me comí tu cena teme, pero no me pegues! – era poco decir que estaba irritado.

-¿Qué eres idiota? – Pregunto Sasuke con los dientes apretados, estrujando aún la camisa de Naruto en un puño estando todavía sobre él –espera, no contestes eso. No lo hagas por favor... –terminó en un gruñido resignado.

_¿Era su imaginación o la cabeza empezaba a dolerle?_

El Uzumaki lo miro tratando de dar lastima, con un puchero en la cara.

_Ahora estaba muy seguro del punzante dolor creciendo en sus sienes._

-¡eso fue muy divertido! –exclamó Ino antes de que el rubio pudiera explicarse. El Uchiha se percató, con incomodidad, que la singular pareja, tanto Gaara como Ino, estaban grabandolos.

-_Malditos enfermos del facebook_ –pensó entornando los ojos hacia ellos. Más tarde denunciaría el contenido de las respectivas páginas, para no tener más problemas con esos _freaks_ video-aficionados.

-¿Qué rayos haces en mi casa a esta hora y que haces en el cuarto de mi bebe? –practicamente mastico las palabras por la irritación creciente, sus nervios crispados lo ponían a segundos de volver a golper al bobo rubio.

-¡Es que me sentía solo! –chillo el tipo –Hinata-chan fue a visitar a su familia para que conocieran al bebe, no pude ir por el trabajo – las quejas de su amigo lo calmaron un poco –pense en cargar a Sarada-chan un rato, pero no la encontré -A diferencia de él, Naruto era una persona muy sociable y siempre buscaba compañía. Estaba en su naturaleza, tanto como en la suya ser reservado.

-Como sea –resopló ya sin ánimo de más _dramas nocturnos._

Al estar por bajar del rubio y soltar su _perchera_, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir de golpe.

Sakura contempló la escena con sorpresa. Primero a donde Ino y Gaara se hallaban parados con celulares en mano, grabando los _hechos_ como reporteros amarillistas, y después a Sasuke sobre el rubio, estrujando al pobre cabeza hueca. La mujer vestida en pijama levanto una rosada ceja, mientras mecía a una bebe muy dormida en sus brazos.

Ahora entendía porque Sarada no había llorado con tanto ruido.

-¿_policeman_ de nuevo? – pregunto con tedio la señora Uchiha a nadie en particular.

-Siiii – contestaron todos para su sorpresa. Ni siquiera Naruto, que corría peligro inmediato de ser molido hasta los huesos, se contuvo.

Por primera vez en meses, Sasuke se hallaba avergonzado y rojo como un tomate, era también una de esas raras ocasiones en que sentía calentarse tanto su rostro.

¡Vamos, el nunca se sonrojaba!

-Te ayudo con nuestra princesa –se ofreció Ino solicita, ya levantando las manos para recibir a su hija.

_¿Nuestra princesa?_

Una vez de pie, como buen Uchiha, solamente miro con tirante molestia a su mujer.

Sakura sonrió, pero no dijo nada.

El moreno entorno sus ojos negros en dirección a la madre de su hija, no solo por la falta de respuesta, sino porque su casa estaba más llena que un bar el fin de semana.

_Esto era el infierno._

Todos empezaron a salir y Sakura lo esperó en la puerta.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, es verdad que Naruto se comió tu cena, pero había suficiente para volver a servirte –la voz de su peli rosa era comprensiva, casi piadosa, pero la diversión brillaba en sus ojos verdes y su sonrisa se extendía brillante – no tenias porque sacarle la verdad con tu métodos de _poli malo_ ¿verdad?

Sakura quería meterse en problemas. Eso era claro.

-Te lo advierto mujer –dijo acercándose a ella en tono amenazador –si continúas con esto, no respondo –terminó a solo centímetros de la perspicaz fémina.

Ella en lugar de preocuparse sonrió complacida, provocadora.

-Cuento con ello Señor Uchiha – le dijocon reto en la voz, mostrándole una buena vista de su _retaguardia_. Sasuke volteo al cielo conteniendo un gemido y restregando su rostro.

No importaba su estado de ánimo, ella siempre lograba engatusarlo.

-¡maldita sea mujer, te juro que si sigues haciendo tus _fiesta_ nocturnas me vas a matar! – le reclamó mientras caminaban a la cocina.

-Pero me sentía sola, y ellos solo querían pasar a verte –declaró sin arrepentimiento.

-Hmph –soltó sin saber que decir a ese argumento, y todavía sintiéndose ofendido por la invasión.

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos Sakura habló otra vez.

-No te preocupes, ya todos se fueron – la cabeza del Uchiha giró de súbito al escuchar la seguridad en su esposa –ah sí, y Sara-chan debe estar acostada.

Sin contestar aguzó el oído, después miro alrededor y escuchó solo una motocicleta alejándose.

_Gracias a los patronos de la calma._

Sin avisar tomó a su esposa en brazos y la subió a la mesa de la cocina.

-¡pero Sasuke-kun, pensé que ibas a cenar! – reclamo ella entre risas.

-Eso es lo que hago Señora Uchiha –ronroneo, complacido y aliviado de estar solo con Sakura finalmente – me gusta la carne suave por favor…

No era necesario decir lo mucho que el detective Uchiha disfrutó de la cena.

La vida de un policía y detective podía ser una locura, especialmente la de uno con amigos tan entrometidos y una mujer alborotadora por esposa, no obstante también podía ser muy entretenida.

Claro estaba, no es que fuera a admitirlo.

.

.

.

…

* * *

¡FIN!

Jajajaja, me divertí escribiendo esta historia, la verdad.

¿Qué más puedo decir que gracias?

Tengo otros proyectos, pero primero quiero publicar por lo menos 6 capítulos de Empatía. Así no me atraso tanto. Además he escrito varios inicios de otros fics y todavía no decido cual hacer. Así que por el momento les mano muchos saludos, mi cariño con el deseo de que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
